Rojos
by Thushespeaks
Summary: "Observó la Quaffle que Lily sostenía en las manos con más que una pequeña dosis de amargura. Era del mismo color rojo que el pelo de Evans, y era la segunda cosa que le había obsesionado a lo largo del último año. Estaban ambos muy lejos de su alcance. Era para volverse loco. Y además era un completo asco." Publicado completo, porque, ¿por qué no?.
1. Primero

Disclaimer: Fic de HP en la época en la que HP no estaba. Podría haberlo cogido más cosas a JK Rowling, pero también podría haber cogido menos.

_Este fic es el producto de un año muy malo. Lo cuelgo para dejar de mirar la carpeta sin saber que hacer con él, y con la esperanza de que alguien que necesite una historia en algún momento lo disfrute._

...

Capítulo 1: En tonos de rojo

- ¿Que ves en la bola, Sirius?- Preguntó ansiosamente Peter.

En ocasiones me pregunto si Peter ganaría las oposiciones nacionales de jodido pelmazo. Entre la abundante concurrencia que corre por esta escuela, no es tan evidente como podríais llegar a pensar.

Mi política general es mandarles a paseo, si la cosa es grave, por el fondo del lago, y eso cuanto antes mejor. El problema con Pete es que no puedo aplicar mi patrón de comportamiento: es mi amigo. Debe ser más listo de lo que parece, si ha conseguido ese título… Aunque hay días en que no para y me entran ganas de hacerle tragar todas las botellas de tinta disponibles en Hogwarts (unos cientos).

- Veo la mosca mutante que me picó cuando decidí coger adivinación- respondo en tono místico. Peter se queda con la boca abierta. Pero no se lo ha creído, porque mi salud mental no me permite aceptar esa hipótesis. Es TAN evidente que ninguna mosca, ni siquiera mutante, podría sobrevivir entre todo este humo.

Miro a mi alrededor y tropiezo con el familiar pistoletazo de odio de Jeremiah Seymour, que me tiene en su lista de indeseables desde que el regalo de Navidad de Snape cayó en sus manos por accidente. Lo había preparado en colaboración con James y el muy idiota nos fastidió el regalo. Como la semana de antes de las vacaciones nos había ganado un partido, tampoco nos echamos precisamente a llorar cuando hizo efecto.

Me atrevería a asegurar que las chicas de la mesa de al lado se ríen de lo que acabo de decir. Tres risas estúpidas y una sonrisa irónica; pasemos. De todos modos no las conozco. Es un coñazo que estén prestando el oído cada vez que abro la boca.

Me estoy disipando. Honestamente, no me sorprende. En esta clase no se puede respirar. No se ve a dos pasos.

Para no arreglar nada me estoy aburriendo.

- James me avisó- me lamento melancólicamente- Dijo "Sí tu pasas más de diez minutos mirando a una bola sin sacar "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" iré a clase de transformaciones disfrazado de mascota olímpica y saludaré a la Pr. McGonnagal diciendo "¡Ey, tesoro!" - lo recuerdo con ternura, fue a principios de tercero. Lo sigo contando cada vez que entro en esta clase.

Cosa que ocurre muy pocas veces. Los Fundadores sabían lo que hacían al diseñar los cuartos secretos del segundo piso; no lo habrían hecho si no hubiesen querido verlos en uso. Le dije a James que se fuese informando sobre el precio de un disfraz, pero, por supuesto, "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" estaba en mi mesa antes de que pasasen cinco minutos. En realidad me parece que solo esperé a que la profesora dijese su nombre... Continúo en voz alta.

- Y yo tuve que coger Adivinación, sólo por llevarle la contraria a mi madre- sonrío de todos modos. Fue increíble. Lo evoco con cariño, ahora que solo recibo noticias de ella por mi hermano Regulus o por los Vociferadores que me envía de vez en cuando, en sus ratos perdidos, entre dos servicios de té estrellados en la cabeza de la persona que puso la mitad menos detestable de mis genes. Reúno mis dos manos sobre mi corazón.

Resuelvo comunicar a los compadres rata y lobo mis recuerdos de mi amante madre, que con el corazón en la mano ha conseguido arruinarme mis primeros quince años. Suerte que tengo por delante los ciento veinte más que pienso vivir para compensar el tiempo que me echó a perder esa vieja loca.

-Pero se puso furiosa. Había que verla persiguiéndome por la casa, blandiendo su paraguas apolillado y gritando "el fin del mundo se acerca, la degeneración alcanzó la familia Black"

-Cierra el pico, Sirius, murmura Remus- El compañero lobuno refunfuña a la que abro la boca. Aunque sea para pedirle el lápiz a James. Claro que el lápiz del amigo Prongs dispara tinta a presión -Estamos en clase.

-No ¿en serio?- Replico en tono socarrón. Creía que esto era un terma romano. Claro, con tanto humo… ¿Cómo lo iba a pensar?

La profesora se acerca a nosotros. Sé que está dudando si abordarme o dejarme estar. Decido darle un empujoncito para resolver el dilema. Alzo la voz y entorno los ojos en su dirección.

-Eso debe ser un murciélago- interpreto ojeando mi libro- murciélago, murciélago… interpretación oscura… al escritor del libro le apetecía un café cuando tocaba escribir la entrada…

La profesora emerge de las sombras con cara seria. Ni me inmuto. ¿Qué esperaba?

-Ay va, si era la señorita Cassandra. Disculpe, profesora, olvidé que había que mirar el humo de dentro de la bola y no el de fuera.

Remus duda entre si decapitarme y enterrar mi cabeza bajo un secuoya amazónico o ponerse a reír en las narices de la profesora. Sospecho que terminará encontrando un término medio: riendo dentro de clase y decapitándome fuera; tendría que revisar el orden, la verdad. Peter me apoya francamente pero no se nota mucho, está buscando su libro dentro de su mochila. No tengo claro si sabe que lo tiene encima de la mesa y lo hace para disimular que está a mi lado o si es que realmente solo asimila la información que le rodea a diez cm a la redonda. Un día que esté de buenas estudiaré la cuestión.

La profesora parece al borde del colapso. Cada vez mas roja, más, más, más... Mierda, ha abierto la boca y se ha puesto blanca. Yo ya me veía liberado de las clases de adivinación hasta que encontrasen un sustituto, cosa que podría tardar unas semanas

Oigo la voz de James en la cabeza. Me imagino lo que diría "Oh, mi querido muchacho, veo una detención en tu futuro próximo".

No me he enterado de lo primero que ha dicho la profesora Cassandra. Tendré que preguntárselo a Remus, que se entera hasta de los discursos del (idiota del) ministro (lo pongo entre paréntesis por si vuestra orientación política no coincide con la mía. Yo soy un tío tolerante en lo que no concierne a mi familia). Yo las dos veces que he ido al ministerio me he dedicado a jugar a los bolos con las patas de las sillas talladas en la parte de atrás de la sala de audiencia; estoy prácticamente seguro de que mi madre perdió el juicio por mi culpa. En todo caso ella lo tenía claro, según deduzco del estudio del impacto de su mano contra mi mejilla.

Me ha parecido captar algo como "retención" y "fuera de clase" entra una retahíla de palabras que no termino de identificar pero que suenan más a arrebato místico que a bronca pedagógica. Decido abstenerme de abrazar a mi profesora. Podría dar lugar a malas interpretaciones. Y francamente para malas interpretaciones ya está la camarera de las Tres Escobas, que está como un tren. Sólo para que lo sepáis.

Tendría que ir a buscar a Prongs, para ver si amortizamos la tarde. Me suena que tiene Runas Antiguas. Debe estar en algún lado del colegio lejos de esa clase, tal vez perdido en algún sitio del bosque prohibido.

No necesito el mapa para encontrarle, está al final de las escaleras que llevan al Gran Comedor, con la escoba en la mano; viene de jugar. Me quedo parado. No está solo. Más quisiera él. ¡Me están matando a mi Prongs!

- Evans ¡controla tus instintos!

* * *

James realizó un impecable aterrizaje después de un brillante encadenamiento de figuras. Estaba cansado; había perdido forma durante las vacaciones. Los torneos interfamiliares de Quidditch no bastaban para compensar los días al lado de la piscina. Se secó el sudor de las manos contra el mango de su Tornado 77. Lo malo de ser el mejor del colegio en Quidditch es que había poca gente corregirle y entrenarle. Pero la cosa tenía sus compensaciones. Y no había mucho que corregir.

Lentamente recogió el cofre de las pelotas. Su mirada tropezó con la Snitch, que tenía las alas plegadas en la caja, junto a las dos Bladgers. El hueco de la Quaffle estaba vacio: James la sostenía en sus manos en ese momento. Extendió la mano, presa de un súbito impulso, y con un gesto preciso deshizo el resorte que retenía la bola dorada. La pelota vibró, extendió sus alas y se elevó en el aire. La agarró, la acercó a su cara y sonrió, con la cara de triunfo que daba a sus ojos un brillo de picaresca inconsciente, cosa rara en una persona con muchas tendencias teatrales.

Ya nunca tendría que "tomar prestadas" pelotas. Ahora era el capitán.

No es que le sorprendiese. Todos sabían que iba a ser nombrado; era demasiado bueno para no serlo. El obstáculono había sido del campo, sino de fuera. La media anual de cartas del colegio que recibía su casa raramente bajaba de cincuenta.

No sólo eso. También había conseguido el puesto de Premio Anual, sin estar muy seguro de cómo lo había hecho. Había descartado las sugerencias de sus padres (James, no nos enfadaremos si confiesas con que has amenazado al director- al menos, no demasiado), la de Sirius (tío, que bien se traía escondido Dumbledore lo de la bebida) la de su abuela paterna, que resultó la más improbable (hijo mío, al fin has entrado en razón y has abandonado lo de hacer saltar los baños cada vuelta del verano), la de la abuela materna (James ¡no me digas que has sobornado a tus profesores! o peor ¡no me digas que te has portado bien este año!) la de Remus (Ha debido considerar que eras lo bastante maduro. Aunque a decir verdad, lo probable es que se haya equivocado al escribir la dirección) y la de Peter (es que en el fondo le caes bien). Sabía pertinentemente que no había torturado a nadie ni recordaba haber dejado de hacer inocentes bromas; por otra parte no imaginaba al profesor Dumbledore colocado en un rincón de su despacho. La causa era un misterio, pero se traducía en algo mucho más tangible: la insignia de Premio Anual que brillaba sobre su pecho.

Decididamente, ese iba a ser un gran año. Con un silbido satisfecho, volvió a guardar la Snitch en la caja, la cerró y la metió en el armario de los vestuarios previsto para eso. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía con la Quaffle en la mano… que cosas pasan en la vida… ya la guardaría en otra ocasión. Frunció las cejas ¿dónde se suponía que tenía que estar? Lo recordó rápido: en runas.

Se alisó el pelo distraídamente antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada del castillo con la pelota roja en una mano y la escoba en la otra. Recordó la época en la que se la pasaba precisamente para alborotárselo, hacia casi año y medio. Se le había pasado el reflejo, pero no se notaba demasiado: su pelo se iba para todos los lados motu propio. Había sobrevivido ya a un batallón de madres, abuelas y novias enfebrecidas sosteniendo en sus temblorosas manos un peine de plástico y un bote de fijador. Era un superviviente. James le tenía más bien cariño. Se preguntó si sentir instinto gremial hacia su pelo sería muy excéntrico.

Hacia algo de frío, la noche empezaba a caer. James entró en el hall. Las clases habían terminado y se había llenado de gente. El joven pensó en disimular la Quaffle detrás de su espalda pero, por supuesto, eso era indigno de un Merodeador. Oteó el terreno.

Oh, oh. Un Gryffindor bajito estaba lanzando un sortilegio un chico ancho de hombros. James no necesitaba mirar para saber que era un Slytherin, y tampoco necesitaba ser muy listo para deducir que si le veía la profesora McGonagall, que bajaba la esclara en ese momento, alguien iba a tener problemas. Pero por una parte él era muy listo, y por otra no podía permitir que castigasen a un miembro de su casa, un compañero, un camarada, un amigo, casi un hermano. Los detalles eran despreciables ante la idea de sacar de un aprieto a un simpático segundo curso pelirrojo que acababa de colocar orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza de un Slytherin. A decir verdad, el niño observaba su varita como si un elefante acababa de saber de ella y no supiese muy bien que hacer con el; el hechizo le había salido de casualidad. "Que mono", pensó James interiormente, y se adelantó a grandes pasos hacia la directora de su casa.

- "¡Profe… profesora McGonagall!"- James se maldijo interiormente. Mira que sabía que la subdirectora se tomaba los formulismos muy a la seria- "me preguntaba..."- James pensó rápidamente. ¿Qué podía preguntarse? ¡Él lo sabía todo!- "… ¡dónde estaba!"

Brillante idea.

- Cómo se habrá usted fijado, esto es un colegio, señor Potter. Debido a lo cual se podría razonablemente suponer que estaba dando clase- la media sonrisa de la profesora hacia pensar a James que tal vez la mujer no le odiase tanto como la apreciación que acompañaba sus notas daba a entender. "Alumno brillante, sobre todo para hacer el gamberro"…

James la gratificó de una espléndida sonrisa.

- Claro, profesora, tiene razón. – No impide que él se suponía que tenía clase y bien que había estado entrenando. Pero tal vez el esquema no se aplicase a la profesora McGonagall- Quería preguntarle si sería posible que el equipo entrenase dentro de una semana, para adaptar a los nuevos jugadores, ya sabe…

- Supongo que será por eso que lleva la Quaffle en la mano…- la penetrante mirada de la profesora le recorrió de arriba abajo.

- Exacto- la sonrisa de James se ensanchó todavía más- para mentalizar a los chicos- tiró al aire la Quaffle un par de veces, como para darle una utilidad. Lanzó una ojeada por encima del hombro: el chico parecía haber descubierto como funcionaba el hechizo y había aprovechado para adornar con orejas similares a las del primer Slytherin al resto de su grupo. James hizo una mueca. Era gratificante ver como seguían los pasos de los Merodeadores pero no dejaba de ser un poco descuidado de parte del bromista no fijarse que debía su impunidad al ingenio de su Premio Anual.

- Bien, señor Potter, le entregaré el permiso mañana, si pasa a buscarlo. Pero creí que le equipo no estaría listo para jugar.

- No lo está- se apresuró a añadir James- pienso mantener a Danielle Lutyens, Rudolf Brand y yo como cazadores…

- El trío fantástico- aprobó la profesora con una media sonrisa. El nombre lo había puesto Sirius con más que un poco de ironía- Procuren sortear a la señorita McCormack.

- Meg-muro McCormack es un problema, si- James procuraba no pensar en días de festivo en Meaghan McCormack, guardiana y capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff. Lo del muro era, obviamente, también asunto de Sirius- Glynnis Griffiths se quedará como buscadora, y Emily Gardner seguirá de guardiana. Nos falta una pareja para Frank Jefferson como bateador…

- Es el mejor equipo que tenemos desde hace años, Potter, sáquele provecho. Y por el amor de Dios, neutralice a McCormak. No quiero que el profesor Keaton vuelva a pasarme por la cara el número de goles que le metieron a esa muchacha en la última temporada. No superaba la docena.

James hizo un gesto molesto con la mano. El había marcado seis de ellos. Y no había sido fácil.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el maldito niño? Con el rabillo del ojo observó el grupo de agitadores mientras McGonagall se lanzaba en una apasionada apreciación de los equipos del colegio. Tema que James dominaba y que le encantaba discutir. De pronto observó un problema.

Lily Evans, Premio Anual cuyo nombramiento, al contrario del de su compañero, nadie había cuestionado, tenía un agudo sentido de lo que se podía hacer y lo que no. Y daba la impresión que poner orejas nuevas a la gente correspondía a la segunda categoría. James suspiró. Lo que iba a hacer le acarrearía un número incalculable de problemas.

Con un gesto estudiado, tiró la Quaffle al aire. Una vez, dos. A la tercera, simuló que se le escapaba, le dio un golpe con el pie y la envió de lleno sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la chica. Por un momento deseó que fallase el golpe, pero era subestimarse: la pelota roja golpeó la nuca de la chica que se tambaleó. James puso cara de miedo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser TAN bueno? La profesora McGonagall estaba terminando. Que el chico de los conejos desapareciese ¡ya!

- Pase usted por mi despacho mañana, señor Potter, y entrégueme de paso las estadísticas del equipo.

James asintió distraídamente y se precipitó. Realmente no había querido lanzar esa pelota, solo le dolía dejar que castigasen al chico. No le gustaba perder y ya está.

Descendió a toda prisa las escaleras. Lily Evans había recogido la Quaffle, y se había apoyado contra la barandilla con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente, esperaba a alguien. Alguien susceptible de pasearse con una pelota en las manos y de tirarla para evitar a alguien una detención. Un chico de pelo negro alborotado, simpáticos ojos avellana, alto y atlético. James Potter. Él.

- Evans, lo siento... No quería, se me ha escapado- James presentó su sonrisa inocente marca registrada de toda la vida.

- ¿Esperas que te crea?- Nadie en el colegio creería que una pelota no hacia lo que James le dijese. Lily entreabrió los ojos. Una fina línea verde apareció entre sus pestañas.

- Claro que no- James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso serio. Llevaba dos años pidiéndole salir. Habían aprendido a conocerse más de lo que la gente sospechaba. En realidad, se compenetraban bastante bien. Eso no evitaba que James, a cada salida, la viese con un chico que no era él… por encima de la cabeza de su propia pareja. Observó la Quaffle que Lily sostenía en las manos con más que una pequeña dosis de amargura. Era del mismo color rojo que el pelo de Evans, y era la segunda cosa que le había obsesionado a lo largo del último año. Los dos rojos de su vida estaban juntos en una escalera, ambos muy lejos de su alcance. De hecho, los dos rojos de su vida acababan de entrar en colisión. Era para volverse loco.

Evans abrió los ojos por completo. James contuvo la respiración. Veía un brillo en los ojos de Lily que sólo le dedicaba a él, que el supiese. En todo caso no se lo deseaba a nadie más.

- Potter, te explicas como un conejo- sentenció ella. James hizo una mueca- y ejerces tu puesto de manera similar. Se supone que tienes que castigar, no ganarte castigos. No puedes ser tan favoritista.

Le dio la espalda sin soltar la Quaffle. James se preguntó que pasaría si trataba de quitársela a la manera del terreno de Quidditch, haciendo una entrada violenta. Luego borró la imagen de su mente.

- ¡Evans! ¡Eh Evans! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Dame eso! ¡Es mío!

Ella no se dio la vuelta.

- Creía que era de la escuela.

- Bueno eso también, pero es del equipo de Quidditch, y por extensión de su capitán, o sea mío. Ya me la estás devolviendo. ¡Evans! ¡Ey!

- Quizá dentro de un rato.

La pelirroja echo a andar hacia donde un grupo de Slytherins y de Gryffindors de los primeros cursos montaban una reproducción a escala de la batalla de Waterloo. James, desde detrás, se olvidó un momento para gritar un ánimo a los de su casa. Por encima de sus cabezas, alguien gritó "diez shikles por los leones". James levantó la cabeza y chilló "¡tacaño!".

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Evans había sacado su varita, suprimido unas cuantas orejas de conejo torcidas y ensangrentadas, enviado a la enfermería a unos cuantos contendientes, y arrinconado al pelirrojo culpable de todo. James le dirigió una mirada de ánimo desde detrás. El otro le respondió por un gesto de patética desesperación.

- Me harás un estudio sobre la transformación en las metamorfosis de Ovidio- enunciaba Evans- en una semana…

James vio su oportunidad. Esbozó una sonrisa made-in-Merodeador e interrumpió:

- Exacto. Dentro de una semana, me lo entregarás en la sala común.

Dentro de una semana, James habría olvidado por completo todo lo referente al asunto.

- Anda, esfúmate- dijo James con un insoportable tono paternalista- y no te olvides de tu ensayo sobre… el Ars Amanti ¿era eso?

Abstraído por la cuestión y feliz de haber salido del asunto sin otro mal, James se giró hacia la escalera rezumando satisfacción.

- Te olvidas algo, Potter- y un James Potter de vuelta a la realidad, uno.

James oyó el silbido de la Quaffle antes de verla. Se dio la vuelta y atrapó la pelota. Sin pose esta vez, dijo:

- ¿Intentas hacerme daño con una pelota, Evans?

Lily, que había cedido a un pueril ojo por ojo, se sintió avergonzada. Pero tenía la fuerza de su lado: le era muy muy fácil herir a James por otros medios.

James sostuvo la pelota en alto con expresión fija. Sentía el aire enrarecerse a su alrededor; se sintió tentado de pedirle perdón, de decirle que castigase a quien quisiese, que si ella le dijese que quería pegar fuego a todos los segundo curso, él le sujetaba el queroseno. Pero algo le trababa la lengua... su orgullo. Inclinó la cabeza.

- Creí que se podría hablar contigo este año, Potter - hablaba en voz baja. El hall estaba desierto. Las clases habían vuelto a empezar.

Fue el momento que eligió Sirius para demostrar que era posible ser más inoportuno que Platón Crawford y mucho peor intencionado.

- Evans, ¡controla tus impulsos!

La pelirroja lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio hacia la cima de la escalera, dónde Sirius estaba subido a la barandilla agitando los brazos. Con una sonrisa triunfal se deslizó barandilla abajo. El se lo pasaba de coña, pero Lily estaba de mal humor.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó. James se apoyó contra la pared con los hombros hundidos. Sirius le miró con cara interrogante.

- ¿He dicho algo inconveniente?

James había aspirado a estar en términos más o menos amistosos con la prefecta. Él tenía todo el colegio para consolarse de que le rechazase. La broma empezaba a perder su gracia. Pero podían haber sido amigos… sólo amigos.

James estaba repleto de ideas para su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. A parte de ganar la copa de Quidditch y de las cuatro casas, estaba dispuesto a sacar la mejor nota en los Newts de los dos últimos siglos, hacer fiestas en la sala común y organizar una serie de concursos de bromas en Hogwarts. Pero para eso necesitaba la colaboración de Evans.

Lentamente, se separó de la pared y le dio una palmada a Sirius en la espalda.

- La hemos hecho buena, Padfoot.


	2. Segundo

Disclaimer: Dad a César lo que es del César…

**Capi 2: De noche salen los lobos**

En la época feliz en la que James no pasaba cada microsegundo libre sumido en su marisma emocional, era genuinamente capaz de entender una broma. La vida no merece la pena de ser tomada en serio, creedme. Pero un aciago día, la luna roja se acostó bajo un cielo de plomo y el alba despuntó envenenada, las rosas se estiraron sobre tallos duros y espinas de metal, y mi amigo se enamoró.

Si hubiese sido una chica, no hubiesen faltado los listos que dijesen que "floreció". No los faltaron ni aunque fuese un tío. Sirius, para ser más exacto, fue prolijo en metáforas florales. Él cree que entiende a James mejor que nadie, pero se limita a compenetrarse con él. Soy yo el rey de la mesa de disección emocional. Sirius en realidad vive con las cosas o a procura que las cosas vivan con él. A veces me corroe la envidia, lo admito- igual que admito que la expresión está plagiada de una telenovela sudamericana. Hay algo irresistible en las cursiladas chilladas con aplomo por mujeres apasionadamente estúpidas-

Hay que reconocer que al casting de la vida yo debí llegar bastante tarde… Aunque la verdad es que James, materia de triunfador y sino que venga Dios y lo vea, tiene todas las de ganar para ser el prota cool que no se lleva a la chica, con lo que él también había debido caerle mal al director.

James se volvió desgraciado. Le dio un matiz nuevo a todo lo que hacía. Una parte de él iba siempre al borde de pegársela. Me temo que preparaba mis palabras antes de hablarle de según qué temas. Aunque claro, como yo he sido, hasta la fecha, el único individuo razonable al que no considera un completo plasta (y aún así a veces me entran las dudas) y aunque calibro al ridículo al que me expongo al hablar así apenas un año después de cumplir los 16, se ha de admitir que todo el tacto de la parte masculina de Hogwarts me ha sido graciosamente entregado. Me alegra pensar que cuando Lily se carga todas las defensas de James, él viene a mí porque sabe que yo siempre tengo la argamasa preparada.

Aún así me temo que nuestros momentos dorados han quedado atrás. O quizá sólo es Peter el que habla por mi boca -Peter Pan, obviamente-.

Yo creo en que hay cosas que no entendemos, como porqué hay niños que nacen magos, de dónde sale la parte del amor que no es biológica (o si la hay, ya que estamos), que es el aura de una persona, en que consiste exactamente el don de gentes y porqué hay juguetes que se rompen al salir del paquete. En realidad no me fijé en Lily hasta que no tuve más remedio, porque una persona como ella es potencialmente muy peligrosa para mí. No estoy contento con mi suerte. Ella, en cambio, está tan feliz. Me da que sé porqué la odia su hermana. Petunia daría su brazo si oyese que lo normal en Londres es ir manco, y yo... Yo consideraría mudarme, pero no me pasearía por allí con los dos brazos puestos. A James no le afectan esos complejos tontos, así que le da igual que Lily sea fantástica, y la quiere a pesar de eso.

Yo he dejado que James se le eche encima y no me vienen pensamientos rencorosos por los bordes, y una vez más estoy hablando de Sirius. La verdad que se demuestra una vez más que no hacer nada es hacer algo, porque mi subconsciente sabía que iba a cagarla y lo cierto es que no lo ha decepcionado.

…

Rudy pasó la noche del viernes- o al menos, la segunda mitad- pegando carteles sobre los armarios. Los había hecho con pergamino robado a Sirius Black. Una de sus peculiaridades es que siempre iba corto de material y nunca se le notaba debido a su amplio concepto de la propiedad privada.

Remus le sujetaba los carteles con aire pensativo- a él el alcohol le daba aire intelectual- releyendo de vez en cuando la inscripción "Coto privado de caza de Rudolf Brand".

- ¿Pa que leches teres un coto privao aquí?- si, bueno, sólo era un aire.

- Rems, mi buen amigo. La razón por la que no tienes novia es que eres demasiado cerebral.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Remus no tenía las ideas muy claras. ¿Por qué le estarían psicoanalizando así, sin comerlo ni beberlo? ¿Ni beberlo? ¿Qué no había bebido esa noche? Su propia broma le hizo reír (estúpidamente).

- Que eres un témpano. Pero aún eso sería recuperable si no tuvieses la maldita manía de no aprovechar las oportunidades que te proporciona nuestro glorioso colegio. Así que cuando Sirius Black ronda los pasillos…

- Eres tú el que ronda los pasillos, subrayó Remus con mala fe.

- Irrelevante. Rudy argumentaba con la eficaz técnica de desestimar todo lo que dijera el contrario. Aunque Remus le había buscado la cuarta pata al gato (es sabido que algunos gatos mágicos tienen cinco y tres). -Cuando Sirius Black merodea por la zona, los demás haríamos bien en utilizar todos los métodos que la ley pone a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos que no se acerque y destroce el duro trabajo de los que genuinamente tenemos que currar para levantarle las chicas. He dicho.

Remus reflexionó intensamente.

- Rudy, declaró sin amargura tras unos segundos. Eres un hipócrita. No has currado por una chica jamás.

El otro no se inmuto, pero le asestó al licántropo una cachetada amistosa. Él no era hipócrita. Tenía la clave de la vida.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Rudy… Sabes que a veces tienes más pluma que Fawks…

- La auténtica masculinidad no tiene fronteras.

Rudolf se había sentado en el antepecho de la ventana y contemplaba el vacío con la satisfacción del que no piensa caerse por él. Alto, desgarbado, con brazos y piernas demasiado largos para el resto del cuerpo, era moreno y devastadoramente simpático, por mucho que cuando andase sus piernas nunca parecían coordinarse con el resto de su cuerpo y aunque llevaba las manos colgando como si no formasen parte de él. Era voluble, imprevisible, sociable y misántropo al mismo tiempo. Era también uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia de Hogwarts.

Remus le apreciaba una barbaridad y pensaba que era un caradura y le insultaba regularmente por eso. Insultar ya estaba lo bastante lejos de su comportamiento normal para considerarlo en sí mismo una especie de insulto.

…

James y Sirius habían decidido no dormir. Ahora el ambiente de la fiesta se desvanecía y James se fijó de repente en lo tétrico que podía resultar Hogwarts, Hogwarts y sus fantasmas y sus ventanas góticas, si uno se dejaba llevar por un momento.

- Nunca he comprendido por qué celebrábamos el principio del año, gruñó Sirius, que era un hombre lógico y no veía en que el final de las vacaciones constituía un motivo de celebración.

- Bien se hacen despedidas de soltero, observó James con filosofía. Recogió un cojín del suelo y se puso a hacer toques con la rodilla- Por cierto- añadió con una mirada vaga por la ventana- Que sepas que ya he elegido un sitio bonito para enterrarte.

Sirius se derrumbó en un sofá con un ojo abierto y el otro más hermético que los cofres de Gringotts.

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero me parece prematura. ¿A qué debo está vez el placer de tu cabreo?- Sirius había pasado una infancia demasiado seria para permitirse el lujo de ser serio nunca más.

James creyó ver una mancha blanca caminando por el parque y forzó la vista para asegurarse.

- Sirius, pequeño idiota- dijo recurriendo casi sin darse cuenta a un tic de Rudolf- ¿Por qué no pones un poco de lo tuyo en que me lleve bien con Lily?

- Para fregados sentimentales, te equivocas de ventanilla. Dirígete a Moony. Creo que está de guardia.

- Está colgando carteles y tú le estás dando largas al tema… y aparte, no hace falta que te piques porque nunca te vaya a pedir consuelo. Cuando voy a pedir consuelo lo que necesito es consuelo, no que me llamen nenaza, observó James no sin cierta lógica.

- ¿Tenemos que discutir de esto? Algo en la voz de Sirius sugería que el tema lo tenía hastiado.

-¿Hay vida posible más allá del fondo de la copa?- intervino de Peter, en pleno arrebato místico. Es posible que los otros dos hubiesen olvidado momentáneamente su existencia.

- A la de Sirius le quedan cinco minutos- dijo James, buen chico, haciéndose la manicura- o haciendo como que se hacía- con la punta de la varita.

- No seas amargado, James. Lily no vale la pena de que me casques la cabeza.

- Tu problema, replicó James, es que todavía no has calibrado que eso lo calibro yo, y si calibro que cabalmente me has jodido toda oportunidad de desconvencer a Lily de que soy una cata de ser humano inferior, soy capaz de cabrearme y calibrar, so capullo, que tu cabeza bien merece ser acardanelada y tú mismo… tú mismo…

- ¿Zo mismo?, dijo Sirius, que no le había escuchado.

- Capado, concluyó James, tan satisfecho con la aliteración que se tumbó boca abajo en un sillón, con los pies en el aire y la cabeza a ras del suelo, y procedió a probar con cuanto whisky podía cubrir la parte inferior de su mandíbula sin derramarlo por el suelo.

- Ah, how delightful, comentó Black, que era un pijo. Oye, ¿sabes que es hora de ronda, verdad?

En ese momento Peter canturreó la canción de Friends.

Pero James se había dormido entre un revoltijo de botellas y de las plumas de un cojín que no había sobrevivido a la fiesta. Sirius le sacó un zapato y se lo metió en la boca, abierta de par en par – al fin y al cabo estaba cabeza abajo-. Obviamente, James se despertó, boqueó como un pez y enseguida le juró a Sirius que iba a enterrar su cabeza en el Bosque Maldito.

Tal vez lo habría hecho, ya que la paciencia de James tenía un límite y Sirius lo había traspasado hacía un par de años. Por otra parte, estaba harto de la hostilidad tenaz que le dedicaba su amigo a más o menos todo el resto del mundo y hubiese dado mucho para que fuese menos egoísta, menos gremiario y un poco más caritativo. Llevaba la idea de que si Sirius hubiese sido gobernante, habría sido tirano persa y no presidente democrático. Lo que probablemente era una injusticia.

- Sirius, dijo, rebajando el tono. El problema contigo es que la mitad de las veces que empiezas una conversación lo que estás intentando es cornear al desgraciado al que le diriges la palabra. Y no estoy hablando especialmente de mí.

Y era verdad, porque en el libro de Sirius, la única manera de conocer a alguien era metiéndose con él.

- James, esto no viene a cuento de nada.

- Macho pero es que estoy cansado de torearte por cuenta de quien sea y que luego te hagas el loco.

Sirius le sacó la lengua.

James le miró incrédulo durante unos segundos y luego se tiró al suelo y se deslomó de risa después de partirse el cráneo. Sirius, que estaba de mala leche, esbozó una sonrisa donde el triunfo, la risa, el cariño y el más puro sadismo se mezclaban como hermanos.

En ese momento llegaron Rudy y Remus desde el retrato. Desde la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas también asomaron dos parejas de zapatos: los de Danielle, que por su condición de cazadora era la única de las amigas de Lily que trataba a James por derecho propio, y los de la propia Lily.

James y Sirius, que en otra vida habían sido una pareja de cómicos en paro, redoblaron las risas durante unos segundos. De repente James se calló, en posición estrafalaria sobre el suelo, mientras la risa de Sirius adquiría una nota de histerismo y subía una octava, tal vez por eso.

- ¿De qué os reís? Pregunto Remus, que sabía que querían que lo hiciese, pero cuidó de no parecer muy interesado porque el también tenía una imagen que mantener.

James le miró de hito en hito desde el suelo, con un pie todavía sobre el sillón, el otro torcido debajo de la mesa, los brazos separados y un aire vagamente crístico. Sirius dejó su risa morir en una nota alta y procedió a rascarse la cabeza. Se volvían sublimes con la audiencia.

Rudy, que no había nacido para segundario –de hecho a veces aseguraba que sus abuelos eran Charlot, Woody Allen y la totalidad de los integrantes de Monty Phyton, pero nadie le creía porque era evidente que no podía tener tantos- procedió a sentarse flemáticamente y a hacer levitar las plumas del cojín para formar remolinos. Mientras, el único que tuvo a bien responder fue Peter; y aún así con tono mal asegurado.

- Nada, de nada.

En realidad llevaban medio picados desde por la mañana. En Estudios Muggles habían tenido que simular entre dos una conversación en la que uno ofrecía algún tipo de oferta relacionada con el mundo muggle (el ejemplo había sido electrodomésticos) y el otro actuaba en consecuencia. El problema era que Sirius se había empeñado en ofrecer servicios pecaminosos con voz aflautada y James había reaccionado en consecuencia, y encima jurando que era víctima de acoso escolar y que si no fuese porque los elfos domésticos le caían bien no pasaría ni una hora más en el colegio.

Remus gruñó su asentimiento y Rudy montó un partido de Quidditch con las plumas del cojín. Lily y Danielle todavía seguían en las escaleras.

- Pues Sirius ha estimado que James no debería responder obscenidades y se ha vengado durante la tarde, explicó Peter.

James, que perdonaba todo lo que le hacía reír, se volvió para jurarle a Sirius que era el tío más retorcido que había conocido en su vida y que le adoraba por ello. De repente se fijó que algo le hacía cosquillas y le pegó fuego a las plumas que Rudy seguía haciendo flotar.

Lily bajó en ese momento y el corazón de James se olvidó un latido, pero estaba habituado al salto de vallas a esas alturas. Lo cierto es que era él el que estaba mágico. Una corona de fuego le rodeaba la cabeza y algunas cenizas negras dispuestas a tiznarle las mejillas le hacían guiñar los ojos, pero Lily era una mujer muy dura.

- Aquí está la dama de tus pensamientos, dijo Danielle hablando de si misma.

James la observó con ojo crítico.

- Atravesaré mares y montañas, decapitaré dragones, talaré selvas y fundiré icebergs por ti, Danielle, si apartas esas luces de mi cara.

Tanto Danielle como los demás contuvieron la respiración, listos para ver quien cedía a la tentación. Fue Rudolf.

- Sí, siempre has sido de pocas luces.

Todos se echaron a reír y James puso cara feroz.

- Rudy, cuando os pongo un juego de palabras tan a huevo, lo mínimo que espero es que aproveches la oportunidad de callarte.

Rudy declaró con voz sepulcral.

- Hola, me llamó Tomás de Torquemada, tú mataste a mi padre, prepárate a morir.

Lily resopló de risa. Cuando se metían con James nunca dejaban las cosas a medias y Sirius imitó –maravillosamente- acento americano sureño para añadir con tono sádico:

- El Gran Brujo del Imperio Invisible ha ordenado que te barbacoen…

James, mucho más acojonado de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer, retrocedió a cuatro patas rápidamente y protestó con un tono ligeramente demasiado a agudo. Danielle se echó a reír aún más sonoramente.

- No huyas, James, la luz no duele… Es decir, a la gente normal no les duele…

James les dirigió un insulto colectivo y refunfuñó:

- Sí, soy vampiro, brillo en la oscuridad y encima me como a las niñas pequeñas…

Y se abalanzó sobre Danielle con fingiendo estar muerto de hambre. Eso sí, se paró a más o menos un metro de ella, se alisó la túnica y declaró con frialdad – pero haciéndose el interesante.

- En realidad, los vampiros no brillan.

Aunque obviamente estaba esperando que le preguntasen como lo sabía, Rudolf se agitó y dijo con buen humor.

- James, odiaría incomodarte pero juraría que Lily ha venido a buscarte para hacer la ronda.

La ronda de al menos uno de los pisos era reglamentaria para los Premios Anuales, para verificar que no quedaba ningún alumno de los cursos inferiores fuera de los dormitorios. Eso sí, normalmente no se hacía a la una y media de la mañana pero Lily también había estado de fiesta.

James cambiaba muy rápido de la comedia a la más absoluta seriedad y no era un perezoso. Agarró su varita, le hizo un gesto a los demás y salió de la sala. Lily se encogió de hombros, dijo adiós y le siguió.

Remus respiró hondo y anunció que se iba a dormir. Sirius se levantó para imitarle y la sala quedó vacía, menos en lo que a Rudy y Danielle se refería, que se quedaron mirando al techo con aire pensativo.

…

Lily salió de la sala común dándole vueltas al hecho de que Sirius sacase a colación el Ku Klux Klan con tanta tranquilidad de espíritu, ya que los mortífagos eran básicamente kukluxklaneros entintados y era sabiduría popular que gran parte de la familia de Sirius le tenía afición a esa clase de actos vandálicos de grado de barbarie variable.

Pero Sirius era un dandy… lo que probablemente había intervenido tanto como cualquier factor altruista en ganarle a la política del live and let live. Lily, que le juzgaba a veces más duramente de lo que merecía, tenía sin embargo algo de razón al pensar que no defendía los muggles en tanto a seres humanos individuales, sino en nombre de valores abstractos.

En cuanto a James, la esperaba apoyado contra la pared, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, el flequillo sobre la frente bajada y los ojos brillando con cierta dosis de hostilidad. ¿O quizá era solo la impresión que le daba la luz de las antorchas? Lily recordó los neones de su antiguo colegio, que de noche parecía un loft industrial destartalado…

- Hola, le saludó como si tal cosa. Tenía sentido porque no había pronunciado una palabra desde que había bajado con Danielle a la sala común. Aún así, saludarle después de haber pasado juntos los 10 últimos minutos le dio un cierto toque íntimo a la conversación.

Él no se movió, o tal vez se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros mientras esperaba a que llegase a su altura. Ella intuyó que le perturbaba el que los pasos que daba en el corredor desierto no tuviesen otro objeto que acercarse a él.

No parecía con ganas de hablar pero hizo una pregunta, posiblemente para plegarse a las convenciones de los encuentros en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Resultó muy banal, para sorpresa de ambos.

- Bien… En Grecia.

- ¿Con la comunidad maga o por libre?

Lily sonrió.

- ¿No iría por libre entre los magos?

James no pudo evitar pensar que no, que para nada. Pero había respondido a una pregunta por otra y cambió de tema.

- ¿Tú qué vas a hacer el año que viene?

Mientras tanto, se habían dirigido hacia el cuarto piso, el que les tocaba a los Premios Anuales patrullar. Con el título venían más responsabilidades que privilegios. Aunque sabían prácticamente todas las contraseñas del colegio, divulgarlas era muy mala idea y James había tenido que resistir la tentación. Tenían derecho a los baños de prefectos, y como todos los alumnos de séptimo, a estudio propio. Eran los primeros en elegirlo y tenían un margen más amplio en el momento de decorarlo, pero a las horas de patrullas, organización y castigo, la recompensa era la gloria –en palabras de James-.

- Todavía no lo tengo claro. Ni siquiera sé si voy a seguir en el mundo mago.

James se paró en seco, mucho más sorprendido de lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Volver con los muggles?

Lily se sintió vagamente ofendida.

- ¿Sí, que pasa? Adivina una cosa, Potter, el mundo también funciona sin ayuda de magia y muchas veces igual de bien.

Había algo casi blasfemo en decir que la magia no era indispensable, pero la sinceridad con la que reaccionó respondía sobre todo a la idea de que Lily tuviese la intención de apartarse de su mundo.

- Evans, por Merlin, los muggles son como un bebé al que hubieses amputado los dos brazos. Aunque se las arreglen con los pies, sigue siendo triste que no tengan conciencia de que les faltan un par de extremidades… por mucho que dibujen genial con los dedos de los pies y eso.

La pelirroja se echó a reír sin demasiada amabilidad.

- Podrías tener razón, pero te equivocas. No tienes ni idea, pero supongo que no es culpa tuya. Ni el mago más progre ha oído hablar de Platón, ni de Graham Bell, de Newton, de Gauss, de Tennyson, de Shakespeare... ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? En el mundo mago, nada, pero en el mundo muggle, sois unos catetos. Y seguiría sin pasar nada porque eso no es tan raro, pero es que ni siquiera sabéis quienes son los Beatles y sois de Londres, cosa que en mi familia requeriría meterse debajo de una piedra y ni siquiera, porque hace 15 años que todas ruedan y meten un escándalo de la hostia. Si os pusiesen un casette en la mano lo usaríais de posavasos y con un vinilo jugaríais al frisbee. Y hace seiscientos años que los magos se visten como en la edad media.

James se rió también, pero con ganas, y una dosis de alegría inesperada. El fuego que Lily había puesto disipó el mal humor que llevaba a cuestas, y sobre todo, había dejado de creer que fuese a dejar la magia. La gente como ella solo defendía con tanto fuego aquello por lo que no pensaba optar.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Tú no te enteras más que cualquier otro.

- No, reconocía James con voz llena de ternura. Enséñame cuando quieras.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué no? Te puedo sacar de aquí ahora mismo y llevarte a Londres. Las noches aquí empiezan pronto. Podríamos llegar a tiempo de pasear por las calles, ver muggles, vestir ropa muggle, beber bebidas muggles y bailar música muggles mientras me enseñas un poco de que va.

Lily le miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

No se había negado de plano y era una buena señal.

- Porque te apetece, le dijo con gentileza.

- ¿Contigo? Preguntó pensativa. James asintió con la cabeza esperando que la noche, la fiesta recién acabada y la nostalgia de Londres transformasen un plan de locos en una buena idea.

- ¿Es peligroso?

- ¿Londres muggle? No. El ministerio autoriza a los hijos de padres magos mayores de 16 a utilizar la magia fuera del recinto de Hogwarts, en el marco de una política contra el Señor Oscuro. Lo siento, añadió, y efectivamente parecía pesaroso, tanto por la discriminación como del uso que le estaba dando a la ley.

- ¿Cómo iríamos?

La causa estaba ganada y James sonrió de triunfo y de alegría. Lily se fijó y estuvo a punto de retirar lo dicho, pero él le cogió las manos y sonrió:

- Tu déjame a mí.

…

Estaban en el 77 y había un grupo en Londres especialmente digno de verse. Usaron magia y codazos para hacerse con entrada y con hueco y desde el primer segundo fue una noche inolvidable. Ella les veía por tercera vez y tardó menos de cinco segundos en desconectar el cuerpo de la cabeza. James, en cambio, no había oído nunca nada parecido y tardó un rato en superar la sensación de imbecilidad, durante el cual vagó con los brazos bajados, arrastrado por corrientes de gente. Al cabo se acordó de quien era, localizó a Lily, bebió lo bastante y tiró de improvisación para compensar que se había metido en un live de los Sex Pistols sin saber quiénes eran ni que leches tocaban. Ahora bien, a ratos eso no lo sabían ni ellos así que daba igual.

Alguien le volcó algo que olía a cerveza solo a medias en la espalda y por poco llegan a las manos, pero Lily le agarró por el pelo y se lo llevó hacia atrás, cosa que después le reprocharía mucho porque no hubo manera de recuperar terreno. Él mismo, respecto a ella, siguió una línea de conducta aleatoria –que nunca consiguiese nada con ella respondía a que casi nunca era coherente consigo mismo- entre protegerla con su cuerpo o empujarla de rompe olas. Jugó con su pelo, y lo dejó hecho una maraña pegajosa que otra chica (una que no fuese maga) hubiera tenido que cortar.

Salieron con los oídos silbantes y mirando el cielo con cara inquieta porque se habían ido sin reloj. De hecho James por poco se iba en túnica. Mientras volvían al translocador 100% ilegal que los Merodeadores habían fabricado a base de experimentar con ratones blancos, James se dedicó a examinar los troncos de los árboles asegurando que la disposición del musgo indicaba la hora.

Lily sabía que algo no iba bien pero no acaba de conectar el qué, pero luego James decidió que en los castaños el musgo indicaba las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

- ¿Las ocho? Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

James lo encontró muy gracioso y se puso a chillar a coro y a hacer el mono por los bordillos. De repente, se paró en seco y dijo:

- ¿Qué me has llevado a ver? Estoy como si me hubiesen pasado alternativamente de 100 m bajo el agua a 100 m en el aire durante toda la noche.

Lily se lo imaginó y pensó que parecía un mix del juego de playstation de buscando a Nemo con el de Tarzán.

- Tú céntrate en que lleguemos a tiempo a Transformaciones.

James se preguntó cómo era posible que los Sex Pistols coexistiesen en el mismo país que la profesora McGonagall, pero no encontró la respuesta.

- 'amos a llegar doa, dijo de mal humor.

- Yaaa. Ha sido idea tuya, recordó ella con mala fe.

- Tengo muchas ideas. Algunas están destinadas a ser malas, respondió él tan tranquilo y Lily se echó a reír.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, constató alegremente.

- Es culpa de mi madre, aclaró él. No podría haber salido tan sinvergüenza sin un mínimo de instrucción.

- "You gotta understand, it's just our bringin' up-ke, that gets us out of hand!" canturreó Lily sin afinar mucho.

James arqueó las cejas y la ignoró:

- ¿A cuánto te ha salido la noche? Te tengo que pagar.

Pero Lily estaba on a roll.

- "Ev'rything free in America, for a small fee in America!"

Le cogió de la mano e improvisaron una coreografía entre Lily, James y la farola, y según jurarían los tres más tarde, no les quedó nada mal.

Lamentablemente, James recordó que lo del musgo era para la brújula y no para el reloj y tuvieron que replantearse la hora que era. Lily aseguraba que era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta en función de la posición de las estrellas, así que se tumbaron en la acera y se pusieron a mirar.

Ella declaró que necesitaba dibujar, así que sacó un eye-liner. Como la piedra lo desgastaba mucho, James se quitó la camiseta y Lily se puso a dibujar constelaciones sobre su piel desnuda.

James volaba, borracho de alcohol y de muchas otras cosas, y Lily se dejaba tentar. Entraba en el juego y salía como un gorrión que quiere picotear un pan situado al lado de un gato. En el silencio de la calleja, bajo una farola, a principios de septiembre, donde el calor venía de la mente, si James hubiese visto una tienda de tatuajes abierta, Lily hubiese tenido que usar todo su poder de persuasión para que no se tatuase en el pecho un conjunto de triángulos que supuestamente representaban la bóveda celeste y que Lily dibujaba inclinada sobre él, con la lengua ligeramente sacada y la respiración irregular.

Quería agarrar la muñeca que se paseaba por su piel. Era cuanto veía de ella. Pero habría sido levantar la mano contra Lily. La había tenido para sí durante una noche y querer más sería codicia. Aún así, lo habría hecho, pero Lily se rió por lo bajo y la risa salió tan fresca que se calló.

- Son las 4 y media, decidió Lily al cabo, y te va a encantar, pero estamos en fase de asteroides impares y Minerva es el 93.

James la miró con sospecha.

- Estás diciendo chorradas sólo para ver la cara que pongo, ¿verdad?

Lily se rió como una niña pequeña.

- No. Me hago la lista para impresionarte.

James no dijo nada, pero su expresión recordó la que había tenido mientras la esperaba fuera de la sala común. Lily se arrepintió de haber hablado, pero se lo pensó tres segundos con la cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro y se dijo que nada de lo que pudiese decir tenía tanta importancia. ¿Por qué le habría dado por pasar esa noche? Si James aceptaba jugarse el corazón, a ella no le importaba aceptar una partida. Había puesto mucho menos en la mesa.

También había habido cosas que quizás hubiese hecho si el sol no se fuese a levantar al día siguiente y que decidió no hacer.

- No me apetece volver, añadió.

Hacía horas que James pensaba eso mismo.

Habían dejado la piedra que hacía de traslador escondida en un porche, y aunque se confundieron tres veces al buscarla, consiguieron tomárselo con calma.

Se despidieron en la parte inferior de las escaleras, en la Sala Común, tras haber recorrido el pasadizo secreto desde Hogsmeade a la escuela. El cansancio eliminó toda tensión y se dijeron simplemente buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lo que no es mío no me pertenece. El resto sí.

Capitulo 3: Rayando a gran altura!

Lo primero que hizo James al levantarse al día siguiente, tras engullir un par de pociones destinadas a dejarle en estado coherente, fue localizar al segundo curso que había ocasionado su roce con Lily hacía unos días. Le encontró preguntando por allí –no sabía su nombre y no podía usar sus trucos habituales- por un pelirrojo con historia delictivo, y se sentó entre él y su gente a la hora del desayuno. Al que menos le llevaba 20 cm y destacaba un montón, pero demostró ser una autoridad en toda una serie de figuritas, animalejos, cartillas y una larga parafernalia coleccionable. También era un erudito del Quidditch, y tuvo mucho éxito.

Volvió con los brazos morados por que se le ocurrió aceptar un desafío a un pulso contra un escuchirrimiado primer curso, lo que como todo el mundo sabe es una temeridad, porque todos sus amigos se le colgaron del brazo y los que no lo eran le pellizcaron salvajemente. Perdió el pulso y con él, el respeto de los cursos inferiores.

- ¿Porqué me llamas JB?, preguntó el que había venido a buscar al cabo de una hora de que, efectivamente, le llamara así.

- Es de Jean Baptiste. En inglés no existe como nombre de pila. Pero no te angusties, es un nombre relativamente frecuente en Francia.

JB –le iban a llamar así el resto de su vida en Hogwarts- enarcó las cejas, igual de perplejo.

- Juan Bautista te pega, y ahora, amigo mío, nos vamos a ver a Salomé.

Y le agarró por una oreja y presentó su cabeza en bandeja de plata a Lily, que no se la había pedido pero a la que complació recibirla. JB juró hacer su castigo escrupulosamente y James prometió leérselo… al menos para verificar que estaba hecho.

Medianamente satisfecho, porque al fin y al cabo había sido una rendición, James volvió al dormitorio y decidió salir en busca de Rudy, para que le cambiase las ideas.

…

- ¿Cuánto costaría sobornar a todo el colegio para que todos hagamos como si hoy no es hoy sino mañana?- preguntó pensativamente Danielle.

Lily rió con suavidad, esperando a que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza.

- Eso no estaría bien.

- ¿A quién le importa? Canturreó una chica del mismo dormitorio, June Harper, que estaba intentando acabar el primer ensayo de pociones del año y se ensañaba con la pluma como si quisiese agujerear el pergamino, la mesa y los siete pisos que tenían debajo.

- Por mucha ilusión que te haga, el pergamino no es el profesor Slughorn- observó Danielle.

- No pronuncies ese nombre en este cuarto- dijo Juno con voz cortante- Y cámbiate el jersey del uniforme por uno que haga menos evidente que tenemos un gato.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi gato?- Laura Adelberg declaraba la guerra contra la humanidad, es decir, se cepillaba el pelo- No le hagas pagar tu mala leche. Ni siquiera se ha ido a dormir a tu cama hoy.

- Eso es porque la de Jo está libre- observó June mordiendo la pluma hasta mancharse la boca de tinta.

- Eso es porque no quería molestarte.

- Te creería si eso le hubiese importado alguna vez.

- Es que se ha desarrollado moralmente durante las vacaciones.

- ¡Yo he pasado las vacaciones contigo!

Dos minutos se desarrollaba una sangrienta escena bélica que implicaba un gato, dos chicas y un cepillo de pelo.

Lily guardó el estuche de maquillaje y suspiró, recordando la noche anterior con una sensación de incredulidad. Lo peor es que se habían dejado la ronda a medias y tenía que volver a hacerla.

….

Danielle había prometido traerle el desayuno a Lily, que pasaría el rato patrullando, y se había olvidado la botella. Al buscar alternativas, tropezó con la armadura de un centauro (¿?) y se lo echó por la túnica; al intentar lavarse con un hechizo, se encontró con la ropa descolorida y cuando se reunió con Lily en la puerta de los calabozos, su uniforme era de un color amarillo indeciso. Le dio un panecillo, una probeta de laboratorio llena de zumo de manzana, y una mirada intimidante para hacerla callar.

- ¿Que tal la patrulla?

Lily le pasó un papel algo arrugado. Ponía encima: "Coto privado de caza de Rudolf Brand"

- Había uno como este encima de cada armario del séptimo piso.

Danielle rebosó satisfacción:

- Da gusto que las vacaciones no le hayan vuelto menos capullo.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

Hablando del César, apareció Rudy, haciendo el indio como siempre. Danielle le plantó dos besos en las mejillas pero él se negó a soltarla en lo que parecía una muestra de cariño, pero era en realidad una estrategia calculada para esconderse de la Premio Anual.

- Hueles a manzana.

Danielle le dirigió una sonrisa falsísima:

- Tengo una buena noticia, Rudy. Han abierto un banco de neuronas. ¡De ahora en adelante ya no gastarás pergamino para poner carteles en las esquinas!

- No te preocupes por eso, se lo robo a Sirius Black- respondió el prontamente. Era como decir "de vez en cuando secuestro la limusina del ministro de la magia para dar una vuelta".

- Estará encantado de enterarse- dijo una voz desde detrás de un Diario del Profeta desplegado. Lo único que se veía era algo de pelo demasiado despeinado para que pudiesen confundirlo y un par de ventanitas recortadas en la sección de actualidad.

- Como se lo digas le digo a Lily que la idea de los carteles fue tuya- chilló Rudy con un ademán de retroceso. Finalmente igual no era tan valiente.

James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Lily rió francamente antes de sacar la pila de carteles ordenaditos y hacerla levitar sobre la cabeza de James.

- A tu lado Charles Milverton era un aficionado. ¿Sabes que lo normal cuando se chantajea es esperarse un poco antes de cumplir la amenaza? - el chico observaba con inquietud la pila de papel encima de él- Lily…- Emitió un sonido agudo- Sabes que estoy harto de que hagáis levitar toda la escuela sobre mi cabeza. No soy galo y encima me despeina.

Danielle se echó a reír, pero James no había acabado.

- Rudy; retención por joder al Premio Anual, tendrás que limpiar, abrillantar y dar esplendor a las tuberías del vestuario de Quidditch con detergente- le pegó un golpe con el periódico y una lluvia de carteles se abatió sobre él, le tiró al suelo y le enterró. James observó que Rudolf estaba multiplicándolos con la varita y añadió- corrosivo, ¡y sin protección!

- No corono robos con plomo, canturreó Rudy, y James estuvo a punto de partirle la cara.

Rudy estaba apoyado contra Danielle, ponía morritos y alzaba las cejas en forma de triángulo. Lily miraba con satisfacción la escena cuando James alargó el brazo y le quitó el panecillo que estaba comiendo.

- El papel para mí pero el pan también- concluyó James antes de salir corriendo- ¡Y te quiero ver en el vestuario a las nueve!

- ¡Devuélveme el pan!

- ¡LILY! ¡Quítame esa retención! ¡En el nombre de Merlín, de Merlín Junior y del espíritu Merlino! ¡Por favoooooor!

Danielle les miró marcharse apoyándose contra la pared y sujetándose las costillas.

…

Sirius Black revolvió la poción tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, mientras el profesor estaba mirando y luego se dedicó a dibujar serpentinos entre las burbujas. James parecía especialmente distraído ese día.

- ¿Cómo conseguirá Júpiter ser gordo?- soltó distraídamente para quien quisiese oírle.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de "vale eso no sé a que ha venido"

- ¿Estás hablando del Júpiter del Olimpo que se cebaba a néctar y que solo movía el culo para follar o tu pregunta es un poco menos obvia?

James le miró de arriba abajo. Tres veces.

- Tengo una decena de chistes malos sobre perros sólo para ti, Pad.

- Estás loco.

- No. Tengo razones para ser un escéptico respecto al significado de las cosas.

- Si esto tiene que ver con tu desaparición de ayer por la noche… dijo Sirius en serio. No te preocupes. Si mantienes esa resolución tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para darle vueltas desde San Mungo.

En ese momento, a James se le calló el pote de asfódelo en la poción y salió un pequeño geyser verde.

- Sr. Potter… Más descuidado y se pierde saliendo del útero de su madre… Comentó Slughorn plácidamente.

- Hay días en que parece que la vida fue inventada para joderte la ídem- suspiró James.

...

Pociones se saldó por un rato largo de limpieza y unos deberes extra, pero James se las arregló para dispensarse con la excusa de que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch del equipo adverso. Slughorn habría odiado que le acusasen de retener al capitán del equipo contrario. Sería muy poco deportivo.

Por el camino al campo de Quidditch, pasó por el comedor a recoger a Danielle, que tomaba el sol bajo el cielo artificial con unas gafas falsas de dolce gabana rosa sandía.

- ¿Lutyens?- llamó desde detrás. Danielle ni se inmutó- ¡Lutyens! ¡Danielle!

La morena se levantó a la melodiosa voz de su capitán.

- ¿Ya toca entrenar?

- A menos que quieras que te busque a un sustituto.

Danielle no quería y le acompañó.

En Escocia los días buenos son doblemente buenos por el hecho de ser escasos, y el sol le saludó con suficiente entusiasmo para cambiarle las ideas. El barullo que salía del vestuario le anunció que, probablemente, eran los últimos.

- A ver, os vais a callar o me aseguraré de que dediquéis vuestras diez próximas salidas a regar los invernaderos, declaró James con tono despreocupado después de cinco minutos de estar de pie en el umbral sin que ni uno de los miembros del equipo le hiciese ni puto caso.

Los cinco otros miembros del equipo se incorporaron de un salto y se cuadraron con gesto burlón. Eran de tallas y colores dispares, se llamaban entre ellos por motes variables y tenían la cohesión de una alfombra de patchwork. Sólo los tres cazadores, James, Danielle y Rudolf, eran de séptimo. El bateador, Frank Jefferson, que tenía el físico de un boxeador y la agresividad de una abuela inglesa, era de sexto. Se había partido la nariz al caerse por una escalera y era exactamente la clase de amigo que se desea tener cerca en un callejón. Emily Gardner, la portera, compartía su curso y la mayoría de los callejones, porque eran pareja desde prácticamente antes de su nacimiento. Mientras que los demás defendían su puesto con honor, ella cargaba con la lacra de saberse claramente inferior a la portera de Hufflepuff y se había dejado las manos entrenando con más frecuencia que los demás en aras de compensarlo. Glynnis Griffiths era dulce, menuda, pálida y rubia, perdía los pulsos contra niños de diez años y era una buscadora brillante que llevaba dos años en el equipo, desde que entró en tercero.

Todos tenían varios años de experiencia y muchas ganas de volver a jugar juntos. Tenían que fichar a otro bateador y estarían listos para la gloria. James, en consonancia, anunció sonoramente.

- Esto es un casting. Por un lado, los novatos, explicó señalando exageradamente hacia unas siete personas que esperaban sentados en una grada. Por otro, los jueces, y mostró a los jugadores. Por último, el público, y señaló hipócritamente hacia la puerta del estadio, porque había prohibido él mismo el paso a los amigos y espectadores.

Rápidamente, presentó a los miembros del equipo, con una palabra amable (o no) para cada uno de ellos, y aunque todos protestaron, estaban ocupados estudiando a los candidatos.

Tres de ellos eran amigos de cuarto y estaban en clara competencia. James preferiría no tener que coger alumnos de ese curso, si podía evitarlo, porque encontraba que los 14 era la peor edad posible para cualquier cosa. Por suerte para él, uno parecía tenía problemas manteniéndose sobre la escoba, el otro se la pegó al ver venir la bladger y el último la despejó más o menos al azar siempre que se le acercó. Rudy señaló con el pulgar hacia abajo a lo emperador romano, Danielle arqueó las cejas, Frank parecía consternado, Glynnis hacía muecas y Emily se sujetaba la sien con el índice.

Las dos chicas siguientes venían con tanta pinta de ir de paseo –y una ya aclaró que los entrenamientos pasarían después de los deberes- que ni les dejaron subirse a la escoba. Para que no le acusasen de machista, James dejó que Emily hiciese el trabajo sucio.

Sólo quedaba tres candidatos pero había una variedad de pescadería: un chico negro de quinto, con la piel vagamente descolorida por zonas, alto para su edad; del mismo curso, un chico notablemente guapo que llevaba cadenas colgando del bolsillo del uniforme y eyeliner negro y una especie de armario ropero de sexto con la cabeza totalmente cuadrada. Los del equipo habían acabado desarrollando una especie de telepatía interna y en ese momento trasladaba considerables dosis de flipe, porque los tres eran igualmente buenos.

Se reunieron en conciabulo:

- Mírales, dando vueltas por el aire atizándole a la bladger como si les fuera la vida en ello, dijo Rudy con admiración. El metrosexual no, por favor.

- Eso, aprobó James fervientemente. Contigo nos basta.

- Pues a mí me gusta, opinó Glynnis con tono inseguro. Parece majo.

- Lo que pasa es que tú sabes que si ponemos a Torcuato a tu lado vais a parecer la Bella y la Bestia, dijo Emily, refiriéndose al que era de su curso.

- ¿Torcuato? Me niego a que anuncien mi nombre en el estadio al lado del de Torcuato, declaró Rudy, de manera muy poco tolerante.

- Pues que sepas que el de quinto se llama Juan Nepomucemo, soltó James, y Rudy puso cara de horror y fingió desmayarse.

- Pero que es esto, ¿una congregación masónica? ¿Y cómo se llama el que parece un híbrido entre cebra y guepardo?

- Se llamar Luther y no tienes ni idea de masones, Rudy, intervino Danielle. Aparte, está un poco parcheado, pero es amigo de mi hermano pequeño y es buena gente.

- ¿Por qué no os dejáis de chorradas y elegimos con algún criterio que tenga remotamente que ver con el Quidditch?, sugirió Frank.

- Muy bien, ¿qué sugieres?, dijo James, que al fin y al cabo era el capitán.

- ¿No vamos a volar nosotros ni siquiera un poquito?

Y al cabo de cinco minutos estaban todos en el aire, jugando un partido. James, Emily, Frank y Luther hicieron equipo contra Danielle, Rudy, Torcuato y JN. Glynnis se puso de portera del segundo equipo, pero con restricciones en las salidas.

- Esto es patético, declaró Rudy con convicción al cabo de un rato.

- Probablemente, concedió James con tono magnánimo.

Porque todo el mundo entendía que los tres novatos hiciesen mal papel, pero que el capitán también apareciese notablemente fuera del plato era harina de otro costal. El pobre James, que no había pegado ojo durante la noche, estaba hecho papilla de avena. Cuando acabaron, una hora después, y votaron por el bateador que se quedaban, Rudy dijo con tono sepulcral:

- Yo propongo quedarnos con Torcuato y Luther y echar a James.

- Bah, como si tú hubieses estado muy brillante, interrumpió Danielle, limpiándose el sudor, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Calla y concéntrate en resoplar, Dani, no sea que se te caiga el hígado por la boca.

- El hígado es, por definición, un órgano interno, Rudy.

- Bah, callaos, cortó Emily. Todos los de séptimo lo usáis tanto que lo extraño es que todavía os quede lo bastante para jugar dos horas seguidas.

- Si lo que estás diciendo es que bebo más este curso que el curso anterior, niego la mayor, la menor y todos los putos silogismos desde la Grecia antigua, dijo Rudy con malos modos.

- Mejor que no respondas a eso sin un buen… empezó James, pero Glynnis, que bajaba en ese momento de la escoba, dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y con tono de sorpresa:

- ¿Nos estamos peleando?

Un momento de silencio y un aire de vergüenza después, Rudolf, James, Danielle y Emily dijeron a coro.

- ¡No, que va!

- Yo no me peleo jamás, añadió Rudy con superioridad. Emily se le tiró encima y se puso a caballito y él la agarró por las piernas y giró sobre sí mismo; James, por su parte, había agarrado a Glynnis por la cintura y la llevaba bajo el brazo camino del vestuario. Era tan menuda que la sostenía prácticamente en vilo.

Frank silbaba la Traviata y se ocupaba del cofre de las pelotas, ayudado por Torcuato, al que todos llamaban interiormente sinónimos de la mole, y que por su carácter algo lento iba por mucho mejor camino de convertirse la mascota del equipo que en uno de sus miembros. Mientras tanto, Luther intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio de pie sobre la escoba. James le miró y le dijo que estaba unos miles de años demasiado pronto para conseguirlo, pero que él le iba a enseñar lo que era arte. Dejó a Glynnis tirada y se dedicó a hacer equilibrios, pero no tuvo suerte, porque Rudy pasó justo por detrás y le dio un codazo que le barrió de raíz.

- Algún día vamos a llegar a las manos, dijo James con tono feroz al notar su codo en los pies.

- All you need is love, respondió Rudy levantado las manos aplacadoramente. No te excites sin moderación, James.

Danielle hizo un gesto de infinito desprecio y se encaramó rápidamente a la escoba. Poco rato después, los cuatro concursaban a ver quién resistía más tiempo en equilibrio sobre el mango, pero Luther, que resultó ser un tío sutil que entendía que el camino de la violencia no siempre es el más rápido, que más vale maña que fuerza y que el hombre sabio fuma y no se pega, había desarrollado una habilidad que le dio la victoria prácticamente todas las veces: sabía muchos chistes y los contaba bien.

- Bueno, pues un día no aparece el empleado… No llama ni nada… Y el jefe, muy mosqueado, coge el teléfono y llama a su casa. Pita un rato largo y coge un niño.

Luther manoteó frenéticamente en el aire y Glynnis soltó una carcajada explosiva, que parecía demasiado grande para una chica como ella.

- Buenas, hijito, sigue Luther con acento de hombre de negocios del West End. ¿Está tu papá en casa?

James intentó taparse los oídos, soltó el mango y se calló al suelo.

- Zi teñó, pero ta otupado.

- ¿Y tú mamá, entonces?

- Tanbén eztá otupada. Eztán hablando con loz bomberos y con la policía.

Rudy resopló de risa.

- ¡La policía! ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo grave? ¿Puedo ser de alguna utilidad?

- No creo, zeñó.

- ¿Pero en fin, qué están haciendo?

Aquí Luther hizo una pausa por el efecto y luego redefinió la entrada de "mono" del diccionario:

- Me eztán buscandooo...

Y Rudy y Danielle se reunieron con James en el suelo como peras maduras pero con más cara de dolor. Mientras tanto, Torcuato le comentaba a Frank como todo aquello le recordaba a un profesor cualquiera y JN observaba, apoyado en su escoba, riéndose como los demás, pero con los hombros un poco demasiado rígidos.

- ¿Conoces a Remus Lupin? Le preguntó James a Luther de repente. No sé por qué, me recuerdas a él.

- Sólo de vista, respondió el otro tranquilamente.

- Ya que estamos con preguntas embarazosas, intervino Rudy, ¿es normal que estés más a manchas que antes de empezar el partido?

- Sí… Tengo alergia al sudor… Me da este look de dálmata…

- ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con Michael Jackson? Preguntó Frank, desilusionado.

…

Todos tuvieron claro desde allá que Luther iba a ser el siguiente bateador de Gryffindor, y no porque fuera particularmente mejor que los demás, pero el don de gentes es un gran demoledor de puertas abiertas y cerradas. JN, que sabía siempre cuando retirarse y casi nunca cuando entrar en liza, se dio la vuelta después de que le prometiesen un puesto como suplente si a alguno le acontecía alguna desgracia, lo que, como señaló James, siempre podía suceder.

Esa tarde de sábado del primer fin de semana de clase tocaba salida a Hogsmeade. James la conocía por la salida del cepillo de dientes, porque dicho objeto reúne las cualidades (que algún incompetente hebdomadario no hizo oxímoronicas) de ser tanto indispensable como particularmente imperceptible.

Lamentablemente, ese año estaban de guerra y los Premio Anuales tenían horas extra, lo que, como James no se cansaba de subrayar, era una injusticia y además de lo más desagradable. Se suponía que tenían que vigilar hasta la caída del sol la salida de los cursos inferiores, y luego tendrían hasta medianoche, como los demás de sexto y séptimo.

Lily estaba preocupada por la manera de conseguir que los alumnos bajo su responsabilidad no se saliesen de los límites establecidos y se lo comentó a James. Por su cara quedó claro que a él no se le había ocurrido que fueran a tener ese problema. Sin embargo, le sonrió- era curioso, últimamente sus sonrisas estaban un poco torcidas- y le pidió que esperase en la entrada con los demás.

Al cabo de un rato volvió, rodeado de una serie de pilas de pergaminos flotantes que habían sido los carteles de Rudy. James se los tendió con un gesto ceremonioso.

Había cambiado el texto… ahora se leía, con encabezado y formato administrativos: "El abajo firmante, alumno de uno de los tres primeros cursos a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, exime a los premios anuales James Potter y Lily Evans de toda responsabilidad en caso de defunción tanto accidental como violenta, en el caso de traspasar los límites establecidos por el reglamento extraordinario de salidas de 1977 elaborado por el profesorado." Fecha y firma. Lily arqueó las cejas y declaró:

- ¿Sabes? Es cuestión de educación poner mi nombre antes que el tuyo.

Lo que le había llamado la atención el texto era su nombre escrito por la mano de James.

Él le hizo un corte de mangas simbólico, le explicó que la educación no era más que una serie de normas sociales destinadas a convivir con los desconocidos, que él no deseaba considerarla como tal y por lo tanto se consideraba libre de esa obligación respecto a ella. A continuación le entregó la mitad de los formularios. Lily, noqueada pero riéndose, los cogió con buen talante. Se apostaron uno de cada lado de la puerta y fueron distribuyéndolos a medida que salían los más jóvenes. Remus se ofreció a recuperar los ejemplares firmados y a conservarlos a buen recaudo.

- Remus siempre anda corto de borradores, comentó James.

- ¿Sí? Respondió Lily distraídamente.

- No es capaz de resolver un ejercicio de Transformaciones sin transcribir la Odisea…

En ese momento, mientras que James se entregaba al eternamente subestimado arte del small talk, alguien le dio un pequeño y desagradable golpecito en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a la grácil silueta del profesor Slughorn.

- ¿Qué significa esto, caballero? Preguntó este plácidamente.

James respiró hondo. El profesor Slughorn formaba parte del sector de la autoridad que encontraba esa clase de iniciativas muy ingeniosas. El otro consideraba que eran degradantes.

- Es para atemorizar un poco a los pequeños, profesor.

- Me parece…

La mirada del profesor se detuvo sobre Lily; inmediatamente su cara se ensanchó como un bollo risueño relleno de segundas intenciones.

- Muy encomiable.

Y James sintió un ramalazo de rabia que le nubló por un instante la vista, junto con las ganas casi irresistibles de pegarle una patada.

De muy mal humor, se sintió expuesto y permaneció clavado en el suelo hasta que Remus le dio un empujón y se lo llevó a rastras a uno de los coches, dónde Sirius y Peter les esperaban. El primero miraba al aire, con las botas embarradas sobre la capa de James y expresión ausente; el segundo estaba enfrascado en la revista de la escuela y nada más verles les comentó:

- Hey James, han puesto una selección de frases conseguidas en la sección central y parece una transcripción de cualquier conversación entre tú, Sirius y Andy y Rudy. Firman con tu nombre el 50 % de las frases.

Remus le echó una ojeada rápida.

- Ya pero eso es subestimar la participación de Woody Allen en las susodichas.

- ¿La Suso qué?, preguntó Sirius que no escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué no estarás preguntando el Woody qué?, subrayó Remus que a veces no seguía muy bien a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tendrás que poner los pies en mi capa, me pregunto?, inquirió James con muy malos modos.

- Por principios trato de no desafiar la ley de la gravedad. Eras tú el que hablaba de muddy.

Muddy y Woody suena muy parecido cuando tus amigos hacen tanto ruido como el que estaban haciendo en ese momento los de Sirius.

- ¡Me defeco en la ley de la gravedad! Las leyes están para saltárselas, refunfuñó James.

- Esta en concreto está para saltar, observó Remus acertadamente.

- And I don't wanna break the rules… 'Cause I have broken them all before… canturreó Sirius con estilo pero sin afinar.

- ¡Ay que malote! Dijo James malévolamente.

- James, ¿mi salud mental se irá a cero si me dices cuando dijiste esto de "Por lo que más quieras, no metas los dedos en el agujero"?

- ¡Me marcho!

- No me extraña, llevas todo el día quejándote… continuó Sirius.

- James nos abandona llevándose consigo su gentileza y refinados modales… Mientras, Remus había recogido el abrigo y lo había limpiado de un hechizo.

- Mira, aquí lo tienes todo limpito.

- El comité de Ética y Buena Conducta de Hogwarts me prohíbe tocar esa prenda hasta que alguien le encuentre a Sirius la vacuna de la vaca loca.

En ese momento, entró Rudy en el vagón con unas tarjetitas imprimidas con márgenes de laureles, una caricatura de Dumbledore con un niño partido por la mitad en las rodillas en el recto, y otra de McGonagall vestida de templario en el verso.

- He decidido relanzar el comercio de las indulgencias, declaró. Van a dos shickles la unidad hasta que el comité de Hogwarts de su veredicto sobre canjearlas por detenciones, luego subirán así que, ¡aprovechad! ¡Son una ocasión!

- ¿Por qué has puesto a Dumbledore en el papel de Hannibal Lecter? Preguntó James, intrigado, y olvidando su amenaza.

- Es Salomón, animal.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de pescado? Preguntó Peter, sumido en las marismas de la incomprensión.

- Esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro, opinó Sirius.

- ¿Nunca os habéis interrogado por el origen de la expresión? Dijo Remus con aire pensativo.

Los otros le miraron con una mezcla ponderada de asco e incredulidad.

- Evito encontrar a las expresiones infantiles sentidos aún remotamente escatológicos, declaró Peter con convicción y Rudy y James asintieron vigorosamente.

- He dejado a Andy y a Laureen muy colgados, comentó Rudy, para venirme con vosotros, pero parece que tampoco me haré rico en este coche.

- Rudy, las probabilidades de que te hagas rico vendiendo indulgencias son exiguas.

- Mirad, Peter se sabe la palabra "exiguo"...

James le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con pinta comprensiva.

- He prometido a Lecter que patrullaría con Lily las afueras de Hogsmeade hasta que les toque volver a los de tercero y cuarto… Así que no me esperéis…

- Me voilà rassuré, declaró Sirius teatralmente.

- No me parece lógico que el horario de los pequeños coincida con el tiempo en el que Lily se ve obligada a soportarte, reflexionó Rudy. Es vox dei que James proyecta una porno en la parte trasera de su cráneo cuando pasa tiempo con Evans.

James protestó agriamente pero todo el mundo estaba contra él, y por desleal que fuese, le apalizaron verbalmente.

Y realmente era apropiado, porque realmente proyectaba pornos en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Lo pasaba muy bien con ella pero volvía exausto. Es muy cansado desear y temer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cuando saque dinero de esto hablamos.

Capítulo 4: Verdades falsas y otros oxímorons

Lily había prometido esperar a James cerca de un pub de las afueras de Hogsmeade llamado the Hog in the Pound. No estaba cuando llegó. A medida que pasaban los minutos esperándola se iba poniendo de peor humor.

James se mordió el labio con frustración, preguntándose por qué no podía esperar diez minutos seguidos sin pasar por el infierno. La vio llegar desde lejos. Al verle, apretó el paso, y él la odió hasta que estuvo a tres metros y la volvió a querer.

"Soy un idiota", se confió a sí mismo. "Suerte que se me nota poco".

- He llegado antes y al ver que no estabas me he metido en la Casa de Hansel y Gretel, le explicó Lily con una sonrisa, pero no ofreció enseñarle lo que había comprado.

No había ruta marcada para la ronda. James, que tenía la curiosidad de los sitios, conocía el pueblo y guió por un camino que separaba el pueblo del descampado. Al final del descampado el bosque empezaba ralo, pero el sol poniente le daba la misma impenetrabilidad que si hubiesen estado más adentro.

James se había lanzado a hablar de aritmética y mezclaba leyendas urbanas de las mates con grandes dosis de autobura. Lily no dejaba de reírse y el se sorprendía de estar tan locuaz.

A medida que se acercaba la noche fue bajando el tono. Cuando el borde del suelo se desvaneció en un centímetro de incertidumbre, James se calló por completo.

Lily se puso cantar muy bajito. "How many roads must a man walk down, before you call him a man? Yes, 'n' how many seas must a white dove sail, before she sleeps in the sand?"

James sintió que si no se quedaba quieto rompería el mundo. Algo hiperbólicamente.

Su voz fue apagándose poco a poco. Un lado del camino estaba ocupado por los troncos de los árboles. Uno de ellos había sido instituido como memorial de un guitarrista que se había estrellado contra él. De sus ramas colgaban recuerdos, cartas y regalos, atrapa sueños, fotos, collares, talismanes y un cubo de Rubik desvencijado dispuesto sobre un busto de mármol de imitación.

Lily se acercó y posó la palma de la mano abierta sobre el tronco, mientras James esperaba a unos metros, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara medio oculta en la oscuridad.

Unos sonidos tenues pero inequívocos les alcanzaron al mismo tiempo, y Lily se echó a reír. Una mirada a James haciendo muecas.

- Vámonos, sugirió. James se encogió de hombros y siguieron a paso más vivo.

Al llegar de nuevo a la calle empedrada, una pareja caminaba relativamente cerca detrás ellos. Al verles, James agarró a Lily por el codo y la acercó a una pared para dejarles pasar y verles la cara. Ella, sorprendida pero sin resistirse, levantó los ojos hacia él.

- Tenemos suerte, anunció con un resoplido, y Lily dio un respingo. Al menos hemos escuchado el acto de una pareja ilustre.

- ¿Les conoces? Preguntó.

- Me se la historia. Si quieres te la cuento, pero no te va a gustar.

Lily miró el reloj antes de decir que adelante.

James se apoyó contra la pared de una casa y miró vagamente hacia arriba.

- Si les has mirado, parece que tienen como unos veinticinco años y probablemente es lo que tengan. En todo caso han pasado los últimos siete juntos, y en ellos Morgane no le ha dado un minuto de respiro. Le ha engañado continuamente. Será la idea de que él la está esperando en casa lo que la excita de esa manera…

Lily se perdió unos instantes, atravesada por la idea de de dónde había sacado James la información.

- Pero a la vuelta se pelean. Ella se traga la bronca, y cuando él se da la vuelta, ya sabes, el gesto típico para ocultar la cara, saca la varita…

James hizo el gesto, levantando el brazo.

- ¡Obliviate! Y él se olvida la espera, los gritos, la desilusión y todo lo demás.

Lily miró al cielo y tomó aire por el hecho de levantar la cabeza y estirar el cuello.

- ¿Y ya está?

- No… En realidad, se dio cuenta y la denunció una vez, en Londres, pero vino al día siguiente a retirar la denuncia. No es tan inusual. No puedes evitar pensar que quizá sabe perfectamente lo que le está pasamdp y se da la vuelta aposta cada noches.

- ¿Nadie puede hacer nada?

- ¿Quién va a hacer algo? La auténtica crueldad no viene del hechizo.

Lily no estaba de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

En los últimos momentos de la historia había ido volviendo al centro del pueblo. Las medidas preventivas de James parecían haber funcionado estupendamente, porque no habían visto a nadie fuera de los límites. A esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban concentrados en las Tres Escobas, tomando algo antes de volver, y los dos Premios Anuales se separaron para cumplir con su papel cada uno por su lado.

James hizo de perro guardián lo estrictamente necesario antes de usar su espejo para localizar a Sirius. Tal como había esperado, el auténtico perro guardián le esperaba dentro de otro pub algo más exclusivo, con una copa delante y Remus a su lado. Él no se pidió nada por no abusar dos días seguidos, y se limitó a instalarse en la barra y colgar de su cara el cartel de no disponible.

Lily, en cambio, se moría por cambiarse las ideas y se pasó el resto de tiempo libre que les quedaba bailando en las pista del único local de Hogsmeade que estaba un poco pensado para eso.

…

El primer examen de Transformaciones descendió como un mazazo sobre las masas del alumnado, siempre fluctuantes en cuanto a esfuerzo, pero que opinaban que septiembre es marea baja. A pesar de los ruegos, súplicas y lamentaciones, casi hubo más suspensos que alumnos. McGonagall parecía especialmente impermeable a la consternación de los ajusticiados.

James, que había aprobado, se abstuvo de comentar sobre el tema; por lo demás, incluso Remus dejó escapar unos cuantos comentarios de orden melanco-filosófico.

Hubo que lanzarse a la biblioteca para la recuperación y los pocos afortunados se repartieron los puestos de tutores para los demás; James, como Premio Anual, aceptó echar una mano a muchos más de los cursos inferiores de los que le apetecían.

Por esa época, mientras estaba enseñando a una chica de quinto curso nociones bastante básicas de Transmutaciones, ella le preguntó si quería quedar a tomar algo juntos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. James la miró de arriba abajo, y cuando tanto él como ella estaban convencidos de que iba a aceptar, dijo que no. Ambos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué no? Preguntó la otra –se llamaba Mary, pero eso es irrelevante- Podría ser divertido.

- Sí, asintió James. Y procedió a explicarle por qué a pesar de todo no iba a hacerlo.

JN, que siempre procuraba sentarse cerca de James en la biblioteca, aunque no siempre le dirigía la palabra (ya que James no siempre le devolvía el saludo) tenía una vendetta personal contra ella. De modo que todos los residentes de Hogwarts, personal y estudiantes, que tuvieron a bien enterarse del caso supieron que James Potter había rechazado a Mary Coyne diciendo que era muy cansado disociar la chica con la que salía de la con que pensaba.

…

- Si su comportamiento en clase de Adivinación sigue siendo tan totalmente inadecuado, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Quiere un poco de té?

Así era la profesora McGonnagal.

Esquizofrénica.

Porque sí, lo que tenía que pasar pasó, era el destino, estaba escrito y no había escapatoria posible, la profesora de adivinación había reunido valor y me había llevado a la directora de mi casa.

Triste, ¿no? Pues tampoco, porque si me quedaba en la bruma mucho más tiempo estaba dispuesto a declararme muerto y dejarme enterrar en la Fosa de la Ballena, que como todo el mundo sabe, equivale a decir "muy al fondo".

- No puedo ocultarle que veo su futuro muy negro, señor Black. Si sigue así, por mucho que salve el pellejo en los exámenes finales, acabará viendo las estrellas durante el año.

No me lo puedo creer, ¿lo hace aposta?

Juego la carta del sentido del humor.

- La verdad, profesora, es que encuentro totalmente imposible concentrarme en una sala oscura y brumosa mientras una señora ve las figuritas del monopoly en una bombilla.

Ya os he dicho: no os preguntéis porque sé lo que es una bombilla pero no sé llamar por teléfono. Se llama conocimiento selectivo.

- Su obligación es intentarlo, caballero, dice la Mcgo enarcando una única ceja. Uch.

Juego la carta del yo y mis circunstancias.

- Sin contar que no puedo hacer la mitad (hipérbole estratégica) de los trabajos porque no puedo preguntar a mis padres la hora de mi nacimiento. Una sorprendente cantidad de trabajos requieren la hora de mi nacimiento.

Pongo cara miserable. No es que esté pensando "en mala hora".

- Oh, póngala al azar, señor Black.

Vaaale. Reconozco que esto no es del todo inesperado. Buscaré una estrategia más audaz.

Juego la carta del alumno contrito.

- Lo lamento, profesoraaaa… ¡No volverá a suceder, jamás de los jamases!

(¡Mientras haya vida en este cuerpo, sangre en mis venas, y fuego en mi corazón!)

Me ignora por completo. A la gente se le responde cuando se habla… ¡Leche!

(Aunque su última aserción haya sido tan ridícula como la versión de Operación Triunfo de Smells like Teen Spirit, y por extensión, de una orgía de teletubbies.)

Mientras mi profe me da el trato de silencio miro la taza de té que me ha ofrecido, replanteándome lo de tener que agradecer por ella tanto a la esquizofrenia como al recochineo adivinatorio. Lo probable es que sea algo de poli bueno y poli malo.

Como el que no soy muy buen estratega soy yo (admitir es vencer con antelación) no me doy cuenta de que imaginar a la McGo como el detective de la Pantera Rosa, entrando y saliendo de la habitación y cambiando de papel a cada vez, puede ser un error táctico.

En fin, este silencio se está poniendo un poco tenso y creo que tengo que hacer algo para salvar la situación.

Ahora sí. ¡Vencer o morir!

¡Banzaaai!

- ¿Profesora? No sería posible, sabe usted… ¿dejar la optativa?

- No, señor Black, ni en broma.

Para que me entere.

¡Qué formidable adversario!

Largas horas de sufrimiento después, emerjo del despacho, acompañado por Filch (que me va a hacer compañía durante mi detención) como si efectivamente me hubiesen enterrado y ahora mismo me estuviese sacando un estudiante de medicina del siglo diecisiete con la intención manifiesta de diseccionarme, disecarme y guardarme de recuerdo.

Tengo que limpiar el suelo de la consejería. Que sosada. Este hombre debe cultivar aquí un par de cepas del tetanos. Hay cosas que la filosofía griega no basta para comprender y mucho menos para aceptar.

Mis cogitaciones clásicas me llevan a preguntar si puedo desviar un río para adecentar toda esa mierda. Filch no lo entiende. Por un lado, es una suerte, porque si no sabría que estoy llamando establo a sus habitaciones. Por otro, es una desgracia, porque la metáfora en sí era auto explicativa y sus manos parecen salirse literalmente de sus muñecas por las ganas de pegarme un par de hostias.

James opina que es una cabronada poner en evidencia el hecho de que Filch haya tenido una de las vidas más absolutamente inapetecibles que es posible imaginar. Pero yo creo en la predestinación. Si Merlín lo ha querido, sus razones tendrá.

Remus dice que no vale constituirse una filosofía personal cogiendo solo las partes que me gustan de lo que voy encontrando porque acabo resultando redundante (consigo opinar 3 cosas diametralmente opuestas sobre los mismos temas con idéntica convicción). Pero yo creo en el buffet libre: si como salchichas no tengo porqué privarme de estofado.

Bueno todo esto está muy bien pero esto no se va a limpiar solo. Con eso quiero decir, que yo solo no lo voy a limpiar. Cojo el espejo y digo:

- James Potter.

No hay suerte. A juzgar por el fondo, a menos que James haya pegado una foto para hacer de fondo detrás de su cara (y es capaz de hacerlo todo por no echar una mano), él también está en retención. Ordenando cartas o algo.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Prongs? Va da igual, no me lo digas. Uhm. ¿Es divertida la correspondencia de Flitwick? Digo guiñando el ojo para ver.

- Apasionante, confirmó James. Nada más divertido.

Lo suponía.

- ¿Tú qué haces? ¿La Cenicienta? Paddy, con lo bien que friegas, si no te hubiesen desheredado y supieses cocinar algo más que pizzas serías un jovencito casadero muy apetecible.

Sólo se puede responder a eso de una manera y cumplo con mi deber moral e espiritual.

- Espera y verás como dejo el suelo como una pista de patinaje. Verás hasta tu belleza interior al reflejarte.

Alzo las cejas y agrego en tono malévolo.

- Bueno, en tú caso puede que sólo se vea la cara de Lily Evans.

Cambia la suya y dice, con voz tranquila:

- Puede, sí.

¡Por Dios, qué ha sido de James!

…

Sirius buscó a Remus por medio colegio, y cuando al fin lo encontró donde había empezado a buscarle, en la Sala Común, le dijo sin ambages que en su opinión lo de James ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?, contestó el otro, con buen sentido. ¿Qué la ate a un tablón y la tire al lago por bruja?

- Estoy hablando en serio.

Remus pareció a punto de hacer un grave faux pas social (aka un juego de palabras muy trillado: ya sé que eres serious) pero se retuvo por los pelos.

- Pero es que desde que le da esperanzas se ha convertido en un caso desesperado.

Sirius se asentó sobre el sofá y acarició el brazo de terciopelo rojo. Un primer curso, que andaba por allí, se acercó a preguntar algo y él le dio largas sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Esperanzas? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una parada de metro?

- Bueno, si a ti no te parece que no se necesita 5 horas para patrullar un piso del colegio, supongo que podemos admitir controversia sobre el asunto…

- ¿Cinco horas? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Remus era más consciente que él cuando faltaba alguien en el dormitorio. Si hubiese sabido dónde estaba James, la idea de que hubiese corrido el riesgo de llevarse a Lily a Londres en época de guerra le habría cabreado y hubieran acabado a gritos.

- Pues a mí me da que no estaban hablando de política…

- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tenemos que ir reservando el cambiador de bebés del Lidl?

- ¿Del Lidl? Eres un rata, tío, observó Peter que acababa de llegar. No sin cierta ironía ya que técnicamente la rata era él. Aparte no creo que funcione con reservas.

- Tú vete a hacer los deberes, replicó Sirius.

- Paz y amor, que naciste en la década hippy.

- Estás como una cabra.

- Ne sois pas vache, replicó Peter, que sabía un poquito de francés y le encantaba colocarlo.

- ¿Y eso que quieres decir?

- Que no seas cabrón.

- Si no dejas de hacer el burro cantarás en la cena hasta cumpleaños feliz.

- No me hagas cerdadas a la hora de la cena...

Remus, harto de verdad, se levantó, dio un golpe en la mesa y aulló:

- ¡De verdad que llamarse cuantos más animales mejor en una pelea no es lo bastante divertido para que justifique pelearse!

Lamentablemente, antes de que Sirius llegase a enredar, Remus había estado reparando un cuadro encima de la mesa y el caballero se llevó una hostia considerable.

- ¡Indeseable! ¡Su madre de usted fue meretriz! Berreó.

- ¡Pues la tuya más puta que las gallinas, tonto del culo!, le chilló Remus al cuadro. ¡A la mierda con su madre!

Comprensiblemente, en ese momento toda la sala común estaba petrificada, con los ojos desorbitados, la lengua fuera, cara de estupefacción y un largo etcétera. Todos menos Sirius y Peter, que se retorcía por el suelo, presa de espasmos convulsivos, y trataban de sobrevivir a la risa con el mismo número de costillas.

- ¡Mi madre, respondió el otro (que no tenía), está en casita, cuando esté en la mierda, vendrás a lamer el suelo, botarate!

- ¡La reputísima madre que te recontra mil parió! Soltó Remus, positivamente exasperado, y le dio la vuelta al cuadro y lo metió bajo un cojín.

Suspiró hondo, se tranquilizó y dijo en voz alta.

- Encima que lo estaba arreglando.

El resto de la Sala asintió con la cabeza, con convicción.

Sirius emergió de debajo de un sofá.

- Remus es que es más dulce que un cordero.

- ¡ARGH! ¡Qué te matooo!

Y Remus salió corriendo detrás de Sirius, dando vueltas a los sillones, chillando procacidades y consagrando la verdad, por lo demás más cierta que una catedral, de que era imposible discutir cosas serias con los Merodeadores más de cinco minutos. Había algo en ellos que haría cualquier cosa por cambiar de tema.

Sirius tuvo mala suerte, porque en el momento en que corría al lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda Emily Gardner entró y le envió a rodar. Así que esta vez fue su derrota.

Aún así, Sirius no se olvidó de lo que había venido a discutir en un principio. Al cabo de unos días, cogió la pluma y escribió a la mejor amiga de Lily, refugiada en el extranjero con sus padres:

"Querida Joanna.

Espero que todo vaya bien dónde quiera que estés.

Una vez más te lo diré, y una vez más tendré razón, en decirte que es una locura que no te permitan pasar la guerra entre nosotros. En esta época, si no estás es que estás muerta, y todos los que no te hemos vuelto a ver llevamos la idea de que se te han cargado.

Vale. Este es exactamente el primer párrafo que no quería escribir.

No pienso decirte que el colegio es distinto sin ti… Merlín, lo estoy diciendo. ¿Dónde quedó lo de escribir las cartas de un tirón? Habré hecho un agujero en la mesa antes de acabar esta y entonces Filch volverá a hacerme lavar el suelo hasta que me den ganas de asesinar a la Señora Norris únicamente porque lo llena de pelos una vez limpio. Lo que es todo un refinamiento de crueldad.

Por cierto… Te interesará saber que ya ningún cuadro del colegio está a salvo. Así que ya le estás diciendo a cualquiera que no sea yo que descuelgue y esconda los que te tenían sorbido el seso con sus historias de vampiros. Vamos a transformar todos los de las mazmorras en caricaturas de los de Slytherin. Nos ha costado una pasta conseguir unas que les dejen lo suficientemente horrendos pero lo hemos conseguido.

Puede que te sorprenda, pero esto no es cosa mía, sino una vendetta personal de Remus. El es muy tranquilo, pero cuando se cabrea parece el Padrino.

Supongo que tus amigas ya se ocupan de contarte lo que va pasando y me considero liberado de la obligación de ir diciéndote las anécdotas. Posiblemente te aburran, ahora que no estás aquí. A menos, por supuesto, que las conjeturas de Peter sean ciertas y te hayan encerrado en un refugio nuclear. En cuyo caso puede que apreciases hasta que te contase como crece la hierba de los terrenos.

…

He dejado la carta, he ido a verificarlo, y la hierba mide unos seis milímetros más que antes que nos fuésemos de vacaciones.

Escucha, tengo que pedirte una cosa. Dile a Evans que desaparezca de la vida de James. Necesita comer para seguir viviendo, necesita respirar, concentrarse, incluso (¡incluso!), estudiar.

Aunque no me creas, me gustaría estar de vuelta en quinto. Entonces las preocupaciones venían de un solo frente.

Atentamente,

Sirius Black.

PS: No te he escrito únicamente para decirte lo de Evans."

La respuesta llegó al cabo de una semana:

"Querido Sirius;

No pienso decirle nada a Lily simplemente porque estés en pleno ataque de mal d'époque.

La próxima vez que vayas a escribirme una carta así, cuenta hasta diez, respira, relájate, cómete un donut y si todavía no se te han pasado las ganas, llama a James y dile que te saque de fiesta.

Es curioso que tú, que no tienes ni idea de cómo vivir, seas tan buena cosa de fiesta y globalmente cuando no hay que tomarse las cosas en serio. Supongo que lo que te pasa es que se te da bien el corto plazo pero el futuro te da muy mal rollo.

He dejado el país y estoy en Noruega, como ya te dije. Dos veces. Pero supongo que te entró por un oído y, etc. Yo también te echo de menos y encuentro muy mono que te cueste tanto reconocerlo.

Me paso la mañana esquiando, la tarde haciendo snow, y la noche… estudiando. ¿Esperabas otra cosa? Esto es Noruega en septiembre, no Mallorca en agosto… Así que sigo siendo un kickass total en Encantamientos. A veces mi propia habilidad me fascina.

Te quiero mucho a ti, dale recuerdos a James, todos mis ánimos con Lily (yo creo que lo conseguirá. Le reconfortará mucho pensar que alguien cree en él. Quizá. Probablemente.) y dile al profesor Dumbledore que su bolsita de caramelos de limón me ha parecido encantadora y todo un detalle, pero que no hemos podido comérnoslos porque le llovió a la lechuza y se han quedados todos pegados. Dile a la profesora McGonagall que si puedo pedir una prórroga para los ejercicios que me mandó, porque me da mucho más corte decírselo por carta que en persona, y Lily no quiere. Dice que con tanto tráfico de lechuzas si a los Mortífagos les dan por buscarnos les bastará con seguir el camino de pájaros amarillos…

Ey, a ver si os desparanoizais un poco, que yo no me he ido porque estuviese especialmente en peligro, sino porque simplemente ahora mismo el aire está más puro por aquí.

Dale un beso de mi parte al pulpo gigante del lago,

¡Besos!

Tu afectuosa ex,

Joanna."

…

Joanna se compenetraba con Lily admirablemente. De todo el grupo, era la más british. Tenía el pelo más castaño que rubio, liso, largo, ojos azules, nariz respingona, talla media y era monotemática cuando algo le interesaba.

Sus padres la habían sacado del país cuando empezó la guerra. Ambos trabajaban de forma independiente y no veían la necesidad de arriesgar.

Lily le escribía cada tres o cuatro días, aunque solo fuesen dos líneas.

Pero cuando tuvo necesidad de consultar algo de orden casi periodístico, le preguntó de pasada a June, que a veces parecía un kiosco de prensa, si le sonaba la historia de una mujer que lanzaba maleficios de olvido a su novio cada vez que le engañaba.

June dudó dos segundos y respondió:

- ¿Recientemente? Sí, pero me parece que el que lo hacía era el hombre.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling se los inventó.

Capítulo 5: Miserias varias

Lily le dio vueltas a por qué James habría cambiado los sexos a aquella pareja. Inicialmente había pensado que el también se había acostado con Morgane, y por eso sabía de que iba su historia. Si el que tenía los cascos flojos era el, la interpretación no servía. Quizá simplemente había querido poner a la chica en el mal papel, como reflejo de su propia relación con ella. O tal vez no se había acordado. O tal vez no quería que se sintiese amenazada, allí en la oscuridad mientras le contaba una historia de violencia doméstica. ¿Una especie de mensaje de que el nunca lo haría? Le gustó esa explicación.

James, mientras tanto, había esperado con cierta impaciencia la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero no tuvo suerte. Ese día se organizaba una colecta por los enfermos de San Mungo y se rogó a los alumnos que participasen. Él dijo que prefería aportar todo el dinero de la hucha del que más trajese de vuelta que ponerse el traje de colaborador, que era de conejito rosa.

Sirius y Remus, de la misma opinión, declararon que importantes cuestiones sin ninguna relación con la colecta les retenían en el colegio muy a su pesar y luego se acusaron mutuamente de mentirosos y poco solidarios. Para su asombro, algunas de las chicas aceptaron vestirse de conejo rosa humanizado.

- Me siento como un terrorista, declaró Lily al ponerse el traje.

- Para nosotras esto es un asco, pero para ti es directamente una aberración visual, comentó Laura. El rosa te sienta fatal.

- Están muy bien diseñados estos disfraces, comentó June y las tres otras la fusilaron con la mirada.

- ¡Pues sí que lo están! Te asfixian, y pagan la ambulancia con el dinero que acabas de colectar. Está muy bien pensado.

- Creo que eso es exactamente la clase de afirmaciones que me reconcilian con la idea de ir a hacer una colecta por el pueblo disfrazada de Bugs Bunny, dijo Lily, con tono infeliz.

- Ay mi niña… sonrió Danielle. Si lo haces bien te daré una piruleta.

Y a Lily se le quedó la lengua roja.

Bajaron a la entrada, donde el director tenía una mala noticia para ellas y la veintena de otros alumnos que habían aceptado hacer el ingrato trabajo.

- ¿Cómo que no cabemos en los coches? ¡Pues que los agranden! ¡Esto está pasando los límites del voluntariado! Exclamó Danielle con indignación.

Así que hubo que ir andando. Lily tenía que llevar los libros que tenía que devolver en el pueblo y que le habían impedido escaquearse, más el peso del disfraz, juró que saldría de esa convertida en gobernadora de California o moriría en el intento.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? Preguntó June.

- Quizá si te libras de todos los enfermos de San Mungo, rezongó ella.

- Bueno, pues debería ser posible arreglar que se escondiesen debajo de las camas durante cinco minutos…

Llegaron al pueblo hechos un corro de conejos embarrados y se desperdigaron por las calles para ver si conseguían juntar algo de dinero sin atracar a los viandantes a golpes de cabezas orejudas.

Lily estuvo un rato pidiendo a la gente con la que se cruzaba, con la cabeza bien calada sobre los hombros y pasando mucho calor, pero al cabo de un rato se apartó del camino y tiró para la Casa de Hansel y Gretel a hacer su recado. No le sorprendió demasiado ver a James rondando cerca del pub dónde se habían encontrado la semana pasada, y todavía menos cuando se echó a reír desesperadamente, mientras ella le observaba con una mano en la cintura y cara divertida.

- ¿Qué, te gusto? Preguntó, girando sobre sí misma.

- Eres el más bello de los conejos que he visto en mi vida, ofreció James galantemente. Lily sacudió la cabeza cómicamente y le dio una piruleta de las que le habían sobrado a cambio del cumplido.

- Me vas a hacer subir los colores, dijo mientras él abría el paquete.

- Perfecto, así se te pondrán a juego con la lengua, se rió James sacándole la suya. Lily le dio una colleja.

- ¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro sobre necrofilia? Preguntó James, intrigado.

- Hm. Quítale el forro.

James lo hizo y se quedó con un flamante ejemplar de cuentos de hadas con ilustraciones de elfos volando entre las flores.

- Lo cogí para copiarle unos cuentos a mi prima y si lo tenía que llevar tal cual, tanta dosis de ñoñería me iba a producir diabetes.

Él se echo a reír. Le encantaba que le diese vergüenza tonterías semejantes.

- Y oye, ¿no estaba prohibido venir a Hogsmeade sin traje? Comentó Lily.

- Yaaaa… Pero es que yo me he comprometido a dar tanto como lo que traiga el que más consiga de vosotros… A los filántropos nos dejan.

Lily le dio otra colleja y le dijo que eso se llamaba soborno y corrupción.

- ¡Ains! ¡Que me vas a dejar sin cuello!

Ella le sonrió, se lo pensó unos segundos y le invitó a entrar con ella y sujetarle los libros. James pareció encantado con la idea.

- Si vuelves conmigo, te los llevo hasta las Tres Escobas. Pienso volver pronto de todos modos.

Lily aceptó, agradecida, y tiraron de vuelta a la plaza mayor. Ella llevaba la cabeza del conejo cogida de las orejas y la balanceaba de atrás adelante, y James parecía de mejor humor que nunca.

De repente, oyeron un ruido desde el otro lado de la valla.

- ¡Eh, coneja!

Lily pasó de largo sin siquiera girar la cabeza, pero James ya no sonreía.

- No te pares, susurró ella.

- ¡Conejita! ¡Si, tú, putilla!

- Sigue, James. Hay gilipollas en el mundo. No pasa nada. Nosotros quedamos mejor por comparación.

- ¡Tú y tú colega zoófilo! ¡Ven aquí!

- James, avanza. Anda, ven. Vamos, que más te da.

- ¡Ven, conejita! ¡Ven, capulla!

- Anda, James, ven. Y repitiendo lo mismo, Lily le cogió la mano y le fue arrastrando, pero notaba por la resistencia que oponía que no quería irse.

- ¿De verdad hay que dejarse insultar por el primer idiota que pasa? Masculló.

- De verdad. Es un asco, ¿no? Comentó Lily, con una sonrisa menos convencida de lo que le habría gustado.

Pero James no parecía repuesto. Alcanzaron juntos las tres escobas, y después él se excuso y dijo que se volvía la escuela, que Remus y Sirius estarían esperando. Lily asintió y le despidió siguiéndole con la mirada antes de reunirse con Danielle, Laura y June, que venían cantando a voz en grito, riéndose y tirándose de la cola mutuamente.

…

James no volvió al colegio. Volvió a la verja dónde habían estado antes, la saltó, usó un hechizo y localizó a los que les habían insultado al pasar por al lado. Eran tres; no tenían más que catorce años. No le importó.

Esperó tranquilamente a que le reconociesen, con una sonrisa desagradable en la cara y la mano cerrada en torno a la varita, dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¡Anda mirad quien ha venido!

Ahora que le veían de cerca, se cortaban. Y no les faltaba razón porqué iba a hacer que el puto día se les quedase gravado en la mente hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a la coneja, colega?

James sacó la varita y antes de que los otros se recuperasen de la sorpresa, había petrificado a dos de ellos. Eran jóvenes e iban a la escuela de magia del pueblo. Probablemente era la primera vez que les petrificaban, porque ningún chico de su edad tenía nivel de hacerlo en una pelea.

Cogió al tercero por el cuello y lo acercó a una valla de menor tamaño que les separaba de un parque de atracciones para niños.

- Está genial insultar a la gente que pasa por qué no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad? Le dijo con una burla deformada por el esfuerzo de sujetarlo con los brazos en la espalda y la cabeza casi a la altura de las rodillas, del lado de los columpios.

- Pues hoy te va a pasar algo, anormal, y te vas a acordar. Pide perdón.

Y con una mano libre, levantó los cuerpos de los dos otros para que viesen el espectáculo.

- No te preocupes por tu estúpido amor propio. Los otros proyectos de imbéciles tendrán su turno. Ahora, déjame oírte disculparte. No volverás a insultar a los que pasan por la zona, ¿verdad? Repítelo conmigo. Deja que te oiga.

…

Cuando Remus y Sirius no consiguieron encontrar a James, ya bastante entrada la noche, fueron a ver a Lily por si tenía algo que ver con su desaparición.

Ella levantó ojos sorprendidos y dijo, con cierta inquietud, que no tenía ni idea.

- Le he visto en Hogsmeade y me ha dicho que pensaba volver pronto.

- No, si ha vuelto, aclaró Remus. Hemos encontrado su capa y sus cosas en el dormitorio.

Y el espejo para comunicarse con Sirius, añadió mentalmente. Pero la capa de invisibilidad no, y lamentablemente, el mapa tampoco. ¿Dónde estaba? Nunca se iba sin avisarles.

- ¿Ha pasado algo en Hogsmeade? Preguntó Sirius con recelo.

Lily le devolvió una mirada vacía.- Nada digno de mención.

Los dos Merodeadores salieron de la Sala Común, dispuestos a seguir buscando y a reclutar a Peter para que se uniese a ellos. Sirius chillaba con cada vez más violencia, y aseguraba que en lo que a él se refería estaba convencido de que Lily había tenido algo que ver en el asunto.

- ¡No sé por qué eres tan ciego con esa chica, Remus! ¡Todo lo que James hace que no debería haber hecho es culpa de ella!

Remus le respondió, bastante alterado él también.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo que hace James cada vez es enteramente culpa suya y ya es hora de que admitas que no tiene la menor intención de olvidarla y pasar a otra cosa!

- ¡Ah no! ¡Pues qué lástima!

- ¡Quieres dejar de chillar como un desesperado!

- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Y no pienso a hacerlo!

Pero al instante, se quedó callado, se apoyó contra la pared, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo y apoyó la frente sobre la piedra fría.

- Tampoco es que le tenga que haber pasado nada.

- No, coincidió Remus. De hecho no es probable que le haya pasado nada… Quizá está dándose un baño en el lago, o en cualquier sitio que todavía no hayamos mirado.

- No lo soporto cuando hace esto, murmuró Sirius, muy bajo.

- Venga, venga. Vamos a decirle a Peter, a Nathan y a Rudy que echen una mano.

…

Lily se había quedado con un sabor de boca amargo. No sabía por qué tenía que inquietarse por James. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que volviese o dejase de volver a la hora convenida con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar que, cada vez que su mente se distraía de lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, volviese invariablemente a él.

- ¿Pero por qué no ha vuelto? Se le escapó en un momento, mientras hablaba con Danielle y Justine, una chica cuya principal característica era ser muy buena dibujante.

- ¿Turner? Por que se murió en el siglo diecinueve a la avanzada edad de setenta y seis años, Lily, respondió Danielle con sorpresa.

- Hablas como una esquela, dijo Justine, y se río bastante estúpidamente.

- No estoy hablando de Turner, soltó Lily. Estoy hablando de Potter.

- ¿Qué no ha vuelto de dónde? Preguntó Danielle, súbitamente interesada.

- Sus amigos no le encuentran desde que hemos vuelto de Hogsmeade.

- Igual ha encontrado una coneja a su gusto, bromeó Justine, y si hubiese existido un premio a la más inoportuna, Lily habría hecho lobbying al jurado para que se lo entregase.

- Vaya, comentó Danielle. Desaparecer no es su estilo.

Lily sintió que le daban una vuelta más a sus nervios. Desasosegada, triste sin saber por qué e incapaz de estudiar, subió a su dormitorio a darse una ducha.

Cinco minutos después de que se fuese, Danielle farfulló una excusa y desapareció ella también. Justine miró a su alrededor con cara de estupefacción, se encogió de hombros y se puso a retratar una persona al azar.

…

Danielle tenía una idea de dónde se podía encontrar a James si lo demás fallaba, especialmente si era tarde en la noche y no hacía mucho frío. Le costó convencer a Filch para que la dejase salir del castillo, arguyendo que se había dejado algo, y con la esperanza de estar en lo cierto porque dudaba que el portero estuviese esperando en el umbral a que volviese. Si no encontraba a James, que podía devolverla a dentro, pasaría la noche al raso.

Tenía suerte. Cuando la noche era clara en Hogwarts, el cielo parecía un mapa de estrellas y proyectaban una luz blanquecina sobre los terrenos que volvía posible caminar sin tirar de Lumos, que permitía ver en el haz de luz pero volvía prácticamente ciego respecto a los alrededores.

Avanzó con prudencia, arrebujándose en la capa, hasta el terreno de Quidditch y pasó delante de la puerta de los vestuarios. Renunció a mirar dentro; no creía que James apreciase particularmente la atmósfera aséptica –después de que Rudy se pasase dos días frotandolo.

Siguió avanzando hasta un grupo de árboles, a cierta distancia del lago, dónde había visto a James en otras ocasiones. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba. Bueno, le tocaba dormir bajo las estrellas. Amén.

De repente, mientras daba la vuelta a los árboles con la esperanza de que no le hubiese visto, tropezó con algo que no debería haber estado allí y se calló al suelo.

Se incorporó, se sentó y se frotó las rodillas con una mueca. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, James estaba tumbado en el suelo frente a ella, allí dónde había tropezado, con una sonrisa pálida en la cara y un brillo raro en los ojos.

- Nunca pensé que me encontrarían pisándome, comentó como si tal cosa.

- Perdona, no te he visto. De hecho, habría jurado que no estabas allí. Danielle escrutó el suelo como si le fuese a revelar algo especialmente interesante, con un gesto exagerado para recuperar la compostura.

- Ponte gafas, le aconsejó James sin esforzarse en parecer educado. Danielle se fijó en que el bolsillo de su túnica estaba muy hinchado.

- Andale que majo, encima que salgo a buscarte…

Se paró, se puso de rodillas y le miró desde lo alto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el mohín asocial, el pelo imposible y su cara de los días malos.

- Hey… Hey, James… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó dándole golpecitos en el hombro. Él le apartó la mano y Danielle se hizo a la idea de que no iba a ser tan fácil; pero sorprendentemente se le dijo.

- Le he dado una paliza a unos que estaban insultando a Lily.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? A mí me parece la mar de bien, respondió Danielle bastante aliviada.

- El mayor tenía catorce añitos, Dani.

- Oh, James.

Pasaron unos segundos en el más completo silencio, presa de una vergüenza compartida.

- ¿Se han quedado con muy mala pinta?

- No era fácil distinguir si estaban tan rojos por el llanto o por lo demás.

- ¿Que les has lanzado?

- Un hechizo para que se insulten entre ellos durante diez minutos. Entre otros. A mi me lo han echado y es muy jodido. Aparte, te quedas afónico durante semanas.

Danielle se había recostado contra el tronco de un árbol y le miraba, tumbado en el suelo, frente al cielo, pensando que probablemente llevaba así un par de horas.

- ¿Les has hecho daño?

- Bah. No sé. Estaba cabreado. Era una cosa tan pequeña, una colecta, con un disfraz ridículo, pero era una cosa buena… Y unos idiotas piensan que pueden permitirse venir y decirle cosas a Lily.

De repente, se incorporó y se quedó mirando a Danielle:

- Hey, ¿qué pensaría Lily?

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, se volvió a tirar al suelo, le dio la espalda y dijo:

- Esto es ridículo… Estoy como un niño después de decirle a su madre que no quiere volver a verla en su vida.

La volvió a mirar.

- ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?

Danielle se encogió de hombros, impotente. Luego se acercó al cuerpo tumbado y le dijo.

- Tengo frío, James. Quiero volver y sin ti no voy a poder.

James se quedó aún nos instantes tal cual, pero luego se levantó como si hubiese decidido algo, hizo un gesto ampuloso para cederle el paso y dijo:

- Tú primero.

A Danielle no le gustó.

Volvieron por un pasadizo que salía desde una estatua del claustro y ella se sorprendió que no le pusiese más misterio al camino que seguían, pero James no se molestó con teatralidades.

La acompañó a la Torre y dijo que se iba a comprobar si Remus y Sirius seguían buscándole. Danielle no supo interpretar porqué se iba entonces al dormitorio diciendo que tenía algo que recoger.

En cuanto a ella, subió las escaleras y se encontró con Lily sentada sobre la cama, con una toalla en torno al pelo y un libro sobre las piernas.

La miró pensativa, preguntándose cuál era el mejor camino para que todo acabase bien, y cuál era su definición de acabar bien.

…

James, por su lado, subió a recoger el Mapa del Merodeador. Le juró sus malas intenciones lamentando por una vez que no hubiesen puesto otra contraseña al dichoso pergamino y buscó los nombres de sus amigos entre la multitud de cartelitos que deambulaba por las salas.

Les encontró en una sala del cuarto piso. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Rudy, Andy y Nathan estaban sentados en círculo en una de las salas que ya sólo se utilizaban para los exámenes. Después de una ojeada al espejo, tiró para abajo y les encontró jugando al póker.

- Os he visto en círculo, le comentó a Sirius si saludar, y era o una guija o esto… Así que me he venido a ver si me relleno los bolsillos, que me fundiste la asignación con tu jodida merienda del otro día.

- Anda, mira, el hijo pródigo, comentó Remus. Habían sacado unas cervezas para acompañar la partida.

- Mientras me dejes jugar, por mí puedes decir lo que te dé la gana.

Andy y Nathan intercedieron por él y se sentó esperando a que volvieran a repartir.

Nathan era de origen judío, pero no tenía de ello más que el aspecto. Eso sí, lo tenía especialmente conseguido. Andy era rubio, alto, con la mandíbula demasiado grande para el resto de su cara.

Se pasaron todavía una hora o dos jugando al póker, diciendo las cosas típicas y haciendo los gestos habituales, antes de decidir que era hora de volver a la sala común y completar un sábado clásico. Sin embargo, James les dijo que se había dejado algo y se quedó en la Sala Común. En cuanto hubieron desaparecido por las escaleras, se desplomó en un sofá, al lado del fuego, y se quedó mirando al techo.

Oyó los pasos de Lily mucho antes de que estuviese abajo. Desgarrado entre las ganas de verla y de salir corriendo por la escalera, eligió la línea de menor resistencia y se quedó dónde estaba.

Danielle hubiera podido coserse la boca.

La pelirroja le vio allí, con pinta de derrotado y se sintió inesperadamente furiosa.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí tumbado, James?

Danielle había hablado. En fin.

- No necesitas tanto teatro para que se vea que lo sientes, soltó Lily y James la miró, sorprendido pero sin ganas de guerra.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Di algo, Lily, dijo con sencillez.

- Me parece muy triste que te dejes provocar por tres pardillos desocupados, pero ya que lo has hecho, lo mejor es que lo olvides cuanto antes mejor. Y por mucho que a mí también me hayan molestado mucho más de lo que deberían, eso solo significa que me queda mucho para dejar de ser completamente estúpida. No significaba que tuvieses que hacer nada, James.

Se acercó al sofá, interponiéndose entre el fuego y él.

- No significa en absoluto que tengas que hacer nada. No me habría acordado por la noche.

James pareció de repente más vivo, separó el tronco del sofá, se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo:

- Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me fastidia tanto? Soy la peor persona para hacer lo que he hecho. No soporto a los que hacen esto. ¡Soy de las personas que se salen del cine cuando un personaje hace esto!

Lily irguió la barbilla y subió el tono.

- ¡Basta ya de teatro, James!

Y entonces, él se levantó y en un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos.

- Sí… murmuró en su cuello. Basta ya de teatro.

Y la abrazó con toda su alma. Lily, que en un principio le estrechó contra ella por los hombros, fue poco a poco relajando los brazos y hundió las manos en su pelo, tirando de él, pasando las manos por sus mejillas y sus ojos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

James no dijo nada. Sabía lo que habría dicho.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvieron la opción entre dejarse caer sobre el sofá y separarse, escogieron la segunda.

- No te preocupes, dijo entonces Lily.

James la miró subir las escaleras.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Lily

La verdad es que James se parecía bastante al primer novio de Lily. Tenía entonces quince años, casi dieciséis, y estaba de vacaciones lejos de Hogwarts y de todo lo que hubiese podido apartarla de la más completa vagancia. Las horas pasadas tumbada en la cama de él, con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas para dar la menor presa posible al calor, mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo, eran de los recuerdos más vívidos de su vida.

Tenía una época dura detrás de ella, uno de esos años de la mitad de la adolescencia en los que tanta pregunta la dejaba mareada, pero en el verano había tiempo para no pensar. Por eso llegaba siempre a la misma hora. La rutina le gustaba y disfrutaba mirar al reloj y decirse "ahora tengo que hacer esto" (en realidad, esa era la mayor diferencia con James). Pero aquella vez le dio por llegar antes, y encontró a su chico tumbado en el suelo, con un libro de almohada, una ruana gigantesca en el regazo y pinta de no ir a levantarse jamás. Entró por casualidad cuando un amigo salía, y pensó que si no hubiesen coincidido, él la habría dejado en la puerta.

- ¿Te hago algo de comer? Sugirió, y tiró para el rincón que servía de cocina. Una olla de proporciones respetables ya hervía en el único fuego del hornillo de gas.

- No creo que sea posible, observó él filosóficamente. Lily le echó una mirada al interior y comprobó que contenía cuatro cuerdas de bajo enrolladas sobre sí mismas. Al lado había medio limón exprimido y un vaso sucio con un fondo de bebida.

- ¿Tan mal estamos? Preguntó, en tono de broma.

- No me dan las cuotas para antioxidante, respondió él medio picado.

- ¿Y para otro de esos? Dijo, señalando el hornillo con un dedo poco admirativo.

- Representaría muchos antioxidantes.

- ¿De verdad les hechas limón?

- Y un poco de detergente.

Lily se echó a reír suavemente y se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared, abrazándose las rodillas.

- Asumo que no había manera de poner las cuerdas a hervir después de la hora de la comida.

- No podía prescindir de ellas ni un segundo más.

Se levantó, en un esfuerzo increíble, con movimientos lentos; estiró los brazos hasta casi tocar el techo y se dio la vuelta de repente, bajando los brazos hacia ella con los dedos crispados agarrados al aire y diciendo:

-Y si alguna vez notas que la borrachera disminuye, pregunta a todo lo que huye, a todo lo que gime, a todo lo que rueda, a todo lo que canta, pregunta qué hora es. Para no ser los esclavos martirizados del tiempo, emborrachaos…

Ahora de rodillas, a cuatro patas, tenía la cara muy cerca de la de ella.

- … de vino, de poesía, de virtud, completó Lily por lo bajo, tan feliz que se sentía etérea.

- O de música, dijo él, extendiendo una mano perezosa hasta su bajo descordado y poniéndoselo encima con aire satisfecho. ¿Qué hora es, Lily?

- La hora de emborracharse. Si tuvieses un poco de sentido práctico, habrías dicho de amor, río ella.

Una palabra más alta que la anterior del profesor la despertó. Durante unos instantes, intentó volver a su fantasía con la irritación de alguien interrumpido en la intimidad, pero el cuadro que había hecho era tan vívido se resistía a volverse a dejar atrapar. Se resignó a escuchar lo que decía Sandra McHall sobre un trabajo cualquiera.

- …es una historia policíaca, porque hay que saber si lo hacen los fantasmas o no, pero también de amor, con el agravante de que los amantes están muertos, así que podemos decir que es histórico/erótica y de entretenimiento…

El profesor aprobaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza.

- Aaaaaah… se oyó un suspiro profundo y satisfecho –pero sobre todo, bien audible- desde detrás. Lily se dio la vuelta. Black.

- Que reconfortante es oír gilipolleces, ¿verdad, James?

James llevaba unos días del malhumor sombrío que es bandera de sí mismo. Era obvio que los que le rodeaban le irritaban, con la excepción de Sirius, que capeaba el temporal aguzando el ingenio y sin meterse con él. Remus había sufrido más de una bronca totalmente inmerecida. En cuanto al dulce Peter, era obvio para todos que estaba pasando una semana miserable.

Lily había sentido que la miraba en un principio. Sabía que él esperaba que fuese y le cambiase las ideas y lo cierto es que a lo largo del año ya había cedido dos veces a una súplica similar. Pero ella no era ni su novia, ni su madre, ni la Virgen de Lourdes y no tenía ni las ganas ni el deber de hacerle reaccionar cada vez que le daba por sentirse desagradable.

Y sin embargo, en un sentido James había conseguido en ella mucho más de lo que podría razonablemente haber esperado y mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado nunca: le revolvía las tripas verle fuera de sí y le jodía prodigiosamente que se sintiese con el derecho de ser desgraciado sin más.

- Sí… Cuando dudo de mí mismo, pienso en Sandra e inmediatamente me siento mucho mejor, dijo James de nuevo mucho más alto de lo estrictamente necesario.

Como todo el colegio sabía, James le gustaba a Sandra desde hace años. Cada uno tiene su crueldad. Lily veía a James tan seguro que le hacía el cumplido de creer que él no se cebaba en las debilidades ajenas. Creía ver a otra persona.

- Supongo que podríamos considerarlo su pequeña buena obra diaria, observó Sirius con tono disciplente. El, que se definía por oposición, tenía la virtud de hacer de las burlas algo particularmente aséptico.

- Para algunas mujeres considerarlas objeto sexual es simple caridad, respondió James como pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lily se dio la vuelta con las cejas arqueadas con el gesto de quien acaba de oír una solemne tontería en boca de un retrasado.

James se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Tenía la expresión inescrutable pero la chica sabía que le tenía rencor y había estado intentando llamar su atención. En parte, se sintió culpable. Luego, él abrió mucho la boca, con lentitud, deliberadamente:

- Mira, así: ob-je-to se-xu-al… Y separó unas de otras las sílabas, articulando de la manera más atrozmente insultante que pudo encontrar.

Lily se levantó en plena clase, ignorando las miradas de los demás alumnos y el chillido fantasmal del profesor Binns. Recogió sus cosas, las metió en la mochila, con la mente fría pero sin ver más que en línea recta. Se la puso al hombro, se levantó y retrocedió una fila.

- Gilipollas, murmuró entre los dientes, y le dio a James una bofetada descomunal.

- Estás desquiciada, soltó él muy bajito, mirándola con obstinación.

- No. Es culpa tuya, contradijo ella -Es totalmente culpa tuya. Imbécil.

Con un gesto seco se reajustó la cartera y salió de clase. Una vez en el pasillo, el aire fresco y limpio le azotó la cara y se quedó parada, singularmente perdida. No había ningún sitio al que quisiese ir, aunque sí que habría vuelto a entrar a pegarle a James otra equivalente en la otra mejilla, aunque solo fuese para confirmarse en la primera.

¿Por qué? Sin saber dónde ir, cogió la vía que tenía que hacer. Atravesó los pasillos con paso vivo. Vio a un par de tercer curso rondando las aulas vacías, y aunque le pareció una manera absurda de saltarse clase, se limitó a ignorarles y bajó hasta una puerta cerrada. Tardó unos segundos en cercionarse de que quería hacer eso y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Lily entró en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y se sentó en una de las dos sillas de delante de su despacho sin esperar a que la invitase a hacerlo.

- Buenos días, murmuró, porque el signo de las personas realmente bien educadas es que sus modales son prácticamente irreductibles.

La profesora miró el reloj, como para asegurarse de que lo de "días" seguía siendo adecuado, aunque en realidad estaba verificando que Lily (efectivamente) debería estar en clase. En todo caso a ella le pareció un gesto particularmente fútil.

- Me he salido de clase, profesora.

Minerva McGonagall había cumplido los setenta hacía varios inviernos. A pesar de una memoria impecable y de una voluntad férrea, había llegado a un punto en el que los nombres de los primeros alumnos que tuvo, aunque fuese durante siete años, habían empezado a difuminarse. Era una mujer inteligente. Carecía de la imaginación genial de su superior inmediato, pero era capaz de volver a poner los pies en la tierra a cualquiera. Tenía la mente rápida y la lengua no se le quedaba a la zaga, pero en esa ocasión se quedó sentada esperando a que continuase.

- No me mire como si fuese a tener una buena razón, profesora. Le he pegado una hostia a James Potter y me he ido.

Por primera vez, sintió un pellizco de vergüenza, no por lo que había hecho, sino por el aire inconfundiblemente drama-queen que tenía la historia. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

No sabía que reacción había esperado de la profesora. ¿Risa? ¿Bronca? ¿Una sentencia de decepción? No hizo absolutamente nada. Lily se sintió de repente muy pequeña. Desvió la mirada; se fijó en el título de los libros de la estantería de detrás de la mesa, en la planta mágica que adornaba un pequeño bureau, en los cojines de cuadros escoceses.

De repente, la profesora exhaló un suspiro y Lily se sobresaltó. Se sintió inquieta y violenta. Sorprender un asomo de debilidad en su profesora le pareció al borde del voyerismo y no pudo por menos que dudar antes de coger el papel que la profesora tenía delante de la mesa y que le tendió, sin separarlo de la madera, y que obviamente había estado contemplando antes de que entrase ella.

- En otras circunstancias, esta situación no habría revestido de mayor importancia, señorita Evans. Sin embargo… léalo; dudo que se ofenda ninguna de las partes.

Lily tardó unos segundos en recorrer las fórmulas preliminares de la carta y otros en darse cuenta de lo que era: una queja virulenta, que poco menos que exigía la expulsión de James por lo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade.

Levantó la vista con espanto y escrutó la cara de la profesora, buscando desesperadamente en su mirada lo que pensaba al respecto. La encontró cansada, pero no detectó señales particulares de animadversión. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, se dio cuenta de que era curioso que su reacción hubiese sido tan completamente empática.

- Si echasen a James por esto, sería la mayor injusticia que he visto en mi vida, dijo Lily vibrantemente.

- No, señorita Evans. El hijo de esta señora se pasó tres días llorando por las esquinas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cargado.

- Nunca, nunca habría pensado que el joven Potter haría algo así.

- ¡No es culpa suya! ¡Los tres imbéciles me insultaron! Él no habría hecho nada si no fuese yo la que…

Y de repente se calló, con cara desgraciada, mirando al suelo sin saber más que decir.

- No es una buena excusa, ¿verdad?

La profesora sacudió la cabeza.

- Es una buena explicación.

Pasaron otra vez unos segundos. Lily sacudió la cabeza.

- Que le quiten el puesto de Premio Anual, que le castiguen, que le hagan pedir perdón… Pero que no le echen. Profesora, es el último año y Potter quiere ser Auror. Toda su vida sería diferente.

…

Cuando Lily salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, hizo las dos cosas que le parecieron más inteligentes sobre el momento: subir al dormitorio y comerse tres bolsas de dulces árabes hechos de azúcar y colorantes, y buscar en los anuarios todas las fotos en las que salía James rodeado de gente. En Halloween junto a su novia, disfrazados respectivamente de bacon y huevo frito, con Sirius, de berenjena (no quedaba ningún otro disfraz, pero se puede decir que le sacó partido), de Rudy vestido de Beetlejuice, Remus de Conde Drácula, Peter de cuervo, Andy de monstruo, Danielle de Sally junto a Joanna, de… nada identificable… En la fiesta de final de Quidditch, junto con los demás del equipo. En una fiesta de la sala Común. En fin de curso de sexto. Entrevistando al profesor Slughorn. Junto a Lucius Malfoy ¿?.

Bajó a la sala común, cargada de álbumes, y con el gato de Laura en los talones. Lo llamaba Frankie.

Frankie y Lily se conocían desde el verano de quinto y mantenían una relación cordial basada en la comprensión y el más completo despotismo por parte del gato, que requería unas dosis enormes de atención y tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, Lily pasaba de él como solo puede pasar de un gato una persona cargada con tres kilos y bajando escaleras de caracol. En los tres últimos peldaños, se le enredó entre las piernas.

La pila de álbumes obstruía la visión de Lily lo bastante para que, cuando una figura se dibujó delante de ella, no levantase la mirada. Trató de rodearla por la derecha, pero él se movió al mismo tiempo. Ella giró hacia la izquierda y el hizo lo propio.

Entonces ella murmuró entre los dientes "a la tercera" y embistió a James con sus fotos a modo de baluarte. Las esquinas de cartón se le clavaron en el pecho, pero él no se inmutó y avanzó contra ellas. Lily tuvo la impresión de que iba a acorralarla contra el hueco de la escalera, pero era conocerle mal: alzó la mano y, con el dedo índice estirado, le dijo, dándole un golpe en la frente y casi de buen humor.

- Hola, murmuró.

Lily dejó los álbumes en el suelo y le miró de arriba abajo, escrutando la expresión de sus ojos marrones, la línea de su boca, su pelo, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura y sus pantalones, hasta sus zapatos. Él se expuso al examen sin ofrecer ni un comentario. Se veía en su cara que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Lily por la cabeza, y era normal, ya que le faltaban datos.

- ¿Tienes doble personalidad…? ¿O eres masoquista? Preguntó Lily, intrigada al verle sin la nube que le había seguido todo el día.

- Si lo piensas lo entenderás, dijo James. Por cierto, venía a preguntarte…

- ¿Entenderé la doble personalidad y el masoquismo?

- Estás mezclando los parámetros con la ejecución.

- Pues yo creo que ahora lo que toca es pelearse, se opuso ella, de nuevo.

- Al riesgo de volver esto innecesariamente surrealista, adelante, y James se encogió de hombres.

- Sexista.

- Violenta.

- Desconsiderado.

- ¿Desconsiderado? ¡Antipátida!

- Joder... Esto es ridículo, y tú no me maúlles en ese tono, dijo señalando al gato de Laura, al que era probable que hubiesen pisado inadvertidamente la cola.

- ¡AAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHHH! Chilló James en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo que argh? Lily arqueó las cejas.

- ¡Ese es el gato que se lo monta con la señora Norris!

- Potter, ¡no digas soecidades!

De repente, la sala Común se había llenado. James, aparentemente, se había dado prisa para subir, pero era la hora de la comida y los demás habían ido apareciendo.

- Vale, pues: ¡Ese es el gato que mantiene relaciones impuras con la señora Norris!

- ¿Qué mi gato qué? Laura había llegado junto con los demás y tenía ahora cara de horror y ganas de vomitar.

- Que tu gato tiene cartas para ser el padre póstumo de una nueva generación de quimeras de veinte centímetros, explicó sentimentalmente. Hasta el momento ha logrado ocultarse, pero Filch no le considera digno de ella y a jurado decapitarle y colgar su cabeza disecada encima de la pared. Eso le rompería el corazón a la señora Norris.

Estalló un resoplido de risas, y la Sala Común se dividió en dos facciones: las que apoyaban el romance a pesar de las deficiencias de la novia y los que estimaban que el enlace desacreditaba a todos los gatos de la casa rojo y oro habidos y por haber. Entre el griterío, James se acercó a Laura y le susurró, desvelando de paso, y con toda ligereza, la mayor vergüenza del conserje de Hogwarts:

- Más vale que tengas cuidado con él. Filch es un Squib y los squibs tienen diferentes supersticiones emparentadas con el vudú que incluyen las… partes… de los gatos. Dicen que curan la fiebre… la gripe del alfabeto…

- ¿La gripe del alfabeto?

- Una peligrosa enfermedad que provoca diarrea verbal en los medios…

- Pues yo tengo fiebre, empezó Tristán, un alumno de cuarto que ya en su estado normal padecía un caso grave de diarrea verbal. Lily, que le daba clases particulares y que le apreciaba mucho (durante cinco minutos), cometió el error de mirarle interrogativamente.

Él lo tomó por preocupación materna -un curioso fenómeno de los internados- y le cogió la mano para llevársela a la frente, para demostrarle que tenía fiebre con pruebas fehacientes.

- No vale la pena, Tristán, le dijo Lily dulcemente. No quiero aprender braille.

Y con esa magistral putada que, en honor suyo, solo se le escapó porque estaba ocupada tendiendo el oído para enterarse de lo que James le decía a Laura por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta y la cogió por el brazo.

James entonces añadió más alto:

- ¿A qué Romeo y Julieta no sería lo mismo si los Capuleto hubiesen planeado atentar a la masculinidad de Romeo, en vida, o muerto?

Y después de traumatizar a toda la sala, cogió a Lily de la mano y la sacó de la Sala Común.

- Y ahora en serio, ¿por qué no puedo entrar en el baño de prefectos?

Lily se le quedó mirando, estupefacta, y le encontró asquerosamente contento de resultar tan totalmente impredecible.

- ¿Lo haces aposta? Esto… ¿Lo de los gatos es verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, replicó, ofendido, sin dejar claro a que pregunta estaba respondiendo.

Lily se quedó casi convencida de que lo había inventado sobre la marcha, pero la cosa merecía reflexión. Luego se concentró en lo que le había preguntado. James no le molestaría con una pregunta idiota si no pensase que estaba relacionado con ella. Lo único que tenían en común ella, James y un baño eran los baños de los prefectos, a lque los Premios Anuales también tenían acceso.

La única razón por la que James hubiese podido perder el acceso al baño es perdiendo su título. Lily no quería decírselo. Entonces calló en la cuenta de que él debía pensar que era ella la que había causado que le destituyesen. Entonces, hasta cierto punto, entendió que hubiese vuelto a ella de buen humor: una putada recíproca hubiese eliminado la sensación de culpabilidad que le inspiraba y les habría puesto de nuevo en el mismo plano. Pero no había sido ella, nunca lo habría hecho, y tampoco querría que lo pensase.

- Es lo del otro día, James, dijo suavemente. La madre ha escrito.

La mirada de él se ensombreció y se recogió sobre sí mismo, como si hubiese empujado el episodio al final de su memoria y su regreso le hiciese daño físico.

- Lo siento, se disculpó noblemente.

Entonces Lily se enterneció, por conocerle tan bien, y admirarle tanto, y comprenderle.

Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- No te preocupes, le dijo. Esto lo arreglo yo.

Y con una sonrisa que no era en absoluto su estilo -¿fanfarronear, ella?- le dejó plantado allí, con el corazón a dos cientos mil por hora y casi tan loco de esperanza como la noche de después de Hogsmeade. ¡Como había dolido tener que levantarse y separar los castillos en el aire de la realidad!

…

Mientras, Lily se fue yendo hacía el hall, donde había quedado con la profesora McGonagall hacia dos horas. Se subieron juntas en un uno de los coches de los Sombrals y charlaron de Transformaciones y de los NEWTs durante todo el camino. Lily, que en realidad nunca había compartido ni tres palabras a solas con la profesora, se encontraba de repente en una entrevista de orientación personalizada y decidió sus estudios en esos quince minutos, así que puede que sea verdad que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Llegaron juntas a la casa donde vivía la mujer que había escrito. La señora Jenkins no las esperaba, pero las recibió con un alborozo maleducado, fuera de lugar.

Lily la estudió con ganas de sacarle defectos. No encontró tanto material como habría deseado. El color de pelo era demasiado chillón para ser producto de un hechizo de calidad, y las joyas eran lo suficientemente ostentosas para ser vulgares.

Sin embargo, no se puso en evidencia hasta que empezó a relatar los padecimientos que su hijo había sufrido a manos del prodigio de maldad que era James. Exageraba mucho, pero Lily consiguió hacer abstracción de lo que decía y se centró únicamente en el tono de su voz, chillón y desagradable, cuando subía el tono; en su forma de corta la palabra de su interlocutor; en su arrogancia y en la fruición con la que se permitía tratar a la profesora McGonagall, no ya como igual, sino como su superior.

Lo cierto es que si su hijo no había ido a Hogwarts, como todos los niños de Hogsmeade que no iban, es porque no tenían ni los medios para permitírselo, ni las cualidades necesarias para solicitar una beca. Viviendo bajo la sombra del castillo, su resentimiento no podía ser solo culpa de James.

Lily miró a la profesora McGonagall y le sorprendió verla con los labios finos estirados en una sonrisa tensa, que contenía una dosis respetable de distancia, pero que no resultaba del todo poco amistosa. Ella misma, que venía en calidad de Premio Anual (y para relatar lo atrozmente maleducados que estaban el chico y sus amigos), se limitó a sonreír encantadoramente. Y eso hizo mientras le exponía las circunstancias atenuantes y le suplicaba que se conformase con que le hubiesen quitado el título a James.

McGonagall, que parecía empeñada en evitar que el asunto llegase al profesor Dumbledore, insistió sobre su calidad de directora de casa y trató de hacerle sentir a la mujer la inusual del procedimiento y la importancia que el colegio le otorgaba a tratar con temas semejantes.

Sin embargo, Lily veía que la profesora no tenía la conciencia del todo tranquila. James tenía antecedentes; James se había comportado de la manera más innoble, varios contra uno, con otra persona, y aunque cada vez que le habían pillado había recibido el castigo más duro que se le ocurrió a McGonagall, a veces se preguntaba si no estaba totalmente equivocada sobre su alumno.

Lily se sorprendió rezando porque eso no la afectase y deseando con toda su alma poder hacer algo más.

¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada? ¿Por qué no podía permitir que James dejase Hogwarts? Por sus acciones, se lo había merecido repetidas veces. Lily no era objetiva. No quería que se fuese.

Se despidieron después de media hora de entrevista. A la salida, se cruzaron con el niño, y se sorprendió del ramalazo de animadversión que le inspiró.

Al llegar al coche, sabía que no habían conseguido evitar que la mujer llevase el asunto adelante y que lo probable era que llegase al profesor Dumbledore y a los señores Potter. Respiró hondo, agotada, y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

De repente se acordó de algo, levantó la cabeza y miró a McGonagall.

- No entiendo porqué ha hecho usted esto, profesora.

Su interlocutora clavó en ella sus fríos ojos grises y le dijo:

- Estamos en guerra, señorita Evans. Ahora mismo, el castillo no puede prescindir de James Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Platos sucios**

Llevo una cantidad de años considerable adornando la faz de la tierra, y puedo decir que la he vivido intensamente y lo mejor que mis modestas capacidades me lo han permitido. Cierto que ha habido unas cuantas excepciones, cuya brevedad no excusa lo irritante de la repetición. Cuantas reuniones de profesores me habré tenido que tragar.

A medida que se acerca esa etapa de la vida característica por ocultar cada vez más el atractivo personal, me preguntan con cada vez más frecuencia si no había tenido ya suficientes experiencias vitales -sea lo que sea el significado de dicha diabólica perífrasis- para satisfacer hasta el más exigente. Recuerdo una ocasión, cuando asistía a un coctel elegante en casa de un funcionario del Ministerio. Mi saldo mensual de sonrisa educada se estaba disparando. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi buena educación para disimular tres o cuatro réplicas escandalosamente hedonistas, que tenían el defecto de ser sinceras, y decidirme por una impertinencia, que tenía la ventaja de ser espiritual.

Sucedió más o menos en estos términos.

- Horace, amigo mío, ¿y a tú edad todavía te animas a correr por los pasillos a la pos de los Gryffindors de primer curso?

Ahora bien, si hay algo que me irrita es que resaltan la particular enemistad que sin razón se me atribuye en relación con los alumnos de mi estimada colega McGonagall.

- Charles, querido; un pintor tiene la edad de sus cuadros, un poeta la de sus poemas; pero un profesor de pociones no tiene edad. Y eso por tres razones: primo, que son los únicos capaces de crear la Piedra Filosofal, y en su defecto, pociones de rejuvenecimiento; secundo, que si en eso fracasa, se puede consolar diciéndose que una poción será siempre, de todas las obras de arte, la única que no se pase de moda; tercio, que los únicos que tienen las edad de sus arterias son los idiotas.

Y crucé las manos detrás de la espalda y me quedé mirando con cara de pez una cabeza de caballo disecada que decoraba la pared de nuestro anfitrión. Me recordaba a una película muggle. Aah, el cine. Uno de mis pecadillos. Yo soy muy indulgente con los de los demás, pero aún más con los míos.

Volviendo a la alta bóveda filosófica, lo cierto es que si hay que lamentar algo de cómo he llevado mi existencia, será haber donado mi elfo doméstico a Hogwarts. Debí soportar la intensa presión que Dumbledore ejerce sobre su profesorado y que le ha servido para reclutar la escuadra de ratillas verdes que nos prepara las natillas. El mío tenía unas orejas de un soplillo tan exagerado que me servía de vidrio de reloj en tiempos de penuria. De semejante chantaje inmoral, deductio que también el profesor Dumbledore tiene la manga ancha en cuestiones de su propio interés. ¡Ay! Hasta el mejor de nosotros cae. Ergo lo que os voy a exponer a continuación no debería representar una sorpresa.

Hablemos de moral. Ese bello concepto que se inculca en la infancia, ya que no hay manera de que un adulto en edad de tomar represalias se deje someter a él. Cuando era joven, mis padres me preguntaron en una ocasión quién había decimado las cerezas de la cocina. En honor a la verdad, les dije lealmente la respuesta: había sido mi hermano. De no haber confesado me habría llevado una buena tunda. Tras haber seguido los rectos designios de mi conciencia, me la llevé igualmente, si bien por vino por otro camino.

Sobre esta edificante fábula se basa toda mi filosofía adolescente. El ser humano hierra en cada elección que pueda llegar a planteársele, pero tiene el consuelo de pensar que de haber tomado el otro camino no hubiera sido menor su falta. Será desleal al hermano o desagradecido a los padres, traidor a los amigos o a la patria, porque no tiene los medios de ser coherente consigo mismo y lavarse simplemente las manos. Pero hay una respuesta correcta.

Retomemos el ejemplo expuesto. Tres factores y un desenlace intervienen en él en un principio: mis padres, mi hermano, yo mismo y la tunda. La auténtica respuesta pasará siempre por introducir un cuarto factor que lleve a desequilibrar la situación para desplazar el desenlace encarrilado. Ejemplo: yo confieso que he visto a la criada con la boca manchada de rojo. Mis padres y mi hermano se quedan contentos, y más importantemente, yo quedo fuera del asunto.

Cierto es que puede que la criada se queje… Pero alguien iba a salir mal parado desde le momento de la desaparición de las cerezas. Todo santo varón tendría que reconocer que el problema en nuestras manos, con sus tres factores y su acción, ha quedado resuelto idealmente.

La mayoría de las situaciones vitales se pueden reducir a un esquema de tres factores y una o dos acciones.

Busquemos otra situación para ilustrarlo: podríamos ponerme a mí, Horace Slughorn, al profesor Dumbledore y a un ex alumno… Por ejemplo… A Tom. ¿A qué Tom? Mmm. He tenido a tantos. Pero hay que elegir. Tom Riddle.

Pues pongamos que Tom Riddle me amenaza con las más horribles torturas, culminadas por la muerte más espantosa, que de por sí desagradablemente logre concebir si no le proporciono una serie de pociones que probablemente soy el único de Inglaterra en poder elaborar. Sin contar ciertas exigencias colaterales relacionadas con un contacto en Hogwarts, un par de palabrillas antimuggles en clase, ese tipo de fruslerías.

Es un ejemplo.

Pongamos a nuestro buen director, sin duda ajeno a la letra pequeña de nuestra negociación, pero muy seguramente al corriente del grueso, y que tiene el mal gusto de no intervenir más que para abrumarme de pequeñas demostraciones de aprecio, de esta guisa:

"¿Puedo contar contigo para estos formularios? ¿Puedo confiar en ti para estos pequeños trámites? Mi buen amigo Horace se ocupará de esos asuntos… ¿Unos caramelos, Horace?"

Pues el buen amigo Horace explotará si come un caramelo más y ya está pero requeté harto de que la guerra civil entre la comunidad maga no se pueda desarrollar sin su participación.

Sin contar que de momento me siento más agraviado por mi director, que no deja de ser mi superior jerárquico, que por mi simpático ex alumno.

Y además (¡para colmo!) y volviendo a mí pequeño esquema, el desenlace involucrado es mi muerte. ¡Pues sabed! Hace tres días que estoy dándole vueltas a esta poción y tengo toda la intención del mundo de no morirme y de no perder mi puesto. He elaborado la poción con todo cuidado, me he procurado ingredientes que no están ni en el mercado negro ni en (casi) ningún otro sitio y ahora procederé a embotellarla y a hacer el costoso sacrificio que mi conciencia exige.

…

El profesor Slughorn sacó un frasco de ocho facetas y lo rellenó cuidadosamente con un embudo de cristal. Después de lo cual, volcó el resto de la poción por el suelo y se esforzó sin mucho empeño en que pareciese un derrame accidental. Al fin, se quedó mirando la poción translúcida, y con un suspiro, se la tragó entera.

…

Un quinto curso delgado y maquillado (¿maquillado?) con una gruesa línea de eye-liner fue a buscar a Lily para decirle que el profesor Slughorn estaba enfermo y quería verla. Ella miró hacia abajo, para ver lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, y vio un ratón de peluche sobre su regazo y un libro de Transformaciones cogido transversalmente.

- Ahora voy, dijo.

Al entrar en la enfermería le chocó como siempre el cambio de atmósfera. Olía a limpio, a frío y a blanco de una manera casi insoportable. Se extrañó de estar pensando en James, en las horas que había pasado tumbado en una de esas camas tras alguno de sus múltiples accidentes. Probablemente se había vuelto loco. Probablemente había pensado en ella. Ojalá estuviese allí entonces y trajese un poco de calor humano.

Avanzó hasta el final de la sala, dónde había un cuarto especial para el profesorado. Slughorn yacía inerte sobre una de las camas. No parecía ni aburrido ni presa de dolor, pero miraba al techo con una expresión concentrada. Ella se acercó hasta la camilla y vio el gesto que hacía para cogerle la mano. La suya temblaba descontroladamente y renunció.

Lily se alegró, porque sintía que habría dado un paso atrás.

Visto de cerca, el cuerpo del profesor se agitaba por un tremor continuo, hasta en partes dónde no debería haber músculos capaces de estremecerse. Lily entendió entonces lo que había estado haciendo el profesor cuando entró en la enfermería: tenía en la mano un péndulo enganchado a un soporte y estaba intentando que entrase en fase con su propia vibración.

- Ah, mi hermosa Lily, exclamó el profesor con un ademán barroco. Disculpa que no me levante, pero tengo serias dificultades en mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? Preguntó ella con preocupación. Desde que tenía once años, el profesor la había tratado como a una igual intelectualmente. Estaba orgulloso de ella y le tenía afecto, y aunque al crecer ella se había vuelto cada vez más consciente de sus defectos, había sido incapaz de eliminar el respeto, la admiración y el cariño que le había dado- en justa reciprocidad-.

Miró el cuerpo prostrado, la cara redonda y mofletuda, la sonrisa cómplice; y aunque se sintió asqueada, se encontró sonriendo.

- Es hereditario, hija mía. También aquejó a mis pobres padres en su momento. ¿Quién sabe cuando remitirá? Por fortuna, es totalmente indoloro. Siéntate, por favor, no te quedes a mi cabecera como si hubieses venido a darme el último adiós. Por fortuna, aún viviré muchos años, a menos que Rudolf Brand me saque tanto de mis casillas que acabe por renunciar a la existencia. Hereditario, sí.

Lily sintió una presencia detrás de su hombro y se volvió. En el marco de la puerta estaba la señora Pomfresh con cara extrañamente seria. Asentía con la cabeza y repetía:

- Efectivamente, es hereditario.

Lily se dijo que después de los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo para que no se creyese ni una palabra de lo que decían sería una pena no hacer ni un esfuercito para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Pero después de todo, puede que no le interesase.

- ¿Necesita algo, señor?

- Exacto, exacto. Por muy agradable que resulte no conviene distraer el motivo de su visita. Mi querida señorita Evans, tiene usted la desgracia de ser Premio Anual, de la que para ser sincero soy parcialmente responsable. No tengo más remedio que agravar su carga. Mi enfermedad me confina en la cama temporalmente… Y aún en la eventualidad de que remita, la posibilidad de que vuelva es constante… Así que es probable que mis alumnos deban prescindir temporalmente de mis servicios. Por fortuna, tengo preparados una serie de trabajos que debería mantenerlos muy ocupados.

Hizo una pausa para retomar la respiración y tomo un sorbo de agua, parsimoniosamente. No parecía en absoluto demacrado.

- ¿Quiere qué los distribuya? Preguntó Lily, para ocupar el silencio.

Él arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

- Deje que los alumnos de segundo cumplan las tareas de alumnos de segundo, Lily. No, lo que tenía pensado es encargarle que pasase un par de horas en una sala de clase para resolver las dudas que puedan surgir y que requieran un ejemplo práctico, y no sólo una explicación por mi parte. Por supuesto, le supondría una buena cantidad de puntos a su casa y la dispensa del trabajo de séptimo curso. Sin contar que ya tiene experiencia docente.

Había sido el profesor Slughorn quién le había procurado a Lily los alumnos a los que daba clases particulares por unos cuantos galeones al mes.

Ella se lo planteó y dijo que podía ser interesante; sin contar que Slughorn se lo había encargado como parte del pack de Premio Anual y no como una elección.

- Excelente, concluyó Slughorn. He de decirle que en el momento en el que me ha dado el ataque estaba preparando una poción, que ha dejado un estropicio considerable. Preferiría que no se ocupasen de ello los elfos caseros -nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a suceder- así que le encomendaré a un alumno que adecente la sala. Precisamente James Potter tiene una detención pendiente de la que se escapó con la excusa de jugar al Quidditch- pero es justo que la recupere. Le haré llegar unas palabras.

Lily había tenido frío durante toda la entrevista. Sentía la punta de los dedos helada, pero algún tipo de pereza le impidió retirarlos de la cabecera de hierro de la cama del profesor. Al escuchar el nombre de James una ola de calor la recorrió de parte a parte; tan agradable, que se dejó invadir por el sentimiento desde la planta de los pies a la cabeza chispeante. Entrecerró los ojos por un segundo y luego se sacudió. Pensar en él era agradable.

Cinco minutos después se enzarzó con su profesor en una comparativa de diferentes ingredientes según su lugar de origen y le apartó por completo de su mente. Antes de salir, no se olvidó de inclinarse sobre el profesor con la excusa de colocar la cortina del otro lado de la cama y de olfatear por encima de su rostro para ver qué demonios había bebido.

…

Al llegar a las mazmorras se inclinó también sobre el suelo medio encharcado y olfateo un par de veces. No le costó mucho cerciorarse de que el líquido derramado olía igual que el aliento de Slughorn. Se le ocurrió que su profesor acababa de provocarse una enfermedad hereditaria por envenenamiento y se echó a reír por la ironía de la idea- y por el placer de haberlo descubierto. Se sentía despierta, y alerta. Rebuscó entre los potes dispuestos en las estanterías para intentar determinar los ingredientes que había utilizado, pero todos estabas dispuestos de la misma manera, todos estaban bien enroscados y ninguno estaba mojado.

Cuando llegó James la encontró a cuatro patas, recogiendo muestras del suelo con un cuenta gotas. Se levantó de un salto, reconviniéndose mentalmente, pero el encanto no estaba totalmente disipado.

El la estaba mirando, quieto; sonreía, pero Lily sintió que su expresión acababa de cambiar. Todavía quedaba algo en su cara de lo que había estado pensando antes, pero ella era incapaz de descifrarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me gustan los placeres simples. Son refugio de los espíritus complejos.

- ¿Tienes celos de mi detención? Preguntó James con las cejas fruncidas.

- Mmm. Tengo tendencia a morirme de celos en todo a lo que a ti se refiere, replicó Lily. James se le quedó mirando fijamente con la sonrisa olvidada en la boca.

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres decir lo que dices?

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No te pongas serio, James. Si ahora tengo que pensar lo que digo me callaré para siempre.

James agarró una fregona apoyada contra la pared y se dispuso flemáticamente a esponjar el líquido derramado.

- Por favor, no te sientas obligada a pensar en cuenta mía.

- ¿De verdad acabas de sonar amargo?

Le observó por el rabillo del ojo y le vio estirar las esquinas de la boca en una enorme sonrisa falsísima.

- ¿Me lo dices a mí? Porque aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

Lily le miró, parado en el centro de la mazmorra con la fregona en la mano izquierda –a diferencia de muchos chicos, él sabía usarla- con la mueca en los labios y recordó porqué no estaba saliendo con él (aunque a veces le hablase –y pensase- como si lo hiciera). Porque a veces daba miedo…

Sin contar que no soportaba no salirse con la suya, era complicado y había que estar constantemente pendiente de él.

Le dio el trato de silencio.

Fue sacando los calderos y los frascos de ingredientes que necesitaría para realizar las pociones que había dado el profesor Slughorn como deberes. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo; Lily se dio cuenta por el tintineo del cristal de que le temblaban las manos. James acabó con la fregona sin levantar la cabeza y por un momento durante el qué Lily dejó de respirar, pareció que iba a marcharse. Por fortuna se puso a ordenar maquinalmente una pila de calderos, tablas y cuchillos que iba a necesitar ella. Luego siguió adelante y se puso a limpiar el material que Lily había estado sacando y a tirar a la basura los restos de ingredientes que quedaban en él.

Hacía ya cinco minutos que Lily le miraba con el rabillo del ojo cuando le dijo:

- No hace falta que hagas también mi trabajo.

James se quedó mirando lo que estaba haciendo como si acabase de despertar. Abrió mucho los ojos, arqueó las cejas, se miró las manos y dijo:

- No, es verdad, y de un gesto fluido echó a la basura todo lo que acababa de limpiar, lo removió con cara de asco pero concienzudamente, y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, más sucio que antes.

…

Lily creyó que iba a pegarle otra vez, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo ya habría sido atizarle un guantazo por la espalda. Se quedó dónde estaba con la cabeza vibrando. Al levantar los ojos vio el fregadero y se le ocurrió lavarse la cara, pero acabó empapándose la cabeza entera. Al volverla a levantar, mientras el agua goteaba por dentro de su uniforme, recordó la cara de James al tirarlo todo a la basura. Entonces empezó como un leve temblor en su garganta y en su pecho que acabó por convertirse en una risa estruendosa. Ahora estaba recordando vez porqué cada introspección le hablaba más de él: porque era guapo e imprevisible, brillante y un idiota, violento sólo en las pequeñas cosas.

Por la tarde se sentó en la sala Común esperando a que apareciese cierta persona que tenía utilidad para ella. Había acabado de ocuparse de lanzar las tareas de Pociones; había estado con June, tumbada en la cama sin hacer particularmente nada durante dos horas, y luego había tenido ganas de arreglarse, y se había vestido y maquillado con un cuidado especial. Estaba muy guapa. Parecía lista para una cita.

James se había acostumbrado a las citas de Lily, o al menos lo había intentado desesperadamente. Se sentía físicamente enfermo al verla marchar. Se le ponía el cuello rígido y la cabeza nublada y pasaba las siguientes horas concentrado en sí mismo analizando cualquier pensamiento que pudiese pillar en su cabeza. Al verla en el sillón de la sala, esperando a otra persona, pasó de largo y subió al dormitorio. Al llegar arriba se quedó plantado en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos colgando, sin sentir gran cosa. Vio delante de él la escoba y la cogió como si hubiese sido su intención desde el principio. Luego se acercó a la ventana y se puso en cuclillas sobre el antepecho. A penas cabía; la piedra le rascaba en siete sitios y la rodilla se la clavaba desagradablemente en el pecho. Se sentía estúpido -y poco favorecido- así que dio una talonada en el mármol y se tiró al vacío.

Por supuesto sabía que no le iba a pasar nada, pero los primeros momentos de caer boca abajo le provocaron un miedo electrizante. La escoba se puso a volar sin que la enderezase conscientemente y él se agarró desde abajo. Un esfuerzo de caderas le sirvió para enroscar por abajo los pies entorno al mango. Una vez así, dirigió la escoba bruscamente hacia abajo para que la fuerza de la inercia le ayudase a situarse boca arriba. Acabó pegado a la madera desde los pies a la cabeza y volando a toda velocidad hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Tardó casi diez minutos en recuperarse del susto y volver a respirar correctamente. Desde el momento en el que había dejado de moverse le temblaban los dedos. No pensaba en nada; le ahogaba un exceso de oxígeno cada vez que tomaba una inspiración. Pero si hay una cosa de la que no se acordaba, era de Lily. Oía el cielo resonar como un bombo gigantesco.

- Será mejor que no haga esto con mucha frecuencia, dijo en voz alta.

Bajó rápidamente, extático pero agotado, y recorrió todo el castillo buscando a Sirius después de enviar la escoba al cuarto con un hechizo.

Le encontró desmoronado en un sofá con un vaso en la mano y un libro en la otra. Se sentó a su lado y el otro arqueó una ceja por detrás de las páginas.

- Acabo de hacer una estupidez, anunció James sonriente.

…

Lo cierto es que se la podría haber ahorrado, porque Lily estaba esperando a un chico, pero era lo bastante amigo de James como para pensar que tenía algo que ver con él. No era de los que desaparecían y ella tenía que pensar en cómo abordarle, por poco intimidante que resultase el bueno de Peter. Fue sorprendentemente fácil levantarse, cogerle del brazo y llevárselo fuera de la Sala Común. Él tampoco pareció reaccionar demasiado cuando Lily le dijo para qué lo necesitaba, aunque hizo un par de bromas que ella le río educadamente.

Comprendió rápidamente porqué a James le caía bien. Era agradable estar con Peter. No era especialmente tímido, era adaptable, no juzgaba y nunca iba al ataque. Resultaba una compañía relajante y un buen contrapeso para sus tres amigos que sufrían ya diferentes grados de hiperactividad, ya un serio síndrome del yoyo emocional, y al menos en dos casos, de un exceso de causticidad y una propensión al aburrimiento. Lily y él se fueron, cogidos por el brazo, hasta una estatua de un pasillo desierto. Allí Peter se separó con cierto misterio y le susurró al oído a la piedra la palabra adecuada para que se abriese un agujero en la pared.

- ¿Vas a venir? Le preguntó Lily antes de desaparecer en el interior.

- Sí… James y Sirius se enfadarían si te dijese la contraseña.

De hecho, le había costado grandes esfuerzos disuadirle de ponerle una venda negra en los ojos en el momento de llevarla al pasadizo hacía Hogsmeade. Lily se echó a reír entre dientes sin poder evitarlo.

- Ah, bueno, si James y Sirius se enfadarían entonces nada…

- Bueno, ellos dicen que hay que desconfiar de las chicas que dicen su peso porque no saben guardar un secreto. (Y era cierto que en una ocasión Lily había dicho algo como: "peso cincuenta y cuatro kilos y me la suda si se enteran de aquí al planeta Arrakis") ¿Dónde vas con tanto equipaje? Si vas a Madame Maulkin te harán dejarlo en la puerta.

Lily llevaba una bolsa de tela llena con paquetes rectangulares, de ángulos duros, que Peter miró con curiosidad. Ella anotó mentalmente que era posible que Peter tuviese un par de ideas preconcebidas acerca de lo que suelen hacer las chicas en sus ratos libres.

Se ofreció a llevarle el paquete y Lily aceptó con una sonrisa encantadora y la clara sensación de que se lo acababa de meter en el bolsillo.

Lily no era ni claustrofóbica ni le tenía especial disgusto a la oscuridad, pero agradeció cuando llegaron al sótano de Honeydukes y cayeron en un paraíso rosa y azucarado. Había algo desagradable en andar delante de Peter por el túnel, sintiéndose ligera ahora que él cargaba la bolsa. Las paredes estaban húmedas y olía a moho; la voz resonaba si decían algo y hacía frío. Era globalmente una mala experiencia.

Buscó una buena manera de decirle que no hacía falta que viniese con ella. Barajó unas cuantas excusas sofisticadas, antes de darse cuenta de que hay cosas por las que realmente no va en la pena preocuparse.

- ¿Te importa que siga sola? Le dijo. Tengo que ir a un sitio.

Y tendió la mano, recuperó la bolsa y siguió calle arriba hacia las afueras del pueblo. Miró un par de veces hacia atrás y vio que Peter se metía en un bar.

A todos los Merodeadores se les daba bien seguir a gente, pero Peter era especialmente eficaz. Era de talla media, vestía sin extravagancias y su cara carecía de rasgos pronunciados. Tenía una buena cara de poker –los ojos velados, la boca entreabierta- y su porte al andar era particularmente anodino. Y era muy fácil seguir a Lily, que mal día era aquél que no hacía girarse unas cuantas cabezas sobre su paso.

Pero el pobre Peter había resultado un discípulo mediocre de los Merodeadores y genuinamente prefería tomarse una cerveza en un bar e intentar ligar con la camarera que esperar que la temperatura le congelase la médula mientras Lily se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Así que se quedó, con un codo en la barra y contento con su sino.

Mientras tanto Lily sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente al acercarse a la casa de la señora Jenkins. La primera vez había venido con la profesora McGonagall y no se había fijado realmente en donde se metía. Esta vez se tomó unos segundos para observar la construcción; nueva, de tres pisos, un pequeño jardín con petunias –flor que no le agradaba particularmente- y una escalera lateral que ascendía al primero. Probablemente por dentro estaba divida entre cuatro o cinco pisos. El conjunto no tenía otro problema que el mal gusto de ser nueva en un pueblo tradicional, y el hecho de que una escalera pegada a un lateral de la fachada es casi siempre una excrecencia horrible de ver.

Lily se animó mentalmente, subió los escalones y estiró de la cuerda de la campana que servía como timbre. Le sorprendió no oír el tremor amortiguado de la tele a través de la puerta- no le cuadraba, hasta que recordó que estaba en Hogsmeade, y no en un pueblo de al lado de la autopista. Paradójicamente, esta vez sentirse algo cortada del mundo mago le gustó.

- Buenos días, saludó con su sonrisa más empalagosa y alargando ostensiblemente la mano.

La señora Jenkins tenía la permanente recién hecha –ah, que encantador visitar por segunda vez- y unos tacones de seis centímetros, pero no parecía tener la intención de salir de casa.

- Nos conocimos ayer. Lily Evans, Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

La otra asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero no se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. No venían ruidos de dentro y Lily dedujo que los niños y el marido estaban fuera.

Lily se planteó decir "¿le importa si entro?" y luego la idea la repelió y se limitó a subir de un grado su sonrisa ya casi intolerablemente encantadora. Los resultados no se hicieron esperar y en unos minutos estaba sentada en el sofá, con un horrible té de menta –¡de bolsita!- de los que dan gastroenteritis al visitar países africanos.

- Verá usted, se puso a explicar, sin relajar la presión de su amabilidad. Me temo que es posible que haya cometido una pequeña, malinterpretación, en lo que se refiere a James Potter.

Marcó con claridad los espacios entre malinterpretación y el resto de la frase, pero se esforzó para que su impecable acento no se notase demasiado. Lo primero que le había chocado del mundo mago es que los acentos no coincidiesen con los del muggle.

La señora Jenkins le expresó muy claramente que ella no tenía la menor duda de que no había habido malinterpretación alguna, y que además James era un macarra arrogante y un abusón.

En este punto la sonrisa interna de Lily y la externa ya habían llegado a altos niveles de disociación. Pero no había venido precisamente a convencer. Había venido a intimidar.

- Claro que sí. Pero imagínese el dolor que le costaría a la jefa del departamento de relaciones exteriores Potter si le dijesen que su hijo se ha comportado de este modo. Y al señor Potter, que se acaba de retirar de su puesto de Auror…

Lily había escrutado el rostro de la mujer para ver cualquier parcela de alborozo que pudiese captar; y no se vio decepcionada. "Ahora verás", pensó interiormente, y siguió hablando, poniendo cara de pena exponencial.

- Serían capaces… Serían capaces de no creerlo.

La señora Jenkins abrió una boca redonda y expresó su indignación contra todo la jerarquía maga en general y los padres de James en particular. Lily levantó la mano apaciguadoramente.

- No se les puede culpar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre han visto a su hijo tan sociable…

Y distraídamente, empezó a sacar álbumes de fotos y anuarios del voluminoso paquete que había traído.

- Claro, si hubiese sido este…

Y señaló vengativamente una foto en la que salían Sirius y James cogidos de los hombros y brindando con el aire.

- Hubiese costado menos aceptarlo… Es su mejor amigo, pero siempre ha tenido un comportamiento ligeramente asocial… Violento, incluso; capaz de tomar represalias por ofensas casi imaginarias, continuó Lily reflexivamente. Por dentro se estaba descojonando de risa. Sintió deseos de adornarle con unas cuantas cualidades psicosociales más, pero desechó la idea al ver una foto del equipo de Quidditch en la que James salía particularmente cerca de la respetable envergadura de Frank Jefferson. De todos modos, consideró que sus impresionantes ojos azules ya debían haber hecho un efecto interesante.

- Y Frank, aquí… Jamás creerá que su capitán haya eso tal cosa… explicó con angustia, totalmente identificada con la mujer cuya expresión denotaba una preocupación creciente. Lily decidió que era el momento de sacar la foto de Lucius.

- ¡Vaya, si es Lucius Malfoy! ¿Lo habrá visto en el periódico?

Una mirada le bastó para confirmar que la señora Jenkins no tenía la costumbre de leer el periódico, pero parecía reconocer el apellido. Lily ocultó rápidamente la imagen porque en un momento James le clavaba el codo en el estómago a Lucius y acababan a grito pelado.

- Desde su nombramiento en esa liga tan elitista debe estar ocupadísimo… ¿Me pregunto si se acordará de los amigos?

Sacó la foto del profesor Slughorn y comentó:

- Ah, por fortuna el profesor Slughorn jamás nos olvidará. Es raro que en esta generación todos los jefes de casa estén tan admirablemente compenetrados… Los deseos de la profesora McGonagall son también los del profesor Slughorn, y viceversa, por supuesto…

Revolvió una pila de fotos en las que James iba saliendo con diferentes y obvias futuras personalidades del mundo de la magia, y tras observar con ojo crítico la situación, decidió dar el golpe de gracia.

- Oh, esta foto es tan divertida… Cada vez que la veo me río… Y efectivamente se rio un poco al pasarle una foto en la que James entregaba al profesor Dumbledore una pila enorme de revistas del corazón atadas con una cinta azul y un recorte de "Feliz Cumpleaños", mientras el viejo director le daba un pescozón cariñoso.

Contempló el resultado de su exhibición e inclinó las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo. La señora Jenkins estaba claramente preguntándose si no estaba intentando cazar un león con un cortaplumas.

- Sería tan amable por su parte renunciar a pedir un castigo oficial… murmuró, conteniendo un sollozo. James se lo agradecería profundamente…

- ¡No quiero el agradecimiento de ese niñato!

Lily reflexionó que "niñato" ya era un enorme avance respecto a donde habían empezado.

- Claro que no; pero si usted tuviese el detalle… Estoy segura de que todo iría mejor para todos.

Por un breve momento cruzó la mirada de la mujer abiertamente y transmitió en una fracción de segundo toda una edad de hielo. La sr. Jenkins palideció, pareció decirse que era mejor capitular que correr el riesgo de que el historial de los señores Potter le hiciesen perder toda credibilidad, Sirius torturase a sus niños de por vida, Frank les redujese a polvo de tamiz, Lucius les bloquease cualquier puesto de trabajo y los profesores pasasen de ella, y firmó el papel que Lily le tendía y que venía a revocar el que estaba en posesión de la Profesora McGonagall.

Con él en la mano, Lily salió rápidamente antes de que tuviese tiempo de recapacitar; y satisfecha con su buen empleo de la tarde, se fue a buscar a Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Peter se llevó una decepción al volver al dormitorio y encontrar a James jugando al póker con Sirius con su cara de todos los días. Había tenido la sensación de que, desde el momento en el que él estaba con Lily, su amigo había tenido que estar en vilo e intensamente pendiente de él. No había llegado a concretar lo que estaría sintiendo pero sí que al llegar le sometería a un interrogatorio que él respondería diligentemente, con cariño y sentido del humor, y al final James se quedaría contento y satisfecho de su buen amigo Peter.

Al poner los pies en la tierra vio que James y Sirius estaban enfrascados en mirarse fijamente el blanco de los ojos. Cada uno tenía una pila de galeones dispuesta delante de ellos. Ambos estaban tensos, pero al menos James estaba a medio paso de echarse a reír. Cuando entró, éste hizo un esfuerzo y reconoció su presencia –levantó una mano- Sirius ni si inmutó. Peter les había visto apostar al póker algunas veces cuando Remus estaba ocupado para mucho tiempo. Ese día tanta delicadeza les debía haber parecido superflua, porque el licántropo estaba tumbado en la cama con una novela policíaca que leía en voz alta sólo por joder, y ocasionalmente también porque le hacía gracia. En el momento de entrar acababa de decretar "dale su lechuga al conejo y luego cómete el conejo", para la indiferencia de su auditorio y su propio regocijo.

- James, se lanzó Peter en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para que su amigo le hiciese algo de caso. Aprovechó para mirar al techo para ver que habían hecho esa vez con el pequeño escarabajo que hacía de alarma anti humos en los dormitorios de Hogwarts.

- ¿Me das un segundo? Estoy ocupado perdiendo la merienda de todo el mes que viene, respondió él flemáticamente. Normalmente acababan sin mucha diferencia, pero era difícil de comprender porque Sirius jugaba mejor.

- Claro pero es que Evans…

James bajó las cartas sin querer. Sirius suspiró ostensiblemente y arqueó una ceja. Remus dejó de leer y se incorporó sobre un brazo parsimoniosamente.

- ¿Pero Evans, qué?

James hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a hundir la nariz en su juego.

- Peter, tío. No soy un acosador.

- No, vamos, a mí me interesa, intervino Sirius comiéndose una patata frita de un bol que tenía cerca y que explicaba por qué las cartas empezaban a estar grasientas.

- Me ha pedido que la llevase a Hogsmeade esta tarde, explicó Peter con el mohín de chico de cara redonda y expresión infantil que consiste en juntar mucho los labios como si fuese a silbar y levantar las cejas hasta que casi desaparezcan debajo del flequillo.

Sirius aplaudió pesadamente, una, dos, tres veces.

- ¿Y tú lo has hecho?

Peter abrió mucho los ojos como si no se le hubiese ocurrido que tenía la posibilidad de decirle que no. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a balancear las piernas.

- Es que lo pidió muy amablemente…

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dijo sin inmutarse.

- Ah, pues si la Premio Anual lo pide muy amablemente, adelante, eres bienvenido a divulgar los secretos de los Merodeadores.

James se echó a reír.

- No le des tanta caña, Sirius. Evans también tiene derecho a tener asuntos pendientes en Hogsmeade, entre semana, del tipo que no puede esperar dos días y que tiene que resolver imperativamente pidiéndole a un amigo mío.

Era una clara invitación a que Peter elaborase pero cayó limpiamente en el vacío. James frunció las cejas con cara resignada. Remus se echó a reír y se río tanto que se cayó de la cama.

- Hablando de asuntos pendientes, ¿por qué no te bajas a la biblioteca, agarras un libro de Transformaciones y hacer el trabajo? Es largo y aquí James y yo no somos una ONG, soltó Sirius reclinándose contra la pared de la habitación. Y así yo puedo proceder a desplumar a cervatillos.

James, que interiormente pensaba que Remus tenía bien empleada la cara de dolor y que Sirius podía haber esperado tres segundos antes de enviar a Peter a estudiar –y lo hacía por su bien, aunque su carácter lo volvía difícil de ver- trató de suavizar la manera en la que le acababan de poner en la puerta.

- Si nos envías de paso unas bebidas ya serás mi gran mejor amigo en todo Hogwarts. Y añade un bote de pienso de canela para perros para que hagamos un homenaje y nos aseguremos de que nuestro bebé crezca sano y limpio, replicó ácidamente.

- Algo me dice que de eso te arrepentirás.

Y Sirius se echó a reír antes de repartir una mano nueva, porque al ser como eran, ambos habían tenido mucho tiempo de ingeniárselas para verse las cartas.

…

Peter se fue efectivamente con Remus a la biblioteca y estuvo removiendo pergaminos y clavándole el dedo en el costado mientras el buen licántropo se esforzaba en acabar un trabajo de grupo con Andy y Rudy -que juntos tenían nombre de grupo cómico-.

Al cabo de dos horas, Remus estalló, exasperado.

- Peter, estoy empezando a creer que tienes un déficit de atención. ¿Por qué no haces el jodido ejercicio o te vas al dormitorio y llamas a tu madre?

Peter hubiese querido dedicarse a lo primero, pero la idea de empezarlo se le hacía cuesta arriba de 70 grados.

Por suerte para todos llegó James en ese momento. Hacía gesto de silbar y venía sin prisas.

- Que tal, Remy, soltó una vez llegados a su altura.

Remus le fulminó con la mirada.

- Esa ridícula abreviatura nos hace parecer los sobrinos del tío Gilito, masculló Rudolf.

- Remy, a diferencia de Remus, es un nombre censado en los últimos dos mil años, observó James sentándose con los demás y apropiándose de la hoja de Andy para echarle una ojeada. Esto está mal, añadió, y lo subrayó con una ondita.

- ¿De verdad este Remus es el único Remus que ha habido en los últimos dos mil años? Preguntó Andy mientras tanto.

Rudy tenía pinta de estar buscando en su repertorio de exabruptos el que le permitiese llamar repelente a James de la manera más elaborada posible.

- ¿El único?… Y yo que sé, respondió James con cara de "por-qué-coño-me-preguntará-esto". Romulo es tan ligeramente más frecuente.

- Resulta de ligeramente menos mal agüero, dijo Remus entre dientes.

- ¿Tienes gemelo? ¿No? Pues concéntrate en el trabajo, rechinó Rudy, que llevaba una tarde tratando de experimentar los méritos del bello arte de la delegación y fracasando, porque Remus esa ya se la sabía.

- ¿Has perdido hasta el reloj? Preguntó a la intención de James. Remus tenía debilidad por los relojes suizos de cuerda, como el que tenía su amigo desde que había pulverizado records en los owls y al que cuidaba como las niñas de sus ojos, pero solo cuando se acordaba.

- Naa. He perdido la corbata y la insignia de PA. McGonagall no va a expresarme su regocijo la próxima vez que me vea.

Remus ahogó una risa y Rudy hizo una mueca que desafiaba los límites de la fisionomía humana.

A eso James sacó un volumen de Transformaciones avanzadas de su mochila y se puso a leerlo mientras los demás se volvían a poner a trabajar. En algún punto de la tarde, Peter se levantó a por un libro en las estanterías. Estaba de espaldas observando los estantes cuando notó una mano que le cogía por detrás y le arrastraba sin mucho cariño detrás de una fila de libros. Iba a protestar acaloradamente, pero al darse la vuelta vio que era James y que tenía una cara normal –ni distraída, ni irónica, ni divertida- lo que en él era casi siempre señal de extrema gravedad.

- ¿Dónde ha ido Lily esta tarde? Preguntó directamente.

Peter seguía sin haber digerido el poco caso que le habían hecho unas horas antes y estuvo a punto de hacerse rogar. El gesto nervioso de James y la expresión de sus ojos le hizo plácidamente cambiar de opinión.

- Ah, no lo sé. No la he seguido.

James levantó los brazos al cielo en un gesto de cómica desesperación, pero era más que probable que estuviese inexpresablemente frustrado.

- ¿Qué no la has seguido? Creo que mi pie tiene algo que decirle a tu cabeza.

Peter miró hacia abajo preocupado.

- ¿Sí? ¿A propósito de qué?

James le miró con incredulidad. Durante unos segundos pareció que iba a decir algo, pero, tal como había hecho en el dormitorio, lo dejó correr. Le pasó un brazo entorno a los hombros y le dijo.

- No te preocupes. Ya se lo preguntaré directamente.

…

JN, con cara de ultratumba y harto de servir de intermediario entre el profesorado y los Premios Anuales, había venido a buscar a James a los dormitorios de Gryffindor mientras jugaba para que fuese al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. El Premio Anual en desgracia había sentido tentaciones de hacerse esperar, pero en los últimos días había encontrado razones para mantenerse más a cuadro de lo que había venido siendo su costumbre. Le siguió sin más -y sin corbata ni insignia-.

Durante el camino observó a su acompañante con bastante curiosidad. Recordaba haberle probado para el equipo de Quidditch pero no transmitía exactamente la sensación de ser deportivo. Llevaba mitones negros de rejilla por debajo de las mangas del uniforme y medio pote de gel en el pelo –a menos que fuese simplemente mugre. James no era ningún peluquero.

- ¿Qué miras? Preguntó JN, sin demasiada hostilidad teniendo en cuenta de que James llevaba cinco minutos con los ojos fijos en su calzado.

- Nada. Me gustan tus botas.

Eran grandes, negras y llenas de hebillas. James no se habría puesto algo así ni aunque le hubiesen colgado de los pulgares de la torre de astronomía cinco individuos con mono de cuero negro.

- Eran de mi hermano, explicó el otro. Se las compró el día en que empezó a trabajar.

Luego pareció avergonzado de haber dado tanto detalle.

- ¿A qué se dedica? Preguntó James con curiosidad. ¿Tatuador?

- Artista necrófilo.

Y JN siguió por el pasillo camino del despacho de la directora de la casa. James se había tenido que parar unos segundos echándose el pelo hacia atrás con entusiasmo.

…

La entrevista se desarrolló sin sobresaltos: la profesora McGonafall amenazó a James con los siete males, las siete plagas de Egipto y los diez niveles del infierno de Dante si alguna vez le llegaba otra vez a los oídos que le había bufado aunque fuese a la señora Norris, y le comunicó que le restituía el título de Premio Anual y todos los privilegios que conllevaba su uso. A continuación le impuso media tonelada de trabajo suplementario y una docena de retenciones dando clases particulares a alumnos de clases inferiores.

¿No había aprendido la lección? ¿No podían controlarse un poco? ¿No podía contarse con el uno para controlar un poco al otro? McGonagall le reprochó con amargura que la bronca del incidente con Snape no hubiese bastado para extraer de los Merodeadores cualquier traza de vena de bully.

James lo aceptó todo con sumisión y agradecido por su suerte. Aunque al hacer lo que había hecho ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera a tener consecuencias, después de analizarlo se había esperado poco menos que la expulsión. Parecía que estaba todo resuelto y no pudo por menos que sentirse inmensamente aliviado.

Cuando salió del despacho de su directora pesaba cuarenta kilos menos de ansiedad y estaba dispuesto a darle clases particulares hasta a Regulus Black, que aunaba el hecho de ser un Slytherin de los más extremistas, a tener muy poco carácter y una inteligencia limitada y por lo tanto ser un muermo tanto como alumno como compañero de lo que fuese.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Sirius, contarle una versión censurada de los hechos e irse a tomar con él una cerveza de mantequilla a las cocinas mientras comentaban sí o no los Potter eran gafes. Sirius mantenía que indiscutiblemente y James sostenía lo contrario, apoyándose en que un primo suyo había encontrado el Dodge-Dart gris metalizado que había perdido un cantante muy famoso –y que el cantante nunca llegó a recuperar.

- Si ahora el latrocinio es suerte, contra argumentó Sirius filosóficamente, contrataré a Bonnie & Clyde como representantes fiscales.

James se echó a reír mientras se llenaba la boca con un gigantesco mordisco de manzana.

- Así te recuerden como Sirius Black I, el fiscalmente irresponsable.

…

Al volver andando por los pasillos oscuros a hacía arriba, James se quedó callado unos segundos al ver la luz de la luna entrar por uno de los ventanucos. Se le acababa de aparecer la imagen de Lily en la cabeza; los ojos de Lily, la boca de Lily, la expresión de Lily cuando la habían insultado en Hogsmeade. No se enorgullecía de pegar una paliza a un grupo de niños, pero no había sido casualidad ni una configuración de las estrellas. Él había sido así en ese momento. Nunca volvería a hacer algo parecido. Le había transformado como persona: ahora sabía lo que era despreciarse durante al menos una semana entera. Y sabía lo que era cuando Lily le reconfortaba. Efímeramente concentrar toda su atención en él.

Y él la quería. Hubiese tratado de librarse de ello, pero sus momentos más felices también venían de ella. Esos segundos tan, tan preciados, obtenidos como por casualidad después de años de esfuerzos. Esos ratos de sufrir intensamente como un idiota. Y la esperanza que a veces subía, burbujeaba y… y luego moría tan –más- rápido de lo que había venido.

Quiso ponerse a buscarla; pero aunque lo hubiese hecho no hubiera tenido nada que decirle. ¿Qué habría hecho en Hogsmeade aquella tarde que no podía esperar a la siguiente salida?

De repente, una duda le invadió y se fue hacia la biblioteca.

…

Cualquiera podía ver que James estaba especialmente alegre al día siguiente. Alegre, y superficial, y ruidoso, todo risa explosiva y sonrisa fácil. Remus, por comparación, parecía la reencarnación de Bela Lugosi y así se lo hizo saber Sirius al bajar a desayunar.

Remus suspiró hondo y explicó que había tenido que recorrer todo el castillo escribiendo al mismo tiempo para completar a tiempo el trabajo de Transformaciones.

- No soporto más la manía de la profesora McGonagall de fijar la medianoche como hora límite de entrega. ¿Por qué no puede decir al día siguiente, como todo el mundo? Así me puedo pasar la noche en vela y listos en vez de batir cincuenta records del mundo de bajada de escaleras encantadas para llegar a su despacho.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser medianoche, así para empezar? Protestó Peter. Medianoche es una hora asquerosa para entregar un trabajo.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con la Cenicienta, explicó James. Es perfectamente normal que a una profesora de Transformaciones le guste hacer un homenaje a la Cenicienta de vez en cuando.

- Es que no es de vez en cuando. Es a cada maldito trabajo, rezongó Remus.

James no respondió, pero se puso a canturrear mientras se servía toda una cordillera de huevos con bacon.

- Tu entusiasmo es obsceno.

El aludido le dedicó una gran sonrisa extremadamente dentada. Remus se adelantó hasta plantársele delante, aunque del otro lado de la mesa, y le quitó el plato de delante.

- Vamos a ver. ¿A ti que te pasa?

James no se inmutó e intentó alcanzar una loncha de bacon desde lejos. Lo consiguió una vez hubo pinchado salvajemente a Peter para quitarle el brazo de en medio.

Remus, en justa represalia, le agarró por la piel del cuello y le atizó un pellizco que le dejó el cuello morado durante una semana.

- ¿Qué… te… pasaaa?, repitió.

James puso morros.

- ¿Qué quieres que me pase? Llevo dos días deprimido y ahora estoy de rebote.

Remus le miró de arriba abajo.

- Me molesta que te psicoanalices. Si realmente quieres que se haga, cómprate un Oompa Lompa.

James se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una patata. En ese momento pasó JB por detrás de la mesa y su premio anual le agarró por una oreja y le dijo algo al oído, luego chocaron palmas y el segundo curso se fue corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

James lo señaló con el dedo y se echó a reír.

- Ya tengo uno.

- ¿Adónde va? Preguntó Peter frotándose el brazo con una extraña mezcla de dolor y satisfacción en la cara.

Pero James estaba hablando con Sirius de algo relacionado con comas de Oxford y no le hizo ni caso.

- A hacer coreografías de Bollywood, bufó Remus.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te digo lo que él te diría.

Y se puso de pie y se tambaleó ligeramente, como hacía a menudo después de levantarse, y después de comer, y al bajarse de una escoba, y en general siempre que hacía un mínimo de ejercicio físico y que le hacía sentirse tan estúpido porque ni sabía si se lo imaginaba o si realmente sufría micro desmayos. James que estaba medio de espaldas y seguía hablando tendió la mano hacia atrás para sujetarle y Sirius pareció recordar que se había olvidado 99% del material necesario para ir a clase, lo que podía ser verdad o no, y le desvalijó consecuentemente.

Ligero como una pluma se dirigió a la sala común a ver a su novia, Deborah Wilkes, con la que llevaba seis semanas, y a la que hacía casi tanto caso como a sus amigos. La encontró tumbada en un sofá atusándose el pelo con cara inexpresiva. Tenía tres potes de pinta uñas puestos en una mesita baja, pero por el caso que le hacía hubiesen podido ser de cualquiera. Remus los reconoció porque dos se habían comprado con su dinero.

- ¿Qué tal? Le susurró con un abrazo. ¿Qué haces?

- Nada. No hacer nada me impregna de tal manera que está perdiendo toda la gracia que le veía. -Se levantó, se estiró y le plantó un beso a modo de saludo. Si el ser humano se define por la acción, continuó con una sonrisa, tendré que ver como transformarme en gato.

Remus río suavemente. Para él tener amigos transformables era una realidad y realmente no tenía necesidad de que su novia le llenase de pelos la ropa.

- Pero me equivoco, estaba ocupadísima.

Señaló hacia una mesa directamente delante del sofá que ocupaba unos segundos antes. Lily Evans estaba esforzándose por meter unos cuadernos en el bolso de una manera en la que era completamente imposible que cupiesen. Estaba distraída mirando a un chico de alguno de los cursos inferiores que se acercaba a hablar con ella. Remus frunció las cejas al reconocer a JB.

- ¿Verdad que su pelo es demasiado bonito para ser verdad? declaró Deborah con tono trascendental, señalando a su propio tono de rubio indeciso, largo y enmarañado.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, aseguró Remus alzando varias veces las cejas cómicamente. Ella se echó a reír y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y un segundo beso en los labios.

- Está viciada al nescafé, observó la rubia. Lo toma con pajita. Es muy gracioso.

Remus observó el gesto con el que JB se había acercado, el del niño al que no le intimida en absoluto dirigirse a la Premio Anual de séptimo sólo porque tenga cinco años más y sea la jefa de todos los alumnos.

- Dice James, y June arqueó tanto las cejas JB la fulminó con la mirada y ella alzó las dos manos en ademán pacificador.

En ese momento el licántropo estimó que era de su competencia tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Harper, Debbie?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y chilló.

- ¡June! ¡Ven a ayudarme con el color del pinta uñas!

Y se giró hacia Remus, lo atrajo junto a ella en el sofá y se arrebujó contra él canturreando "Call me, my life, call me call me any anytime". Él le pasó un brazo entorno a los hombros.

Lily abandonó toda esperanza de guardar sus cuadernos y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué dice James?

JB era pelirrojo, pecoso, de cara redonda y pelo corto y ojos azules y vivos. Se alisó el pelo y Lily sintió un instante de irritación al reconocer el gesto.

- Dice James que gracias.

Lily se quedó helada- ¿cómo, por Merlín, cómo lo hacía para saberlo siempre todo? ¿Cómo tenía la presunción de deducir que hubiera ido a Hogsmeade con Peter que hubiese sido por él? Le debía salvar la cara y el puesto de Premio Anual. Era cierto, pero era molesto que lo supiese, y al mismo tiempo no tenía que pensar en por qué lo había hechi hasta el momento en el que James adquiría conciencia de ello.

- Gracias… ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

JB pareció no saber que responder y Lily supo que le convenía saber que había dicho James exactamente. El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Me ha dicho que te pida que le esperes aquí.

- Quedan menos de 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases, objetó ella.

- Dice que se dará prisa.

Entonces le pareció raro estar hablando tan en serio con un chico de doce años y recogió una vez más sus cosas. Una ojeada le bastó para asegurarse de que June, Remus y Deborah ya se habían ido y la Sala quedaba vacía de los alumnos de Séptimo, que raramente tenían horas libres. Se disponía a marcharse cuando una imagen la asaltó súbitamente- James, la decepción de James, y le pareció tan horrible que decidió dejarle una nota. Arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno, y negándose a no saber qué escribir, puso "En otro momento. Lily." Y su nombre se le antojó tan íntimo que estuvo a punto de borrarlo, pero tendría que sacara la varita para quitar la tinta y JB seguía cerca.

Dejó la nota encima de la mesa y se fue a clase directamente.

Había cuatro pisos entre la sala Común de Gryffindor y el pasillo de Transformaciones e incontables escaleras y pasillos, todos con sus particularidades mágicas. Tardó cinco minutos en recorrerlos todos, y en todo el castillo muy pocos haberlo hecho más rápido, pero cuando entró en el aula, James ya estaba allí.

Estaba allí riendo con Sirius y con Evangelina Ray, con la que Lily no debía haber intercambiado más de 10 palabras en los últimos 3 meses, ya que dudaba de su capacidad para mascar chicle y andar en línea recta simultáneamente.

Lily sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y algo protestó agudamente en su cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que le había permitido la cara fija y andar hasta Danielle, sentarse a su lado y saludarla con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Se concentró en extender los cuadernos deliberadamente, abrirlos con precisión, alinearlos con las líneas de la mesa, poner la pluma en el centro. Entonces oyó el peso de una persona cayendo bruscamente sobre la silla y el tono airado de Danielle protestando.

- ¡Me da igual lo que te guste Lily, no tienes ningún derecho a sacarme de mi silla a empujones si te digo que no me da la gana salir de ella!

James no parecía no darse cuenta de la bronca que le estaban echando. Miraba a Lily como si quisiese absorberla con los ojos. De esa mirada tenía Lily decenas de recuerdos contradictorios; se había sentido molesta, herida, indignada, chantajeada; pero en ese momento fue como si después de mucho tiempo de flotar en el aire hubiese mirado hacia abajo y hubiese visto la tierra.

No movió la cabeza, mantuvo la frente gacha, mientras sentía la ola de alegría llenarla, subir hasta su cabeza y sumergirla. Tardó unos segundos en volver a pensar con claridad.

Entonces levantó los ojos hacia delante. La exaltación descendió suavemente y se fundió en un calor agradecido.

Se estremeció y se preguntó si James –su viva inteligencia, siempre dispuesta a creer lo bueno de sí mismo- había sacado algo en claro de su cara.

Pero James no había visto nada. Las esperanzas y los sueños relacionados con Lily habían tejido entorno a ella un velo tan espeso que era incapaz de ver algo sin que mil pequeñas cosas le asegurasen lo contrario.

No le dijo nada hasta que empezó la clase. Pasó un cuarto de hora solo disfrutando de su proximidad, y de que no hubiese dicho nada cuando Danielle se había ido exasperada a sentarse con Sirius. Ahora los dos probablemente se dedicaban a dejarle a parir, y en el caso de Sirius, también a dibujar muñequitos vudús en los márgenes de la hoja.

- Ya suponía que no esperarías, le dijo al final.

Lily le lanzó una mirada rápida sin perder el hilo de lo que contaba McGonagall.

- ¿Así que no te molestaste en comprobarlo? Respondió ácidamente.

James se preguntó si el tono acerbo venía de que realmente se había llegado a plantear esperarle en la sala común. Sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino, lo desdobló y se lo enseñó. En el centro ponía "En otro momento. Lily", pero escrito con una letra irregular y abrupta de niño.

- Le di a JB la pareja, explicó James. Parecía encantado con su gadget, pero a ella le hacía sensiblemente menos gracia. Encontró molesto que previera lo que iba a hacer, irritante que acertase y por completo insultante que hiciese transcribir a un niño cualquiera cosa escrito por ella.

- Si estabas tan seguro, ¿para qué te molestaste en pedirme que me quedara? Respondió dulcemente.

La piel del cuello de James se erizó y una docena de alarmas luminosas centellearon en su cerebro. Lo había hecho porque le permitía estar ocupado con ella durante los cinco minutos que le daba instrucciones a JB y porque le agradaba la idea de que ella interrumpiese lo que fuera que hiciese para pensar en él; pero a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde que se conocieron Lily seguía marcándole la barrera entre conocidos y amigos con frases como esa. Huyó rápidamente de esa idea a favor de otra más acogedora.

- Me ha devuelto el título, dijo señalando con la cabeza a la profesora.

- ¿Ya? Por la inflexión de la voz que empleó James comprendió que no se había equivocado y se estremeció.

- Ya, respondió, turbado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Inesperadamente, Lily río por lo bajo. La curiosidad de James se disparó.

- ¿Cómo? Insistió.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos parpadeando muy rápidamente.

- Pues le di a entender que o pasaba a considerarte un chico encantador o tus amigos, tus padres y tus profesores se asegurarían de que sus hijos no obtuviesen trabajo ni de taxistas; y como te creía capaz de hacerlo me creyó.

Y luego se echó a reír ruidosamente, probablemente a causa de la expresión de absoluta estupefacción de James, al que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante solución y que la miraba boquiabierto y con la más absoluta incredulidad. La parte de su cerebro que siempre estaba pendiente del exterior se preguntó entonces porqué McGonagall les dejaba conversar como si estuviesen tomando el té de las cinco; y en cuanto se le ocurrió una respuesta se supo derrotado en toda la línea en el concepto autárquico que había compartido con los Merodeadores desde su fundación.

Contempló a Lily: se estrangulaba de risa detrás de la cortina de pelo pelirrojo tras la que se escondía hasta que consiguiese serenarse. Deseaba girarle la cara y buscar respuestas en su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo y como siempre le aterraba tocarla. Una sensación rara se apoderó de él.

- La chantajeaste, y te pareció divertio dijo con admiración. Lily, sal conmigo esta noche también.

Ella se fijó como si de repente la temperatura hubiese descendido unos 50 grados. Cuando habló, lo hizo lenta y deliberadamente.

- No creo que sea una buena idea. No lo hice por ti. Eres importante en el colegio.

Pero James no se había esperado que cediese a la primera; además, en ese momento que Lily accediese era la única cosa que le pareciese un poco relevante. La miró con insistencia. Ella se agitó sobre la silla y se miró la punta de los dedos. Suspiró.

- Dame una buena razón.

James parecía concentrado, y si Lily hubiese visto aunque fuese un atisbo de triunfo o de esperanza en sus ojos le habría dicho que no.

- Si vienes te encantará, le dijo sin ambigüedades. Ella enarcó las cejas y sintió un comezón de curiosidad.

- ¿Dónde iríamos? Preguntó.

James negó con la cabeza:

- Yo tampoco sabía dónde me metías.

Lily había olvidado por completo que estaba en clase para entonces. Le creía –sabía que era cierto- cuando decía que se iba a divertir y estaba cansada de la tensión de los últimos días. Si se negaba pasaría el final de la tarde tumbada pensando en lo que habría hecho si hubiese dicho que sí y eso era horriblemente aburrido.

Le miró, dudando, y durante unos segundos pensó que quería ir con todas sus fuerzas. Luego se acordó de los momentos de fragilidad de la primera vez que habían salido juntos y se dijo que algo en todo aquello era una injusticia, pero no sabía exactamente para quien.

- Vale, dijo, pillándose por sorpresa a ella también. Vamos.

James sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Pero vámonos muchos. ¿De acuerdo?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Quedaron nueve para salir esa noche, pero James, que era un divo.

Lily sacó un espejito y se retocó las pestañas, Rudy y Ethan se desmoronaron en un sofá, Remus y Debbie mataron el tiempo de la manera en la que todos los novios recientes acostumbran a matar el tiempo y Sirius por una vez parecía inmerso en un problema serio de tablero de ajedrez. Peter y Laura parecían vagamente desasosegados. Él se paseaba por la sala común en círculos y ella tocaba ritmos africanos con dos plumas y una caja de galletas de mantequilla bretonas.

- Ahem. Laura se rascó la garganta.

- ¿Ahem? Rudy enarcó una ceja.

Rudy y Laura habían tenido una historia improbable. El hiperactivo, auténticamente egocéntrico y larguirucho Rudy se había sentado una vez al lado de Laura a la hora de la cena. Enfrente, James y Sirius hablaban por lo bajo y él se había puesto a contarle tonterías al oído para dar la réplica. Ella le había escuchado, sonrojada, y en el momento de responder le había leído un trozo de cotilleo del periódico que estaba abierto delante. Rudy la había mirado con incredulidad y ni había hecho falta más. Había sido el primero novio de Laura. Rompieron cuando después de una conversación con James una noche de fiesta, él había comentado en broma que la endogamia de los internados le traía loco y que salir con una chica de Gryffindor era casi como salir con su hermana. Ni siquiera la mitología egipcia le había sacado del apuro.

James se había sentido vagamente culpable por aquello, no porque compartiese la opinión de Rudy sobre las chicas de Gryffindor, al contrario, sino porque si no se hubiese puesto a contar como una amiga había salido con todos los chicos de su grupo menos dos, y con algunos varias veces, Rudy y Laura podrían haber seguido encabezando la lista de parejas inverosímiles al menos unos cuantos meses más. Ahora eran amigos sin nada en común, salvo una afición a lo imprevisible y el instinto de protección que Laura había conseguido despertar en él y que, por ser cuerpo extraño para Rudy, había salido indemne de la ruptura. Simplemente no sabía que existía porque no la veía lo bastante.

- ¿Dónde está James? Preguntó ella con un redoble de caja de galletas.

- James se comió mi último chicle, así que lo maté, explicó Sirius levantando la cabeza del tablero. Sabía dónde estaba su amigo. Como siempre que salían trataba de avisar a Emily Gardner, prefecta de sexto de Gryffindor y guardiana del equipo, de que los dos Premios Anuales se iban a ausentar junto con unas cuantas eminencias de la casa. Era lo más cercano a una medida de prudencia que ninguno de los Merodeadores estaba acostumbrado a tomar. Consiguió localizarla gracias al mapa del Merodeador y a unos gadgets que guardaba en el bolsillo y que le permitieron separar a Emily de Frank sin chocar su sensibilidad de espíritu puro y mentalidad elevada.

A la subida, silbando una canción de Simple Minds, tropezó con un individuo desagradablemente cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común. Snape tenía el aspecto de esperar a alguien y de considerar fundirse con el muro como una perspectiva agradable. James no le aguantaba por varias razones. La primera era la más importante y muy superficial: lo encontraba rematadamente desagradable y no ignoraba que detrás de sus dificultades en relacionarse se escondía alguien muy inteligente. Oírle reír le repugnaba. Era una insoportable mezcla de sarcasmo y caso clínico que le daba ganas de lavarse los oídos. Aparte, le tenía el odio atávico de su familia a las artes oscuras.

Le molestaba haberlo maltratado así que se había olvidado convenientemente del asunto. Si alguien se lo recordaba ponía una sincera cara de asombro y decía "Ah, sí es verdad" tras unos segundos de darle vueltas al tema. Sentía que habían salido con las mismas opciones. Nadie le había regalado ni la pertenencia en Gryffindor, ni la amistad de sus amigos. El resto había sido fair play, pero toda la noche en la que Remus por poco se cargaba a Snape había quedado cubierta por una capa espesa de malestar y disgusto y horror, y aunque Sirius parecía pensar que el hecho de que James se hubiese jugado la vida para salvarle era bastante redención para los cuatro, él no se sacudía la impresión de que esa noche había sido un día libre de todo lo que le parecía normal y bueno. Pasó de largo hasta la Sala Común y entró con las cejas fruncidas.

Remus le interrogó con la mirada.

- Snape, respondió James. Snape es tan deprimente. Si no se mata el mismo, probablemente lo haré yo.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

- Calma, mujer. Tenemos simples diferencias artísticas.

- Sí, masculló Sirius. Él es el hermano mayor de Vincent Maloy y tú eres…

- Eh eh eh. Vamos a dejarlo antes de que estropees la frase, interrumpió James con prudencia y circunspección.

Danielle apareció en ese momento por la escalera.

- ¿No vienes, Dani? Le preguntó James cariñosamente.

- No.

James sacó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas. Significaba "¿por qué?"

- Por que hoy no me apetece ver tu cara, James, le respondió Danielle de manera también muy amable. Él parpadeó muchas veces y a gran velocidad. Abrió la boca para replicar que si Dani quería iba con dominó veneciano, pero Sirius le interrumpió antes de que pudiese decirlo (y la habría convencido).

- A mí también me pasa, dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente y haciendo mohines.

- Si queréis hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas… hacedlo a mis espaldas, bufó James.

- Bah, déjales, no es culpa suya si les dan dolores de ojos ocasionales, intervino Rudolf. James le miró con incredulidad. Remus se echó a reír.

- ¿Rudy te ha defendido? ¡El fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis!

- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Preguntó Rudy desde su sofá, levantando la mano lánguidamente. Danielle, James y yo somos la única razón por la que Glynnis no necesita un psicólogo y tres pastillas de Prozac antes de cada partido. Somos un equipo.

- Oh. Eres maravilloso, suspiró Lily alzando las cejas.

- Ha, ha, dijo James irónicamente. Me alegra que tengas una perspectiva tan positiva de hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga durante cinco horas cada semana.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy cansado y paso de escuchar a Rudy explicar porqué ve el lado rosa de la vida. Si no nos vamos, me quedaré a descansar, refunfuñó Remus.

Debbie puso cara de horror. Estaba sentada encima de él y con las piernas tan entrelazadas como le permitía su anatomía.

- Si quieres descansar, te dejaré descansar. Descansar en paz, dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

- Si me matas, te enviaré spam desde el otro mundo, amenazó Remus implacablemente. Debbie pareció impresionada

James puso cara de horror y se tapó la boca con la mano. Sirius continuó con seriedad:

¿Anuncios de viagra desde el Hades? Moony, si tiene algo que contar...

Remus le fulminó con la mirada y se puso el abrigo.

- Perdona que no te entienda; ¿te refieres a mi almohada o a mi manta de la suerte?

Todos se echaron a reír ruidosamente.

- ¿Tienes una manta de la suerte? Preguntó Peter con tono cándido.

Remus levantó los ojos al cielo.

- Es la que me pongo encima de la cabeza cuando James vuelve tarde y da portazos. Tú también das portazos cuando estoy durmiendo. Dais todos portazos cuando duermo. Es horrible. No lo soporto.

- Ya. Cuando no estás durmiendo, no lo hacemos, soltó James impasiblemente.

Vuelta a la carcajada general. Al fin, James se acercó a Laura y le tendió el brazo ostentosamente. Lily bromeaba con Ethan, medio girada hacia la puerta, pero vio el gesto y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Había estado preocupada porque se lo pasase bien entre un grupo de gente que de timidez sólo conocía la definición del diccionario.

Esta vez anduvieron hasta una sala desierta de un pasillo del sexto piso y se encerraron dentro esperando a Sirius.

- Esto parece Navidad, refunfuñó Ethan. Lily sonrió, pero fue la única. Los demás no tenían parientes muggles y las habitaciones cerradas y las esperas les recordaba solo a la consulta del médico.

Sirius volvió pronto con una cosa cogida con pinzas para el fuego, que es pequeña, resbaladiza, se ve con cierta frecuencia por el suelo en las calles, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría coger y era su portoloin. Mucho cachondeo después, llegaron a un square silencioso y gris tan obviamente alejado de toda actividad humana que Ethan, Lily, Laura y Debbie entornaron los ojos. En cambio, Peter tendió los dos brazos hacia delante y lanzó un chillido entusiasmado.

- ¡Metro!

Los otros cuatro miraron a los Merodeadores con rencor.

- ¿Tenemos que ir en metro? ¿Somos magos y tenemos que ir en metro?

James se encogió de hombros.

- No nos atrevemos a llevar el portoloin muy cerca del callejón Diagon. Y a nosotros el metro nos gusta.

- Nos encanta, precisó Sirius.

…

James y Rudy se deslizaron de pie por las barandillas hasta el andén y aseguraron que era mucho más fácil que mantenerse parado en una escoba, pero las muggles a los que ofrecieron la explicación no parecieron entenderlo. Al final, James se cayó, lo que le puso las cosas mucho más fáciles al empleado del metro que les perseguía en ese momento.

Lily había dirigido el momento del cambio del vestuario para procurar que tuviesen pinta normal, pero en un pulso interior su caridad presentó menos resistencia de la esperada. Debbie lucía un vestido blanco algo escotado por debajo de las rodillas, Rudy unas enormes gafas de pasta, Sirius una camiseta de los Clash, Laura unos pantalones hippies violetas, Remus una cazadora negra con la que se pinchó repetidas veces a lo largo de la noche, Ethan un kilt y Sirius y James… bueno, con Sirius y James se había pasado tanto que el Premio Anual le dijo que prefería ir con una funda de almohada que ser visto en ese estado por otro que su tía abuela que era ciega.

Se desperdigaron por el vagón. Pronto se reveló que a Sirius y James les gustaba el metro porque se dedicaban a hacer ejercicios atléticos con las barras laterales. Nada más empezar, una rubia muy arreglada parecía a punto de abordarles cuando James levantó la mirada y le dijo fríamente: "Ni lo intentes". Había que admitir que era un experto en cubos de agua fría.

Lily, Laura, Ethan y Debbie estaban del otro lado del vagón mirando a un tío incomprensiblemente pintado de azul y hipotetizando sobre que le había podido suceder para que acabase de esa guisa, cuando entró una chica y se sentó no lejos de ellos. Peter se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el único sitio que había libre y James le hizo un saludo. Ella se debió confundir porque le dijo a Peter "¿Te importa moverte? Impides que vengan los chicos. Los guapos."

Peter la miró, profundamente ofendido, y le respondió fulminantemente:

- Pues deberían darme las gracias.

Sirius se dobló por la mitad de risa, se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- A veces me acuerdo de por qué voy contigo, tío.

En eso Remus se acercó y por la espalda le taponó la boca.

- Ya has quedado bien. Dios no quiere que lo estropees.

Sirius protestó vehementemente y levantó a Remus sobre la espalda. Debbie consecuentemente se tiró encima de los dos. Rudy agitó los dedos, lo que se veía mucho porque los tenía largos, y declaro:

- Que monos que somos. Nosotros también podríamos ser de esos grupos que salen entre ellos hasta dar la vuelta.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

- No me importaría salir con Debbie.

Remus le dedicó una mirada de "te-estoy-ignorando-de-tal-manera" y soltó:

- Mira que bien, James… Acabaría llegándote el turno con Lily…

Lily tuvo una de esas sonrisas en las que estiraba la comisura de los labios y replicó, poniéndose al lado de James:

- En esos grupos siempre hay un par de hermanos. James y yo nos presentamos voluntarios.

James pareció indignado.

- Claro, porque el gen del pelo rojo es tan frecuente en mi familia.

Lily le puso una mano en el brazo. James estuvo muy cerca de sonrojarse.

- No me importa ser adoptada.

- No, por dios, suspiró Laura. Si veo una trama más de hermanos sin consanguineidad-se-enamoran creando instantes de duda y de tensión familiar, me abriré las venas.

- Yo también, asintió Peter efusivamente.

Los demás les miraron con inquietud.

- Vamos a evitar preguntar, decidió James caritativamente.

- ¡No me pensaba enamorar de James! Exclamó Lily.

…

Media hora después llegaron al callejón Diagon y se dirigieron a una de las salas más importantes del Londres mago. Todos la conocían, pero ninguno sabía todavía que en concreto iban a ver. En la puerta no había carteles y nadie, y James menos aún, quería responder a sus preguntas.

Mientras atravesaban el corto pasillo oscuro que desembocaba en el escenario y Sirius se abría paso hasta la barra, James se acercó a Lily con la sombra de una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Curiosa?

Respondió que estaba demasiado contenta para estarlo. Parpadeó varias veces y levantó la barbilla para decirle algo por encima del ruido, pero en ese momento Peter se acercó y le tiró de la manga repetidamente.

- Oye James, si saliésemos los unos con los otros tendríamos una seria carestía de chicas. Así que o aceptan tríos o tenemos que…

James abrió mucho la boca e iba a gritar su espanto cuando se apagaron todas las luces y salieron los músicos al escenario. Atacaron la intro y apareció la figura de blanco del cantante principal.

- ¡AHHH! ¿¡ELVIS! Chillaron Lily y Ethan al mismo tiempo. James se echó a reír tanto y tan desesperadamente que se tuvo que abrazar a una columna para no caerse.

Laura y Rudy miraban el escenario con ecuanimidad, los labios plisados y cara de aprobación.

- Canta bien, declaró Laura. Aunque suena algo pasado de moda.

Rudy asintió inclinando la cabeza y añadió:

- No sabía que era posible mover las caderas así.

Y le imitó un par de veces.

Lily, mientras tanto, había ido a levantar a James por una oreja y le lanzaba mil preguntas que él no sabía responder. Al final le sacó que era su única cita en Reino Unido y que sí, se había hecho algo en la cara. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el escenario y el público más raro y heterogéneo que había visto en su vida.

- No todos lo conocen, comentó James, disfrutando de la corriente de complicidad entre ellos.

- Le sienta bien la comida maga, opinó Lily. Ha adelgazado una barbaridad. Parece como si hubiese caído del cielo y luego se hubiese ido a la peluquería.

Reconoció la sorpresa y le tomó por la mano para acercarse a Rudy, Laura, Ethan, Debbie y Remus hacia la mitad de la sala.

Entre tanto Sirius y Peter habían ido a buscar algo para beber y bregaban con las copas a cuestas. A la llegada, sin embargo, James les nombró a los dos "su mejor amigo número uno" y señaló para Sirius en una dirección indeterminada.

- Mira. ¿Y esa cómo ha llegado allí?

Apoyada contra una pared había una rubia de su edad y pinta de pasárselo muy bien. Estaba sola y les sonaba demasiado su cara para no ser de Hogwarts.

- Ni idea. ¿No tenemos el monopolio de las infraestructuras necesarias para salir del colegio? Remus se había acercado a ellos y parecía sorprendentemente picado para un ser con una vena notablemente menos infantil que sus amigos.

Lily miró también y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bue-eno… Pues yo diría… Que no…

Los cuatro Merodeadores le explicaron con la mirada porqué Jack Nicholson no ganó el Oscar por el papel del Joker. Esa expresión la pone cualquiera. Lily tragó saliva y se escondió detrás de James.

- ¿Y quién es, para empezar? Preguntó James con hostilidad. Siguieron unos segundos del silencio relativo que implica el hecho de que estuviesen en pleno concierto.

- Dejadme ir a ver, suplicó entonces Peter. Los tres otros hicieron una mueca.

- ¿Con esa nariz? ¡Bajo ningún concepto! Exclamó Remus al instante y luego se echó a reír de su propia broma hasta que Debbie le dio un pellizco en el hueco del brazo. Entonces paró.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, da igual, ya voy yo, y se fue camino de la rubia perfectamente impertérrito.

En ese instante James notó que Lily estaba detrás de él con su copa en la mano, mucho más cerca que de los demás. La idea le asombró tanto que estuvo un buen rato absorto en su copa.

Durante ese tiempo, Lily se había puesto a hacer el imbécil con Rudy y Laura según todas las reglas del arte, es decir, meneando las caderas y haciendo gestos por encima de la música. Laura les había enseñado un poco del lenguaje de los sordomudos y se pasaron un cuarto de hora diciéndose "te quiero" los unos a los otros. De manera que en la misma noche a James se le declararon Rudy, Laura, Ethan y Peter. Podría haber parecido más ilusionado.

Sirius, por su lado, había emprendido la tarea de averiguar cómo se había conseguido salir del colegio la chica que había visto James, y después de quedar mal porque no se acordaba de su nombre, tardó 30 segundos en conseguirlo y en pasar a otra cosa. Le perdieron de vista.

Al final del concierto, con los oídos pitando y cada uno un paso más cerca de estar borrachos, se juntaron en la puerta con ánimo de irse a tomar algo a otro lado. Se estaban alejando cuando Sirius les alcanzó corriendo.

- ¿Dónde vais? Chilló dignamente desde cincuenta metros más atrás.

- ¡A la playa! Respondió Remus con sorna.

- ¿Y cómo pretendéis que vuelva yo, pequeños hijos de puta?

- ¿Tu chica no te trae de vuelta, pobrecito mío? Preguntó Debbie.

- ¿Cómo, tía lista? Michelle está allí con permiso de sus padres y de la profesora McGonagall. Y déjame decirte que no era un evento con parejas.

James suspiró ostensiblemente.

- Puees, dile que se venga y vámonos, hombre. Antes de que nos helemos los demás.

- Mira que remajo que eres, replicó Sirius en un segundo, antes de girarse a buscarla.

- Y rebueno que estás, imitó Rudy con voz de aguda.

- Está de relamerse, añadió Remus en tono de conversación.

- ¿Tiene que ser todo con re? Protestó James, el mártir.

- Es que están muy recalentados, observó Laura.

Remus asintió levantando muchas veces las cejas. James puso cara de horror y chilló:

- ¡A ver si os recortáis!

Lily se echó a reír y James la miró con agradecimiento y le pasó un brazo entorno al hombro. Ella levantó la mano y le agarró por la manga y le llevó hacia adelante.

- Panda de retrasados...

Lily guiaba hacia un pub no muy lejos. El brazo de James la hacía sentir poderosa. Evitaba pensar en nada. Escrutaba cada uno de sus gestos, pero estaba relajado y normal. Nunca le había visto relajado y normal. Le parecía milagroso.

…

- Y entonces le dije: "Trixie, ponerte gloss de mandarina no es castigar a Armand. Armand era su novio en su momento, contaba Debbie.

- ¡Armando odia la mandarina! Rugió Rudy por encima de la música.

- Por eso se lo quería poner.

Entonces Ethan se puso a contar una historia complicada de venganza contra una ex novia. James le miró con ojos como platos durante todo el rato, luego le declaró que no había entendido nada y le desafío a un billar de hielos por encima de la mesa. Dos segundos después triunfaba. Lily le vio inquieto pero tenía que ir al baño e hizo como si nada. A la salida, él la esperaba fuera y con un pergamino en la mano y mala cara.

- Lily, me vuelvo a la escuela, le dijo de sopetón.

- ¿Qué pasa? Y se alarmó tanto que se olvidó y se precipitó hacía él a cogerle por el brazo.

Parecía molesto y de mal humor. El contraste era brutal.

- Le di aquel papel a JB para que me avisase si te daba por esperar esta mañana en la sala. Te lo dije. Pues hace cinco minutos que me ha escrito y pone "Ayuda James" y un número de aula y de pasillo. Y le evisceraré si esto es por nada... Pero tengo que ir.

Lily se irritó de manera totalmente irracional.

- Maldita sea, ¿no hay más remedio?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿"Anda y que le den"?

James se dio la vuelta por el pasillo y tiró el pergamino al suelo de un movimiento fluido.

- ¡Joder! exclamó.

Lily respiró hondo y a pesar suyo verle enfadado la calmó.

- Bueno… ¿Quiénes de nosotros pueden aparecerse?

Él se volvió a dar la vuelta impulsivamente desde la oscuridad y Lily volvió a ver en él a un James que conocía bien: al James frustrado.

- Yo, tú, Sirius. Ya está.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- Me vuelvo sólo. Avisaré a Sirius si le necesito.

- Yo también soy Premio Anual.

- Sí. Pero tienes que traer de vuelta el portoloin una vez lo haya cogido yo.

Lily sonrío vagamente y le tocó las mejillas.

- ¿Esta vez no hay metro?

James bajó la mirada, sorprendido, y al verla se aplacó.

- No. Esta vez no hay metro.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

A lo largo de los últimos meses Lily había llegado a conocer más de los tonos e inflexiones de James que en los seis años que habían pasado viéndose a diario durante el curso escolar. Salieron juntos del pub y se metieron hasta el extremo opuesto del callejón inmediato. En el momento de transplanar, le dio la mano con naturalidad y él la cerró en torno a la suya como si no hiciesen nunca otra cosa al salir juntos a la calle. Aparecieron en la plazoleta oscura y sin decir palabra se dirigieron hasta el portoloin. Lily se había apartado entre tanto, pero en el momento de irse se la volvió a dar y esta vez él la cogió con fuerza.

Al volver a poner los pies en la sala de Howgarts, James dirigió hacia los dos un par de sortilegios destinados a quitarles los olores y los grados de alcohol superfluos; ella, por su parte, se arregló el pelo y tras estudiarle le hechizó de vuelta a su estado habitual de despeine. James parpadeó en agradecimiento. Luego salieron de nuevo al pasillo.

Lily creía que se irían de entrada al pasillo que había indicado JB en su nota y se esperaba a medias a que James le dijese que cogiese el portoloin de vuelta. No hizo ni uno ni otro: se estaba dirigiendo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Vieron que había un problema mucho antes de llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Un pequeño grupo de gente, Gryffindors de todas las edades, estaba congregado delante de él. Algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, otros discutían entre sí en voz baja y por momentos. Estaban tensos y cansados y hasta los más impacientes parecían tener la voz amortiguada. Eran las dos de la noche.

Se les iluminaron las caras al verlos acercarse. Lily era consciente del aspecto que debían tener ella y James a sus ojos. Eran mayores, y transmitían sensación de tranquilidad; avanzaban por el pasillo con las capas ondeando detrás de ellos y probablemente vivían uno de los momentos más cool de su joven existencia.

Se dio cuenta de que Emily Gardner estaba entre ellos cuando intentó identificar a la chica que se había acercado a James a paso rápido desde el momento en que los habían visto. Ella también sonreía de alivio a pesar del ceño fruncido y de su tono de reproche.

- Gracias a Merlin, James, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

Lily le echó una ojeada. Todo rastro de inquietud se había borrado de su cara; sus labios no estaban totalmente horizontales, y aunque estaba serio, no parecía irritado.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Em?

La Dama Gorda, que por lo visto quería mucho a James, respondió en su lugar.

- ¡En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, no me había sucedido semejante cosa! Por más que lo intento, no me logro abrir. Es como una sensación en los dedos de los pies. Es de lo más humillante, así que te rogaría, joven James, que pusieses término a esta situación en el más corto plazo.

Luego juntó las cejas y sacó el dedo y refunfuñó:

- ¡Y se puede decir que me lo debes!

James asintió, le dedicó una breve inclinación y le aseguró que en breve se ocuparía de ello, pero Lily vio que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Suspiró y se volvió hacia ella, y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. De repente todo tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

- Escuchad, vamos a hacerlo así, empezó James con tono autoritario, pero sin alarmas. Lily, ¿te puedes ocupar de esto?

Ella asintió. Había hecho unos cuantos trabajos extraordinarios sobre barreras y blocajes y estaba casi segura de ser la mejor del colegio en esos aspectos. No sabía como él podía saberlo también pero era halagador. Se adelantó hasta el retrato, le pidió a la Dama Gorda que se fuese a tomar el té o lo que fuese que tomase a esas horas de la noche con su amiga Violet y procedió a musitar sortilegios y sacar su elenco de pociones de bolsillo, las nueve, por amor al arte.

En ningún momento perdió de vista a James. Tardó unos treinta segundos en dar la vuelta a la situación y convertir una multitud de pequeños grupos de alumnos aburridos y somnolientos en un conjunto alerta capaz de hacer frente a lo que hiciese falta, dentro de lo razonable:

- Por aquí, los alumnos de cuarto para abajo. Los de quinto para arriba, por aquí. Los de quinto que no tengan confianza en sí mismos y en sus habilidades en un duelo medio serio, que se vuelvan con los demás. Los de cuarto que si las tengan, conmigo.

Se giró hacia Lily. Automáticamente, su tono cambió a uno más suave, pero no abandonó el imperativo.

- Cuando lo consigas reúnete conmigo en la sala de JB -Entonces señaló a uno del grupo de los de quinto que se había unido a los más mayores- Tú, en cuanto ella lo logre te aseguras de despertar a todos los alumnos de séptimo y de enviarlos al Gran Comedor. Todos los demás, para dentro y a la cama, sin más excepciones que las que yo diga.

En ese momento se fijó en que algunos de los que le miraban parecían cada vez más sorprendidos. La misma Lily se preguntó si no estaría exagerando sólo por dos hecho vagamente inquietantes –ella misma había llegado a estar mucho más preocupada por lo que había resultado ser gamberradas de los Merodeadores. Pero James funcionaba por instinto en esos casos y su instinto estaba en pie de guerra. Les fulminó con la mirada y soltó:

- Si confiáis en mí, haréis lo que yo os diga. Y al que no lo haga, le sacaré puntos y ya está.

Por último, le lanzó a Lily un "hasta luego" que esta vez ella no oyó y se fue hacia el tercer piso, apenas un cuarto de hora después de que JB escribiese en el pergamino el mensaje que le había llegado a James.

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Aparte de James, iban dos alumnos de séptimo curso, cinco de sexto, tres de quinto y dos de cuarto. Entre ellos, Glynnis y Emily eran las más cercanas al Premio Anual; todos se habían quedado atrapados fuera de la Sala Común tras trasnochar sin permiso en otras partes del castillo. En días normales, habría habido más gente.

Al llegar a la sala dónde James pensaba encontrar a JB vieron con consternación que la puerta estaba sellada por otra barrera no muy diferente de la que habían encontrado en la puerta de su propia casa. Él no pareció sorprenderse mucho, pero si para asustar a los demás no había bastado la propia actitud del Premio Anual, eso bastó para que se convenciesen de que algo excepcional y nada bueno se estaba tramando en el castillo en ese momento.

James, sin embargo, apenas se inmutó. Cuando los demás dejaron de murmurar y se volvieron hacia él, estaba reclinado contra la pared, con la varita fuera y a su vez concentrado en romper el hechizo de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, renunció y volvió a dar órdenes con el mismo tono preciso y controlado que había empleado antes.

- Emily, vete con uno de cuarto a avisar a la Profesora McGonagall. Dile que creo que está relacionado con lo de fuera.

Eso quería decir, para todos, que tenía que ver con la guerra y con los Slytherin. Automáticamente, todos sacaron la varita. El ambiente se prestaba a la histeria, pero la presencia sedante de James y la de la tranquila Emily, en menor medida, mantenía a ralla los nervios.

James se giró hacia el cuarto curso que quedaba antes de que Emily hubiese desaparecido por el pasillo y le dijo:

- Tú y este, señalando a uno de séptimo que se llamaba Rowann y que era lo bastante callado para que James se preguntase qué demonios hacía fuera de la Sala esa noche, os volvéis a la Sala Común. Le decís a Evans que baje inmediatamente aquí aunque no haya acabado con la barrera. Rowann seguirá intentándolo, pero tú acompáñala hasta aquí. ¿He de mencionar que cuidéis de los de ascendencia muggle?

A continuación, tomó a Glynnis aparte y le dio instrucciones para volver a la clase donde habían dejado el portoloin abandonado. Le dijo que lo cogiese y se quedase esperando a que apareciesen Remus, Sirius, Peter, Rudy, Debbie, Ethan y Laura. Cuando estuviesen juntos, tenían que volver lo más rápido posible al colegio.

- ¿Y si no aparecen? Preguntó Glynnis.

- No te preocupes. Lo harán.

Un alumno de séptimo curso, cuatro de sexto, tres de quinto

A continuación, estudió lo que le quedaba de efectivos y les separó en dos parejas de un alumno de sexto con uno de quinto, una de uno de séptimo con una de quinto y una de dos de sexto. Les envió a todos con Glynnis con las instrucciones de unirse a los Merodeadores cuando volviesen. Indicó a la buscadora que les asignase un grupo y enviase a Remus de patrulla a las mazmorras, cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin, a Sirius con Rudy al Comedor, a Debbie a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para tomar las mismas medidas que había tomado él, y a Ethan, solo, a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ayudar a Rowann. El último grupo saldría con destino a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff con Peter y Laura. James no contaba con que pudiesen forzar la barrera, si es que la había, pero quería estar conectado con las tres otras casas y saber lo que sucedía en ellas. Sin contar que sólo los Merodeadores y los Premios Anuales sabían dónde estaban las salas comunes que no eran las suyas, y en un caso, eso era redundancia.

En cuanto desaparecieron, James sacó el espejo de un bolsillo de su túnica y chilló con toda su alma:

- ¡Sirius Black!

Tras unos segundos de espera apareció el rostro de su amigo. Le chocó ver que llevaba más de una copa de más- ya había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo hacia media hora.

- ¡Prongs! ¿Dónde demonios andabas?

- Descuécete como puedas y vuelve al colegio, Padfoot. Creo que algún pariente tuyo está también de fiesta esta noche.

Padfoot frunció las cejas y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que quería decir, pero en cuanto lo hizo pareció singularmente más sobrio.

- Enseguida volvemos. Michelle no me volverá a hablar pero creo que es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Pórtate bien, ¿ok?

James asintió vagamente. Estaba preocupado: Sirius iba a tener que aparecerse cuatro veces con acompañante para llevar a Remus, Ethan, Debbie y Peter de vuelta, aunque dejase a Michelle tirada, y estaría aún medio borracho.

Al cabo de unos segundos se recuperó, guardó el espejo y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Se dio cuenta entonces de que debería haber empezado por allí. El mapa era una base sólida y su mejor aliado: toda la casa de Slytherin parecía estar desperdigada por los pasillos.

- ¡Joder! murmuró para sí pero con sentimiento. Era imposible saber si había algún nombre extraño entre el hormigueo de cartelitos. Ni siquiera consiguió localizar al Profesor Dumbledore en su despacho. En su fuero interno, sospechaba que no estaba; creía más probable que estuviese en una de las sesiones largas del Wizengamot. Él hubiese esperado a que Dumbledore estuviese en el Wizengamot para atacar Hogwarts.

Comprobó, sin embargo, que había gente detrás de la puerta delante de la que estaba y localizó el nombre de JB. Los cartelitos parecían singularmente estáticos y se estremeció por primera vez en la noche de inquietud.

Afortunadamente, Lily llegó en ese momento, tan guapa en plena noche y en medio de un asedio como le había parecido en el concierto de un muggle muerto, tanto como por la mañana en la clase cuando le había asegurado que no había hecho nada por él, sino para que pudiese hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Y afrontaba a parte del alumnado y lo hacía bien, y era feliz haciéndolo porque le excitaba el riesgo y sentir que lo correcto estaba sólo de su lado.

- No he acabado con la de arriba, exclamó ella, interrumpiendo la corriente de su pensamiento. Venía sin resuello, con la varita fuera, flanqueada por el chico que había mandado a buscarla y que ya se le había olvidado. Pero Lily era hija de muggles. Haría todo lo demás de la manera más eficiente, pero Lily tenía que estar a su lado aunque se helasen todos los demás alumnos de la casa delante del retrato vacío y sellado de la Dama Gorda.

- Da igual. Todo va bien en la Torre, y James estaba bastante seguro de que era cierto. Había visto multitud de cartelitos agitarse en el mapa en el punto de la puerta también desde el interior. Frank Jefferson debía llevar media hora aporreándola; su novia se había quedado fuera pero debían haber intentado entrar con un intervalo muy pequeño. Cuando habían querido reunirse de nuevo, el cuadro estaba cerrado y por una vez no era cuestión de contraseña.

Lily pasó la mirada y calló sobre la membrana fina y reluciente que materializaba la barrera que también cubría esa puerta. Entreabrió la boca en un suspiro sobresaltado, y James vio algo que podría ser miedo en el fondo de sus ojos. Ella no había tenido hasta entonces la confirmación de que realmente estaba pasando algo. Se rehízo rápidamente y le impresionó más que nada que hubiese hecho hasta entonces.

- Vale, murmuró, y se centró frente a la barrera. Al cabo de unos segundos de su expresión James dedujo que era mucho más fácil de lo que había esperado. Lily tardó menos de un minuto en anularla, y aunque su cara se cubrió por una fina película de sudor, sonrió de alegría al conseguirlo. Un simple Alohomora abrió la puerta.

Lily chilló y se tambaleó violentamente al atravesar el paño y James tuvo que sujetarla por los hombros. A su alrededor yacían seis cuerpos de alumnos de cursos inferiores de Gryffindor. Se acercaron rápidamente y les transportaron con sortilegios al medio de la sala.

James, de un vistazo, comprendió que dos de ellos estaban sometidos a simples hechizos de atadura y los deshizo de un gesto de varita y una palabra rápida. Antes de entrar se había asegurado de que la puerta no se cerraría detrás de ellos y había sido uno de los movimientos más inteligentes de la noche, ya que era exactamente lo que estaba previsto que hiciese.

Los dos alumnos liberados estallaron en sollozos histéricos antes incluso de tratar de levantarse. Se frotaban las muñecas desesperadamente y chillaban los nombres de sus compañeros entre gritos entrecortados. Lily cogió a uno de ellos en brazos y le impidió ver el estado en el que estaban. James no fue tan previsor con el segundo. En un momento de calma entre muecas de llanto desesperadas, reconoció a JB.

No tenían tiempo que perder, y aunque confiaba en que los demás Merodeadores y la profesora McGonagall tendrían la situación en el resto del castillo en mano, no quería correr el riesgo de entretenerse. Se cargó a JB a hombros. El pequeño trataba de calmarse y de contarle lo que había pasado, pero lo poco que resultaba comprensible no era coherente. Sacó también por los hombros al otro chico y los encomendó al quinto curso al que había ordenado que se quedase fuera, con la orden de que los llevase de vuelta a la Sala Común.

Inmediatamente después volvió a entrar y encontró a Lily vendando heridas con trozos de ropa en los cuatro alumnos que quedaban en el suelo. Calculó rápidamente cuanto tiempo debían llevar así y concluyó rápidamente que menos de veinte minutos. Luego procedió a ayudarla.

Presentaban restos de hechizos, pero buena parte de las contusiones parecía el simple fruto de una paliza. Eran tres chicos y una chica de menos de catorce años. Esforzándose en encontrar el punto común entre ellos, James recordó que todos eran de descendencia o tenían parientes muggles. Sintió como subía la ira.

Lily lloraba suavemente arrodillada mientras descubría un chichón sanguinolento en la cabeza el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, y que aún así parecía menos tocada que los demás. Lo cubrió con un trozo de su propia blusa arrancada con los dientes y murmuró un par de hechizos de cauterización y desinfección que había aprendido en sexto en un cursillo obligatorio de primeros auxilios.

James era más eficaz; el Quidditch y los deportes violentos que practicaba las noches de luna llena le habían formado para hacer frente a problemas de esa índole. Después del choque inicial, observó que ninguno de los niños estaba en peligro real y atendió a sus heridas más urgentes asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que permaneciesen inconscientes.

- Tendrías que irte, dijo Lily de repente, con la voz sorprendentemente clara. Probablemente te necesiten abajo.

La ignoró, pero se dio la vuelta, suspendió en el aire el cuerpo de los cuatro chicos y les hizo atravesar en fila india la puerta de la sala. Al salir a su vez, se encontraron frente a frente. James tendió los brazos y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Tenía la cara manchada de regueros de lágrimas, pero parecía tranquila y fuerte. Él pasó los brazos por su cintura y le besó la frente.

- No. En ningún caso te voy a dejar sola. Irán a por ti, Lily. Es algo seguro

Ella permaneció inerte contra él pero sabía que tenía razón. Era Premio Anual y muggle y cualquier Slytherin sangre limpia víctima del ambiente de violencia y psicosis disfrutaría torturándola. Con los brazos de James en torno a ella no consiguió preocuparse de ello tanto como creyó que lo haría.

Juntos avanzaron todo lo rápido que les permitía los cuerpos flotantes hasta la enfermería. Una vez allí, Lily empujó la puerta y los tumbó en las camas mientras James se precipitaba hasta el fondo y trataba de despertar a la señora Pomfrey. Suspiró de alivio cuando la vio aparecer en el marco de la puerta, con el pelo lleno de rulos y una bata de terciopelo.

- ¡Merlin! ¿Qué ha pasado? Exclamó horrorizada en cuanto posó la mirada en lo niños inertes.

James alzó los brazos. No tenían tiempo de explicar. En cuanto la vio, cogió a Lily por el brazo y la condujo hacia fuera. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la enfermera ya corría de un lado al otro entre frascos y tiras de algodón.

Bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor. James, una vez más, calculaba el tiempo mentalmente. No podían haber pasado más de diez minutos desde que Lily se había reunido con él en el tercer piso; es decir, había transcurrido un cuarto de hora desde que había hablado con Sirius. Ya tenían que estar de vuelta y en los puestos que les había asignado. Más allá, tenía que confiar en su juicio y no había ningún juicio en el mundo en el que confiaba tanto como en el de Remus, y, con excepciones, el de Sirius.

Al descender los últimos tramos de escaleras se encontraron con un grupo nutrido de alumnos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Se habían unido en la bajada; junto a ellos estaban Ethan y Rowenn. Ambos tenían la cara grave y competente de aquellos que han cumplido con acierto la misión que se les ha encomendado, y Lily dedicó mentalmente a James el tributo que se merecía.

Una vez más hablaba, una vez más organizaba. Se enteró de que Rowann había conseguido reventar la barrera poco después de la llegada de Ethan y que Debbie había hecho lo propio con la ayuda de compañeros desde dentro. James dedujo de ello que la de la casa azul había sido de menor calibre que la suya, que había resistido a los esfuerzos de Lily. Le dijeron que tanto Emily como Lewayway -la prefecta de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso- habían asumido el mando en sus respectivas casas y se encargarían de que nadie saliese de ellas. Con contadas excepciones, los demás séptimo curso de ambas casas estaban junto a él. Desde lejos Debbie les saludó con la mano.

Todos estaban alerta y con la varita en alto. Muchos de ellos habían estado atrapados en sus Salas Comunes y habían tenido tiempo de imaginarse los peores escenarios para el resto de la escuela. Otros, que habían estado en la cama, se habían dejado contagiar por la atmósfera que les rodeaba. Pero lo que realmente les había influenciado había sido encontrar petrificados un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff en una esquina de la escalera. Habían sido incapaces de reanimarles y no habían tardado en deducir que se habían usado artes oscuras para fijarlos.

Tres de ellos les habían conducido a la enfermería. James deseó que tuviesen la presencia de espíritu de quedarse para que la señora Pomfrey no se viese desbordada con seis pacientes repentinos –y subiendo. Luego recordó el gesto que la enfermera había hecho para retenerlos, ellos que eran Premios Anuales, y se dijo que se podía contar con ella para que así lo hiciesen.

Aún antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor, James constituyó siete patrullas de cuatro alumnos de casas diferentes cada una y envío una a cada piso del colegio. Sabía por el Mapa del Merodeador que todos ellos estaban infestados de alumnos de Slytherin de todas las edades, de mayor o menor proporción y actividad. Les dio instrucciones para que les condujesen de vuelta a su Sala Común, a ser posible por las buenas. Prohibió la utilización de sortilegios que no fuesen de desarmamiento, inmovilización o desestabilización y ordenó que cualquier alumno en mal estado que encontrasen fuese trasladado inmediatamente a la enfermería. Confió en que Remus se las estuviese arreglando bien allá abajo y recordó decir a la patrulla correspondiente que al encontrar a Peter colaborase para liberar la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Cuando se dispersaron bajó junto con Lily y tres otros, amigos de Gryffindor, al Gran Comedor.

Era un caos de banderas verdes y de colores negros. Una calavera brillante tronaba en el centro. James la reconoció, pero para los demás fue la primera vez que vieron la marca de las Tinieblas.

Los alumnos más mayores de Slytherin se agitaban en el centro chillando sloganes pro-Voldemort entre pancartas panegíricas. Por todas partes surgían haces de luz y de chispas, pero era imposible saber si realmente se estaba combatiendo o formaba parte de la puesta en escena propagandística. Una mirada le bastó a Lily para saber lo que pasaría al día siguiente: los alumnos de Slytherin se cubrirían bajo la cobertura de una manifestación puramente política, y si alguien les acusaba de algo clamarían el atentado a la libertad de expresión. Los alumnos de origen muggle, atacados por amor al arte, lo habían sido antes de empezar el revuelo; no era probable que fuese posible identificar a los culpables entre la masa de manifestantes. Ni siquiera era posible descubrir si había alguien extranjero al colegio implicado.

James no dudó en cuanto a si alguien estaba combatiendo por allá abajo. Le bastó a él también una ojeada para ver a Sirius liado a puñetazo limpio con un encapuchado que resultó ser Avery. Junto a él, Rudy se revolvía como un diablo y usaba la varita tanto para hechizar como para meterla donde le era buenamente posible, pero que resultase dolorosa.

Los dos sextos cursos que les había enviado anteriormente estaban en una esquina junto a ellos, con aspecto atontado. Por todas partes salían sortilegios, pero tanto Sirius como Rudy utilizaban el cuerpo de sus adversarios para cubrirse con talento envidiable.

Por el otro lado de la aglomeración, la profesora McGonagall acometía en toda su solitaria grandeza. El intento de disolver la congregación meramente por su autoridad había fracasado y ahora había emprendido la tarea de pegarle fuego – todo muy controlado- a cada estandarte verde y plateado, y sobre todo, cada capucha que apareciese en su campo visual. Los alumnos que perdían los emblemas parecían lo bastante desconcertados como para apartarse a un rincón y obedecer a la profesora. El problema era que el incendio se reanimaba por un lado mientras apagaba el otro.

James dedujo de la ausencia de Emily que la profesora la había enviado a avisar a los demás profesores y se preparó a verles aparecer en la sala vestidos con sus atuendos de dormir. Con la excepción de Slughorn, por supuesto, que no contaba con ver.

Pero antes iba a descargar toda la furia que había acumulado y, ¿por qué no? El disgusto y la repulsión que ahora le inspiraban la mezcla de fanatismo, inocencia y violencia asocial de sus compañeros. Se acercó a Lily, que contemplaba también con fascinación la escena, y le enseñó el aire con la mano.

Ella lo entendió y en un segundo se concentró en borrar la marca de las Tinieblas de donde presidía el Comedor. Al cabo de unos minutos, por mucho que se esforzaba la horrible calavera seguía en su sitio. Recorrió de nuevo la sala con la mirada. Se entretuvo sobre la figura de James, que parecía casi alegre mientras repartía sortilegios y hablaba en tono cortante. Lily se sintió mejor casi inmediatamente después de verlo y deseó que todo hubiese pasado para poder comentarlo con él, y quizá sentarse en un sofá y beber algo con cafeína.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que una de las figuras encapuchadas estaba fija y miraba en su dirección con la varita extendida hacia arriba. Había descubierto al que mantenía la marca. Asió con más fuerza su varita para despojarle de la máscara, cuando de repente al levantarla se dio cuenta de que ya sabía quién se ocultaba detrás.

Snape, su primer amigo en Hogwarts, que durante tanto tiempo había representado lo que era ser mago. Le había querido y cuidado cuando eran pequeños; aún entonces, había preservado su recuerdo intacto en su mente a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Según él todo había sido culpa de James y ella estaba dispuesta a admitir la posibilidad.

Pero ahora se estaba enfrentando con ella abiertamente y con la varita fuera. Recordó que James lo había visto cerca de la Sala Común justo antes de que se fuesen y se dijo que no había otro alumno capaz de crear una barrera de las características de la que había cubierto la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era indiscutiblemente el producto de una poción; y ella, ellos eran los únicos que siquiera sabían como se hacía.

Había dejado de hablarle prácticamente desde hacía año y medio. Simplemente ya no era lo mismo desde que la había insultado abiertamente y había renegado de ella y de su amistad. Ella se lo había achacado a la pubertad, a la influencia de amigos particularmente indeseables, pero en el fondo de su alma le había decepcionado y eso era la única cosa realmente incurable.

Desde lejos, Snape vio como la cara de Lily se deformaba en una mueca rabiosa y dolorida, y la vio también levantar la varita y enfocarla hacia él. Creyó oírla gritar por encima del fragor de la sala un hechizo de inmovilización, pero cayó de rodillas en el suelo mucho antes de que realmente le afectase.

…

Tras dejar fuera de combate a Snape, Lily le volvió resueltamente la espalda y al fin consiguió borrar la marca que decoraba el techo del Gran Comedor. Al fin llegaban los profesores y los Slytherin se estaban replegando sobre las mazmorras. Aún así, Lily se preguntó qué habría sucedido si ellos no hubiesen estado fuera de la Sala Común en el momento en el que habían encerrados a los de dentro, o si JB no hubiese tenido aquél pergamino y la idea de usarlo.

Sospechaba que el plan de los Sytherin había sido alterado extraordinariamente por su interferencia. No sabía exactamente donde encajaba cada pieza, pero el producto había sido lo bastante incoherente para ser el fruto de una improvisación. Lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle a la casualidad y a la rapidez de su reacción.

Bajó lentamente los últimos escalones hasta dónde James y Sirius se congratulaban mutuamente. Por lo visto habían sido ambos de gran ayuda para el otro durante el ratito en el que habían tratado juntos de reducirlos. El Premio Anual había guardado la compostura mucho más que sus amigos; pero para sí no podía negar que había estado cerca de la más absoluta exaltación. Lo único que le había impedido confesarse francamente que se había divertido era la consciencia de que las relaciones entre las dos casas nunca volverían a ser las mismas. Era el final de la rivalidad atávica y el principio de la enemistad.

A su lado Sirius se había peleado con rabia y mala idea y una inteligencia viciosa que había hecho un cerco en torno a ellos. No había usado sortilegios peligrosos, o al menos no de manera notable, pero más de uno de los Slytherin contra los que se había peleado se habían caído casualmente sobre un canto de una silla y había un sorprendente número de calambres a su alrededor. Desde cierto punto de vista, era realmente admirable.

Rudy por su parte volvía con la mano placada sobre el ojo y cara de poco amigos. Vomitó un torrente de obscenidades durante cinco minutos y luego concluyó que el ojo morado le sentaba mal con la corbata.

- Mira que bien, observó James. Al fin va a parecer que hace algo en el campo.

Rudy le respondió gentilmente. James enrojeció.

De repente sintió a Lily a su lado:

- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó ansiosamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Se sentía traicionada y herida, pero le sonrío y le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. Él se echó a reír, le paró la mano y se relajó visiblemente. Entonces una oleada de cansancio les recorrió y ambos recordaron como habían empezado la noche y donde la estaban acabando. Lily se olvidó de Snape.

Se derrengaron todos los unos encima de los otros. Rudy suspiró:

- Es la primera vez que una noche de juerga me deja tan jodido.

Sirius suspiró algo vagamente interrogativo.

- Sí, probablemente, respondió James.

Lily, que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se sentía magníficamente, le preguntó por lo bajo que había dicho.

- Ni idea. Que el alcohol sería de los chinos.

Bufaron burlonamente.

Rudy miró al techo del Comedor. Como siempre, representaba una bóveda estrellada. Esta vez le pareció extraño.

- Bueno, todo esto es bello y bueno pero me voy a la cama.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos. A vosotros dos, dijo señalando a los dos Premios Anuales, mañana se os va a liar.

Ellos asintieron. Los dos sabían que tenía razón. Lily se incorporó y estiró los brazos hacia el falso cielo.

- Anda, vámonos.

…

En realidad esperaron un cuarto de hora en el Hall a que Remus subiera desde las mazmorras. Parecía agotado y no tenía ganas de hablar. Tanto James como Sirius le dieron un par de palmaditas viriles en la espalda y los tres hundieron la nariz en un pergamino durante un rato antes de determinar que era hora de volver.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Lily abrió el ojo. Se había estado remaquillando. Estaba en un baño. ¿En qué baño? Miró a su alrededor. Era las Tres Escobas. También se parecía al pub de al lado de su casa de Londres. Pero habían pintado la puerta de verde manzana.

Cogió su bolso de la encimera y se arregló el pelo con la mano. También estaba más rojo que de costumbre y también le parecía desagradable. Tenía un color sanguinolento y amenazador. Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y al volver a abrirlos se sintió mejor.

Salió del cuarto de baño hasta la sala. Había mesitas redondas de un cristal blanco dispersas en la penumbra, así que no estaba en las Tres Escobas después de todo. Se preguntó con quién habría venido. Escrutó las mesas en busca de caras conocidas.

Sorprendentemente, había muchas. Estaba Rudy con Laura en una esquina. Tenían los brazos entrelazados y compartían una copa enorme con dos pajitas. Ella le miraba con arrobo y él le tiraba del pelo.

Más allá, la profesora McGonagall rellenaba hojas con gesto mecánico, en la misma mesa que el profesor Slughorn y el profesor Dumbledore. Los dos primeros fusilaban con la mirada al tercero, que tenía cara de culpabilidad. Siguió mirando.

Joanna estaba sola en una mesa a su izquierda. Lily suspiró aliviada y se dirigió hacia ella, pero su amiga -su mejor amiga-, frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza. Lily se paró y Jo asintió. Luego indicó una dirección con la barbilla.

Obedientemente, miró hacia allí. Dos personas más estaban sentadas solas en las mesitas blancas. De entrada, vio a James y nada más.

Estaba reclinado contra el respaldo con los brazos cruzados. Miraba al aire, arrogante y fijo como si estuviese esculpido en piedra. Parecía aburrido y duro. Sólo mirarle resultaba insultante.

Lily avanzó de todos modos hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa. Le iba a echar los brazos al cuello, besarle, probablemente, echarle el pelo hacia atrás; sentir como la rodeaba con los brazos y le murmuraba palabras. Unos metros antes de llegar se paró, desconcertada.

Una rubia se había sentado frente de él y él se había enderezado sin perder la expresión insolente. Le había cogido una mano por encima de la mesa y le decía algo. La otra se reía agitando los pendientes.

Le recordaba a algo, y al cabo de unos segundos comprendió dónde la había visto antes. Era la chica del metro a la que James había dejado con la palabra en la boca la noche que habían ido a ver el concierto todos juntos.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Jo de nuevo. De nuevo, ella le hizo señas con la cabeza en la misma dirección. Volvió a mirar.

Snape estaba sentado a otra mesa y junto con Jo era el único que parecía consciente de su presencia. La miraba esperanzado, como si esperase algo de ella.

Se acercó poco a poco. Parecía un par de años más joven de lo que era en realidad. Se parecía a aquella tarde junto al lago en la que había dejado de hablarle. La nariz enorme le devoraba la mitad de la cara y el pelo le tapaba los ojos.

Parecía vulnerable y desgraciado, pero ella sabía lo rápido que su expresión se transformaba. En un instante podía reclamarle cosas que ella no le debía, no le había prometido jamás y no quería darle. Severus le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar, como que estar vivo no implicaba necesariamente que le importases una mierda a alguien.

Se sentó junto a él y le sonrió amistosamente. Él entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiese temido que no volviese del cuarto de baño. Empezó a hablar.

Hablaba de pociones. Habían tenido conversaciones interminables sobre pociones, tumbados junto al lago, hace mucho tiempo. Era algo muy nostálgico pero Lily estaba medio girada y miraba hacia la mesa de James.

Estaba besando a la rubia, y tomándose su tiempo. Por encima de su hombro Lily vio sus ojos abiertos e intercambiaron una larga mirada. Luego James se puso a leer las consignas de evacuación del edificio.

De repente desaparecieron todas las mesas menos la suya y la de James. Snape seguía hablando (¿Qué decía? Lily, no he sido yo, nunca… Algo así) Por detrás de James había aparecido un sofá de fieltro rojo parduzco. Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sobre él y miraban hacia ellos sonriendo.

Sirius levantó la mano y la agitó hacía ella. Remus le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y Peter le envió un beso. Luego se volvieron hacia James.

- Me has copiado descaradamente, observó el licántropo.

James parpadeó afirmativamente pero no pudo responder, porque seguía besando a su rubia.

- Así es como es, dijo Sirius burlonamente.

- ¿Así? Preguntó Peter enarcando mucho las cejas.

Los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Nada de lo que te enseña te engaña, afirmó Sirius.

- Y todo lo que te dice es verdad, repitió Remus.

Peter asintió seriamente. De algún lado habían salido unas tazas de té y todos parecían dedicados a beber concienzudamente.

Lily se echó a reír por lo bajo. Snape no pareció notarlo, pero Remus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

- Sois como… murmuró entre risas.

- ¿Cómo? Insistió Peter dejando la tasa en una mesita también blanca.

De repente, James se separó de la rubia y la dejó aparte. Se levantó y Lily sintió que al fin podía respirar.

- Cómo el coro de una tragedia, dijo burlonamente.

Los tres otros también rieron. La rubia se levantó y trató de atraerle de vuelta a la banqueta. Se puso de puntillas para volver a alcanzar sus labios, pero James ya no le hacía caso. Se la sacudió de un manotazo.

- Mirad, empezó Remus en tono socarrón. Estos personajes van a representaros la historia de Antígona…

- ¡Cállate! A Lily le pitaban los oídos de repente.

- No te preocupes, le dijo Sirius con amabilidad. No es tu tragedia.

Lily le miró esperanzada.

- ¿No?

- No, aseguró Peter.

- Claro que no, dijo James con seguridad. Luego salió de su mesa y avanzó hacia ella. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la besó en la frente.

- Nosotros vamos a vivir, le susurró detrás de la oreja.

Ella sonrío y le abrazó. Detrás de ellos, vio la cara de Snape y se preguntó por qué parecía tan triste.

…

Lily se despertó de un golpe. Había sudado y las sábanas se le pegaban a la piel. Las arrancó de un golpe y se puso de pie en el dormitorio silencioso. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y caía sobre el pelo largo y moreno de Laura. Dormía tranquilamente y su respiración acompasada reconectó a Lily con la realidad.

Febril y temblorosa avanzó hasta la cama vacía de Joanna y se sentó sobre la colcha fría hasta que consiguió recuperar la conciencia de quién era y dónde estaba. Luego dobló las piernas y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

Llevaba un camisón largo y blanco. Se lo quedó mirando y decidió que no podía soportarlo. Abrió su baúl y esperó unos segundos para ver si Laura, Danielle o June se movían, luego sacó una camiseta grande del Puddlemore United. En el momento de ponerse unos pantalones cortos cambió de idea y prefirió no ponerse otra parte de abajo que la ropa interior.

No conseguía sacudirse el desasosiego del sueño. La camiseta le recordaba a James. Despierta recordó con mucha más claridad el aspecto detestable que había tenido. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No, James no es así, murmuró en el aire.

Se asomó a la ventana. Siempre tenía la sensación que mirar por la ventana iba a ser entretenido y siempre se aburría en seguida de hacerlo. Se dirigió hasta el baño, pero en el último momento cambió de dirección y bajó a la sala común. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y acarició la tela lisa con la mano. Anda, era como el de su sueño. No sabía por qué no lo había reconocido desde el principio.

En su imaginación se superponían imágenes de James. James en el concierto, James con sus amigos, James con la varita en alto luchando en el Gran Comedor. Había tenido miedo en ese momento. Había estado asustada. El odio contra ella y su familia, ¿cómo podía acostumbrarse?

En ese momento oyó un ruido en la escalera de dormitorio de los chicos. Se iba a dar la vuelta; decidió no hacerlo, porque si no era James es que realmente no había sentido en casi nada.

Era él. Se sobresaltó al verla, pero avanzó hasta el sillón de al lado de la chimenea, en frente, y se sentó.

- Me ha alcanzado un sortilegio. No sé que era, pero pica. Es insoportable, dijo con exagerado tono lúgubre.

Pilló a Lily por sorpresa y los dos se echaron a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Preguntaron a la vez.

- De que estabas tan seria y vengo yo con mis estupideces, explicó James.

- De que estaba tan seria y vienes tú con tus estupideces, remedó Lily, sonriendo y estirándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

James sonrió también. Se incorporó y vino a ponerse en cuclillas, justo delante de Lily.

- ¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

Lily arqueó las cejas.

- Seguro que sí que lo estoy. ¿Por qué?

James resopló.

- Se me ocurren muchas razones. Para empezar, he cabreado a tu amiga.

- Danielle también es tu amiga, protestó Lily.

- Vale; he cabreado a Danielle. Te he sacado del colegio cuando lo atacaban. Te he dado órdenes cuando lo defendíamos. Me he dado hostias con todos los hijos de puta de Slytherin que he tenido la oportunidad.

Esperó unos segundos.

- He usado las palabras atacar y defender e hijos de puta en este contexto.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la seriedad.

- ¿Lo hiciste por el bien común?

James abrió mucho los ojos y respondió con seriedad apostólica:

- No -lo hice porque iba borracho.

Lily dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

- Ah, pues en ese caso… Yo te absuelvo.

James se levantó y se sentó al lado de Lily, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas estiradas. Miraba al techo como en su sueño, pero estaba tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, James preguntó:

- ¿Estás preocupada? ¿Por lo de la guerra, el colegio?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque son las cuatro de la mañana.

James asintió con gravedad.

- Mmm, es verdad, eso suele detener a los mortífagos.

Lily arqueó las cejas repetidamente e hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano.

- Todo el mundo necesita dormir.

Pero James había fruncido el ceño y la miraba inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

- Ese gesto, explicó él. Con la mano.

Entonces Lily cayó en que acababa de imitar un gesto típico de James. Por supuesto, prefería morir antes que admitirlo.

- ¿Qué? No tienes el monopolio de los gestos con la mano.

- Vamos. No es tan difícil admitir que me has copiado un gesto.

Lily le miró con irritación.

James le mantuvo la mirada y luego, deliberadamente, la bajó hasta sus piernas desnudas por debajo de la camiseta.

- Pelearnos es algo que se nos da magníficamente.

Durante unos segundos se miraron desafiadoramente a los ojos.

- Me pregunto cuanta comedia hay en realidad en todo esto, dijo Lily de repente, alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer. Nos llevamos bien, nos peleamos, nos odiamos y parece que no puedes vivir sin volverte insoportable un par de veces al día. Quizá es que realmente no tenemos nada que hacer, y…

- Sí, probablemente me peleo contigo sólo para darme algo en que pensar, interrumpió James con un atisbo de amargura. Lily se sintió mucho más dolida de lo que habría imaginado.

En seguida le tuvo arrepentido y humilde a sus pies.

- Lily, lo siento. Sabes que…

Decía tan pocas veces su nombre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual.

Durante unos segundos miró pensativa hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Te vas a ir a la cama? Preguntó entonces.

James puso cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Estás de broma?

Lily tuvo una risita breve.

- Vale, entonces.

Murmuró un hechizo y encendió la chimenea.

- Estoy helada.

Se levantó y se estiró cuan larga era contra el calor del fuego. Al darse la vuelta, vio inmediatamente que James volvía a estar enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó tentativamente.

- ¿Qué tal todo? Respondió él, con una expresión cerrada. Lily frunció el ceño.

- Bien, supongo. ¿Por qué?

- Llevas medio año jugando conmigo. Pensé que igual te inspiraba una reflexión más interesante, replicó él duramente.

Lily se disgustó.

- No puedes ser tan antipático conmigo simplemente cuando te da el venazo.

- ¿No puedo? Madre mía, qué habré estado haciendo desde hace siete años.

Lily se volvió a sentar a su lado. Miró fijamente las llamas bailar en la chimenea, conteniendo la respiración. Al fin se giró hacia él, le agarró de la oreja y se la retorció con fuerza.

A penas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando James la sujetaba con fuerza por las muñecas. Lily se asustó, pero en menos tiempo aún él saltó sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Poco a poco, la cara de rabia que ponía le hizo gracia y sintió que la presión en las sienes disminuía y nacía un temblor en el pecho, hasta que se echó a reír francamente.

James se paró al instante. La miró con extrañeza, sonrío y le dijo con ternura.

- Creo que te odio cada vez que te ríes y no sé por qué.

Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, repitió entre risas la última parte de su frase.

- ¿De verdad no sabes por qué?

James bajó los brazos.

- Bueno, puede que sí lo sepa.

Luego se acercó de nuevo y una vez más se sentó a su lado en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común. La miró con seriedad, una vez más el James dueño de sí mismo y equilibrado que era normalmente.

- Lily, te tengo que preguntar una cosa.

Lily tragó saliva.

- Si no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, me lo tienes que decir.

La había estado mirando con una intensidad acaparadora, pero en ese momento frunció el ceño cómicamente y añadió:

- En fin. Volver a decir.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Lily se quedó sin aliento y con la mente en blanco durante unos segundos. Tenía la sensación de que James no parecía preocupado. Parecía más probable que estuviese divertido y devolviéndole el cambio de la risa que se había pagado a su costa cinco minutos antes. Pero algo le impedía responder inmediatamente.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaban de madrugada después de un día particularmente intenso; se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada, de que había mentido sobre no tener miedo a propósito del futuro del colegio. Se dio cuenta de que quedaba medio año de curso e iba a ser su último medio año antes de abandonar la protección del castillo y entrar en un país en guerra, y lo que quedaba por delante eran exámenes y meses de desconfianza entre sus compañeros. Y entre todo eso, lo único que sabía es que quería que James estuviese de su lado.

Era extraño darse cuenta que después de tanto tiempo había cambiado de opinión. No sabía si era lo más acertado, pero sabía que en ese momento sólo había una cosa que quería de verdad y no veía razón alguna de privarse de ella. Así que se acabaron las peleas absurdas. Iban a proceder a pelearse sólo cuando James mirase a cualquier otra chica, y eso no era de ningún modo una pelea absurda. De hecho era probable que ni siquiera se peleasen en esas ocasiones. Había pasado un segundo y ya parecía imposible pelearse con él. Por muy estúpido que fuese, por mucho que no estuviese de acuerdo con él, y por mucho que siguiese viendo en él el adolescente arrogante que lo había tenido todo regalado.

Sonrío lentamente.

La expresión de indiferencia de James se desencajó y se reformó en absoluta incredulidad.

- No puede ser, dijo entre dientes.

Se levantó, anduvo de nuevo hasta la chimenea y murmuró para sí mismo.

- Dios mío, ahora es cuando necesito una copa.

No se quedó ni dos segundos allí. Corriendo volvió hasta el sofá, y tirándose de rodillas, con los ojos a su altura, le puso una mano en la pierna y exigió:

- Dímelo con palabras.

Todo el tiempo Lily le miraba sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tú no sabes lo que es querer salir contigo durante tres años, Lily, suplicó James por lo bajo. Lily asintió con gravedad. Dímelo con palabras.

Ella se rio suavemente.

- Me alegra que lo encuentres tan divertido. Dímelo.

- Se ha acabado lo de las oportunidades. Me gustas, quiero salir contigo. Hasta quiero que me lleves a clase de la mano. Y si que lo encuentro divertido.

James acercó la boca y le dio un beso corto e impulsivo.

- Me acabo de enemistar con la mitad del castillo y es la mejor noche de mi vida, observó con incredulidad.

- No es el momento de ser tan coherente, respondió ella, e inclinándose hacia él, le devolvió el mismo beso que le acababa de dar.

James aprovechó la ocasión, se levantó y lo convirtió en algo más. Pasaron horas hasta que se separaron. Se miraron unos segundos. James estaba extático; Lily tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los labios hinchados.

James sonrío. Lily le puso un dedo en el labio.

- Coherencia…

- ¿Coherencia?

Algo tembló en su garganta.

- ¿Ganar ese ticket fue lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca?

Lily resopló de risa y James sonrió con todas sus fuerzas. Se dio cuenta porque le dolían las comisuras de los labios y con los dedos trató de dejar de hacerlo tirando de sus mejillas. No lo consiguió.

- Genial, por tu culpa parezco Ronald McDonald.

Ella se giró ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos. Estaban a unos cinco centímetros el uno del otro.

- ¿Y yo qué?

James se fijó entonces en que ella también tenía una sonrisa inmensa en la cara. Le pareció tan increíble que fuese él la causa de ella que estuvo a punto de mirar a su alrededor para buscar que había visto. Luego le acarició la mejilla y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado guapa para ser verdad.

- ¿Tú? Tú, el Joker de Batman.

Lily hizo una sentida mueca.

- El Joker de Batman abrazado a Ronald McDonald en un sofá de la sala común de Hogwarts. Creo que nunca más volveré a dormir.

James también se estremeció.

- De todos modos, dormir no entraba en mis previsiones para el mes siguiente.

Volvieron a interrumpirse durante un rato. Al fin, Lily se separó de él y dejó caer la nuca contra el respaldo. Luego inclinó la cabeza y la acomodó contra el cuello de James. Él la estrechó contra él arrebatadamente antes de relajarse y abrazarla con más ligereza.

- Estoy muerta, murmuró Lily.

- ¿De alegría o de sueño?

- No sé. Pero debe ser una de las dos.

Habían dejado el fuego morir y la claridad del alba empezaba a llegar hasta ellos.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas a la cama, explicó James pacientemente. Si te despiertas y descubres que te has equivocado de persona, creo que repetiré alguna de las cosas menos inteligentes que he hecho nunca.

Lily inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuál entre el vasto abanico?

James frunció el ceño.

- Ni hablar, no pienso decírtelo. El único de mis defectos en el que nunca te has fijado mucho es en lo patético que puedo llegar a ser.

Lily sonrió y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

- No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo me puedes gustar tanto?

James frunció el ceño, a la defensiva.

- No esperarás que te lo explique yo, ¿no?

Luego sonrió y la besó con calma, casi meticulosamente.

- Ah. De acuerdo, respondió Lily sin aliento una vez que pudo hablar. Todo es siempre tan fácil contigo.

- ¿No hace ni dos horas que estamos juntos y ya dices eso? Murmuró él a su oído.

Lily le miró con arrobo.

- Creo que duraremos mucho tiempo, decretó. Los dos somos seres extraños…

- Extraños no, reconvino James. Diferentes.

- Valga por diferentes. Los dos somos diferentes y me encanta tu cuello visto de cerca.

…

Dos horas después, los dos Premios Anuales estaban sentados en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore esperando pacientemente a que apareciese el director. Ambos tenían la cabeza inclinada hacia el otro y discutían en voz baja.

- ¿Quién te dice que el secreto del éxito de una relación no sea que me guste tu cuello visto de cerca?

- Admito la posibilidad, pero preferiría no pensar algo que me lleva a creer que me dejarás si me ponga una bufanda.

Lily río por lo bajo, pero de repente torció la boca y señaló con la cabeza a la mesa del director. Efectivamente, el profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en ella con todo el aspecto de llevar bastante tiempo en ella. Tenía los dedos plácidamente entrelazados y cara de preocupación. Cada vez que James hablaba con su director se replanteaba la utilidad de su capa de invisibilidad.

…

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, James inspeccionó la sala con el ceño fruncido y cara crítica; luego puso cara de disgusto y al fin, claramente de mártir.

- Vale, esto ha sido desagradable.

Lily, que había salido preocupada, no pudo evitar perder la seriedad.

- ¿Has sufrido mucho? Preguntó.

- Denodadamente.

La miró con una expresión que indicaba claramente que para él el mundo nunca había sido tan bonito desde tiempos del pecado original.

- ¿Nos vamos al lago a que se me pase el disgusto?

Ella lo consideró.

- Bueno, hoy es sábado después de todo.

De un bolsillo de la capa James sacó dos barritas de chocolate; le tendió una y se quedó la otra. Lily sintió que el último resto de recuerdos que quería evitar se le iba de la cabeza mientras bajaba por los pasillos desiertos, el sábado por la mañana, en pleno día gélido de noviembre.

Su barrita era de menta. Una mirada a la de James le confirmó que la suya era de frambuesa. Se acercó a él, le besó la mejilla, le quitó la barrita de las manos y le puso la suya en su lugar. Él no protestó y siguió mordiendo.

Llegaron junto al lago y Lily frunció los labios. Ambos eran alumnos antiguos. Tenían sus costumbres, su lugar en la mesa y su asiento preferido.

James lo resolvió tumbándose en plena mitad de la cuesta de hierba que descendía hasta el agua. De todos modos, hacía demasiado frío para desear estar más cerca. Ambos se arrebujaron dentro de sus abrigos, hasta que él la atrajo por los hombros hacia él con un corto "Ven aquí".

Lily se instaló contra su pecho con aire satisfecho mientras él abría su capa y la arreglaba en torno a ambos. Al hacerlo, se le calló un paquete de grageas Bertie & Bott medio empezado. Lily lo recuperó y se lo puso en las manos. Él le dio las gracias y fue comiéndoselas. Cada vez que encontraba una de frambuesa se la ponía delicadamente en los labios.

Estaba nerviosa y feliz. Le hormigueaba la piel con un picoteo dorado, le costaba mantener un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza. Apoyó la mano en el pecho de James y vio como se le cortaba la respiración. Luego frunció las cejas y sonrío cómicamente.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tengo aquello por lo que más me he esforzado de los últimos años? Preguntó.

- Si te refieres a mí, evito céntrame en la idea, respondió Lily con una mueca.

- Esto es genial. Ahora puedo tumbarme y engordar, dijo James, regocijado, pellizcándose la barriga.

- Hm. Sería una pena tener que dejarlo tan rápido.

James la miró con gravedad.

- El día en el que crea que sólo estás conmigo por esto… dijo levantándose la camiseta y señalando debajo- ¿Sí? Preguntó Lily descaradamente.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Ese día, se pondrá rápidamente a hacer abdominales, cortó una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un hemicírculo de Gryffindors de séptimo con las varitas sacadas y diversas caras de sorpresa. James no se molestó en cambiar de postura, pero le lanzó un beso afectado a Remus, que era el que había hablado.

- ¿Dónde vais con eso? Preguntó ella alarmada.

- No sé, nuestros Premios Anuales desaparecen después de la peor bronca con los Slytherin de la historia en la que una ristra de mortífagos torturan a seis de los nuestros, y nosotros tenemos la excentricidad de salir a buscarlos con las varitas fuera, respondió Rudy con tono ofendido.

- Bueno, pues ya podéis guardarlas, a menos que queráis decir algo con ellas, replicó James con tono cortante.

Sirius sonrió fríamente y metió la suya en el bolsillo.

- No te preocupes, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer. A ver tíos, quién me debe dinero.

De todas partes empezaron a aparecer monedas que convergieron hasta las manos de Sirius, y más sorprendentemente, de Danielle.

- Tenías peores apuestas que el Alcorcón, observó ella con una extraña mezcla de flema y asombro.

James lo encajó con filosofía.

- Alguien podría alegrarse por nosotros, ¿no?

Los tres Merodeadores restantes intercambiaron una mirada y tras un instante de complicidad, se tiraron sobre la pareja chillando felicitaciones, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo y agitándose en general en todas las direcciones. Unos segundos más tarde se le unieron todos los demás y juntos rodaron pradera abajo.

…

Volvieron cada uno por su lado, aunque les costó separarse. Lily se abrazó a Laura y a Danielle y se dejó llevar para arriba lánguidamente.

- Nunca me he sentido tan feliz, le murmuró a Laura al oído camino de la torre.

…

- Dumbledore ha dicho que tengo que ir a Londres a testificar, soltó James de golpe.

- ¿Por lo de ayer? Preguntó Peter, súbitamente mucho menos contento. James no respondió. Sirius, que andaba un poco delante, se dejó alcanzar.

Remus frunció el ceño:

- ¿Van a hacer un juicio? No tenemos ninguna garantía de la identidad de los que iban encapuchados.

- Algunos sí los sabemos, gruñó Sirius entre dientes.

- Van a juzgar la paliza de JB y los demás. Lo harán sin acusados. Quieren hacerlo para dejar claro que la minoría no da inmunidad y porque no va a haber ninguna otra medida.

- ¿Cómo? Exclamó Remus, indignado.

- No se supone que tenga que decíroslo. No se va a hacer nada. Se nos ha pedido a Lily y a mí que no saquemos puntos. No pueden castigar el apoyo a los mortífagos. No está legislado ni entra en las reglas del colegio. No tenemos una lista de quién participó y no sabemos quién fue el lamentable hijo de puta que le dio la paliza a los niños. Si castigasen por alboroto nocturno y pelear perderíamos nosotros también.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza con rabia.

- No puede ser que hasta aquí salgan sin más.

Remus, en cambio, asintió lentamente.

- Pero si vas tú…

James, brevemente, pareció lo bastante perdido y desorientado para demostrar que él tampoco sabía qué hacer.

- Sí. No han convocado a Lily. Creo que a ella no le importa y aquí está más segura. Yo conozco el Ministerio y mis padres tienen amigos en casi todos los departamentos. Pero si sale a la luz lo que hice en Hogsmeade…

James se lo había contado a Sirius, que se lo había contado a Remus sabiendo que eso era lo qué quería. No había sido fácil de tragar para ninguno de los tres.

- Perderás toda credibilidad, resumió Remus. Lo peor es que tu historia tiene agujeros. ¿Cómo vas a explicar que no estuvieses en la Sala Común esa noche?

James se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ni idea, Moony. Te lo diría si lo supiese.

…

Querida Lily;

Te escribo desde la cafetería del Ministerio de la Magia. El jefe de la junta directiva de Hogwarts acaba de me rabrouer vertement; es decir, me ha hecho participe de lo mucho que le desagrada mi conducta.

Aunque lo que me contaba era muy interesante no ha habido manera de prestarle atención, porque su corbata tenía enanitos de jardín bailando sardanas y ojalá estuviera bromeando.

Me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar en ti con una frecuencia tolerable. Creo que en cualquier momento mi cerebro se confesará vencido y dejará de asumir el resto de mis funciones vitales. Viviré el resto de mis días conectado a una docena de tubos y dejaré que todos los funcionarios del Londres mago se diviertan tratando de distraerme. Podrán considerarlo una especie de Sudoku de nivel máximo.

Te echo de menos,

James.

…

Querido Remus;

Esto es una mierda y aparentemente he hecho todo lo necesario para meterme en ella lo más posible. Hasta el momento he salido con vida de las entrevistas, pero mi sonrisa plácida está en su estertor y no toleraré una broma más sobre lo rebelde que era a mis quince años –no al menos sin echarme al cuello del desgraciado enseñando los dientes. Contemplo afilarlos con una lima de uñas y remedar al Jinete sin Cabeza. Que Nick lo tome como un cumplido.

Envíame algo que leer y un libro de transformaciones. Por las noches me encierran en el Cardero Chorreante y como he decidido ser bueno no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto. Me veo reducido a echarme partidas de póker con el Sr. Abbot y Ollivander. Pongo cara de lechuza durante el día y me entretengo haciéndole la corte a la vieja de la tienda de artículos de broma. La tengo cautivada y ya me ha invitado a tomar el té los sábados.

Mi única esperanza es recibir una carta de Lily. Eso me daría en que pensar para un par de meses.

James.

…

Querido Peter;

¿Qué tal todo? Espero que no haya problema mientras no estoy. Gracias por escribir; sí, efectivamente los baños del ministerio huelen a ajo pero sospecho que tiene más que ver con la cercanía de la cafetería que con visitas de vampiros.

No me importa confiarte el secreto para que Martha te dirija la palabra: radica en hablar con ella tú mismo y no quedarte sentado en una esquina con cara de idiota.

Atentamente,

James

…

Sirius tío;

Si te puedes fugar de Hogwarts con una excusa cualquiera y sacarme de aquí, seré tu amigo para siempre. Eso te permitirá seguir viviendo en mi casa y comiendo la cocina de mi madre. No dudo que eso te parecerá un argumento convincente, sí es que necesitas argumentos para salvarme la vida. Otro té chino más y rendiré el alma. Quiero ver una cara que haya visto menos de 70 primaveras. Ahora sí que me he deprimido. Ahora sí que me suicidaría, pero afortunadamente estoy demasiado deprimido para tomarme la molestia.

Te espero;

Prongs.

PS: Lily no ha escrito.

…

Estimada profesora McGonnagal;

Me permito tranquilizarla a ese respecto: James Potter ha dado muestras de un comportamiento probo, íntegro y en todo punto irreprochable. Ha declarado con seguridad, autoridad y me atrevo a pensar que sinceramente. He de felicitarle por su nombramiento y hacerle partícipe de mi más encendida admiración: fue una idea feliz decretar una ronda extra nocturna en la ausencia del profesor Dumbledore; ¿pues qué más desgracias habrían sucedido sí los dos Premios Anuales no hubiesen estado en medida de actuar en los más breces plazos?

Este desagradable asunto retendrá a su alumno unos días más en Londres. Es una auténtica molestia que entre tanta agitación la burocracia se haya vuelto hasta tal extremo incompetente. Me atrevo a afirmar que el único despacho que funciona adecuadamente es el de los Aurores. Es absolutamente imposible conseguir un taxi.

Asalta mi memoria un episodio algo extraño relacionado con el señor Potter. Apareció hace dos días por la noche un joven en el Caldero Chorreante; aseguró que se había incendiado la concina de la tienda de artículos de broma y que la dueña le rogaba que fuese a sofocar el incendio. Me pareció loable tal actividad y le permití emprenderla. Volvió sin novedad a la mañana siguiente, si bien con la cara tiznada.

Le saluda atentamente;

Edgar Alistair

Secretario de dirección de Hogwarts,

Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

…

Querido James;

Ante todo, perdóname por no haberte escrito antes. Recibí tú carta hace cuatro días y salí corriendo del Gran Comedor para coger la pluma y responderte, pero resultó terriblemente difícil escribirte. Cada vez que lo intentaba se me atascaban las ideas y tenía que romper la hoja con sólo un par de frases. A veces lo hago también con la hoja en blanco y me siento culpable por la pobre vaca que dio su pellejo para que una estúpida Premio Anual acabase tirándolo a la papelera. Laura y June mantienen que parezco un gorrión en primavera, pero confío en que encuentres que aún hay esperanza para mí.

Te imagino riéndote por encima de mi hombro. ¿Ves? Ahora que empiezo, las palabras van saliendo. Tienes que pensar que yo, siempre que me atasco en una disertación de Transformaciones, abro una página de Ovidio al azar y copio la frase que me haya salido. Pero no puedo hacer eso contigo. ¿Qué pasaría si cogiese los sonetos de Shakespeare y me saliese un verso como éste?

For, thou betraying me, I do betray

My nobler part to my gross body's treason;

My soul doth tell my body that he may

Triumph in love; flesh stays no father reason.

¡Sería horrible! Espero que me comprendas y me perdones ahora que concibes lo mucho que me ha costado no incluir poesía voluptuosa en nuestra correspondencia. A pesar de todo me gusta escribirte y pensar que has estado esperando la carta. Creo que quizá por eso no me salían las palabras. No era cuestión de timidez. ¿No soy fantástica consiguiéndome excusas?

Decir que te echo de menos es a la vez un hecho evidente y un débil eufemismo. Hace un tiempo asqueroso desde que te fuiste del colegio. El castillo ha cambiado mucho en una semana. No sé que ha sido de los alumnos de Slytherin individualistas, ambiciosos y egoístas, pero interesantes y divertidos. Mis amigos de la casa ya no me hablan, y aunque hasta cierto punto lo lamento, no puedo evitar alegrarme de no tener que preocuparme por ello. Me dan miedo.

Me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de tu familia, menos lo fantásticamente sangre pura que eres. Cuéntamelo poco a poco, por favor; a cambio te hablaré de mi hermana y de mis padres y ya te quedará poco de mi biografía por descubrir.

Me duele pensar que estás expuesto a visiones tan aterradoras como unos enanitos bailando sardanas, pero piensa que podría ser peor. Podría ser la mazurca, el tango, o podrían estar en playas nudistas. Las sardanas al menos tienen un toque no totalmente anti-enánico.

Fui a ver a JB, tal como te prometí. La señora Pomfresh ha hecho como siempre un buen trabajo. Le he dado tu dirección, le he dicho que te escriba y he intentado que no deje que el resentimiento le ciegue por completo. Me da la impresión que lamenta más su propia impotencia que el daño que le hicieron. Ahora sé lo que pasó, y aunque supongo que te lo dirán antes o durante el juicio, quizá deberías pedir a JB que te lo cuente. Quiere que lo hagas.

Se me acercan alumnos preguntándome por qué no se ha hecho nada para castigar o evitar que se reproduzca lo que pasó. No sé que responderles. No puedo decirles que a la larga es probablemente mejor no evidenciar el cisma dentro del colegio. Los más pequeños me cuentan sus tropiezos y sólo puedo decirles que procuren ir en grupos grandes. Aunque algunos de los mayores también vienen a exponerme sus penas sentimentales y no te puedes ni imaginar lo que me aburren cosas que me harían reír normalmente. Si tú estuvieras probablemente conseguirías que me hiciesen reír de todos modos.

"Pero Lily, no sé si le quiero o no le quiero, porque aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esas cosas que ha hecho me sigue pareciendo que está como un queso…" "Lily, no soporto más está tensión me está destrozando los nervios", "Lily esto es horrible, me siento perseguida"; "Lily, no consigo ver el sentido de la vida".

No soy ni la Biblia, ni Danielle Steel, ni una peli de los Monty Phyton. No sé cómo decirles que se lo hacen ellos a sí mismos. Siempre he sido de las que creen que el hombre de Just –el que estaba tumbado en el asfalto y se niega a levantarse hasta que le exigen que se explique; "¡Dios se apiade de vosotros si os lo digo!" y al hacerlo, todos se tumban junto a él, pero entre tanto se han acabado los subtítulos- en realidad decía "Si os tumbáis todos en el suelo y miráis hacia arriba veréis a Radiohead tocando."

Preferiría que la próxima vez que te viese no estuvieses atado a una docena de tubos, porque puede ser molesto para la escena del reencuentro. La verdad es que yo también pienso en ti con cierta frecuencia. Ojalá esto se hubiese acabado ya y estuviésemos los dos en el colegio, sin mayor preocupación que los NEWts al final y qué comprarme por mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes qué día es mi cumpleaños? Yo no sé cuando es el tuyo.

Pienso en ti.

Lily

PS: ¿Cómo podré volver a mirarte a la cara después de escribirte una carta así?

…

Padfoot,

Estuvo bien, gracias por pasarte. Nunca volveré a jugar contigo al billar a menos que des negativo hasta para glucosa.

James.

PS: ¡ME HA ESCRITO LILY!

…

Remus,

Las cosas se van arreglando poco a poco. No sé cómo he conseguido evitar que profundicen demasiado en lo que no nos convenía que profundizasen demasiado; y aunque no me gusta como suena eso, no puedo por menos de comprenderme cuando recuerdo los constituyentes del tribunal. Te explicaría el fallo, pero debe venir en el Profeta y quiero cambiar de tema.

Volveré al colegio pasado mañana, a tiempo para la Luna Llena. Me temo que os traeré una sorpresa desagradable, pero no es culpa mía. Supongo que también estará en el Profeta pero no sabréis a que esperaros hasta que lo veáis y comprendáis que sí que es tan malo como parece.

Lily me ha escrito dos cartas de unas mil palabras. Lo sé porque las he contado. Quería saber cuánto tiempo había tardado en escribirlas. Me he pasado el último día del juicio haciendo cálculos mentales con múltiplos de 60. Me siento estúpido pero estoy contento.

Prongs.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

James volvió a Hogwarts pasadas las 2 de la madrugada del lunes, una semana después de irse. Una parte importante de él esperaba ver a Lily en la sala común. Esa parte se llevó una dolorosa decepción. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y la recorrió con la mirada, como si tuviese la esperanza de encontrarla detrás de una mesa. De repente se sentía desanimado y mucho más cansado que antes. Al subir las escaleras que llevaban a su propio dormitorio, sin embargo, se le fue dibujando una sonrisa a medida que oía una voz declarar fogosamente que mover el peón de E5 era probablemente aún más estúpido que declararle la guerra a los Estados Unidos. Allí nadie dormía.

Sirius, Remus y Peter le esperaban cada uno con su tema. Remus leía, tumbado en la cama, una biografía polvorienta y Sirius le echaba una partida de ajedrez a Peter. Ambos la comentaban ruidosamente. A su alrededor, una pequeña aureola carbonizada marcaba la explosión de las piezas mágicas sobre las sábanas. Por supuesto, eran las de James.

- Gracias, tíos, dijo éste, tirándose sobre la cama de Sirius boca abajo.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Le dejo al ministerio un mejor amigo en condiciones y me devuelven esta ruina?

- Déjame, estoy de vuelta.

Remus se acercó y le dio una palmadita comprensiva en la espalda.

- Bienvenido.

James sintió otro par de golpes en la cabeza. Levantó la mano y alcanzó a atrapar el tercer paquete. Lo llevó ante sus ojos: patatas fritas, snaks de calabaza, ranas de chocolate. Se dio la vuelta y tumbado boca arriba con el pelo hacia atrás y ojeras vio a Peter con cuatro botellas en la mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara regordeta. Se hubiera emocionado si no hubiera ido con cuidado.

- Déjale, Pete. Está jodido porque Lily no le esperaba abajo, comentó Sirius, aparentemente de pasada.

James frunció las cejas con cara amenazadora.

- Aquí tu cerebro al habla, no vuelvas a decir eso.

Sirius sonrío irónicamente, pero capituló sin poner dificultades.

- Vale, vale. Me alegro de verte, Prongs.

Remus simuló secarse una lagrimita de la esquina del ojo.

- Anda, vamos a comer eso, cortó Peter; y todos ellos se instalaron en torno a los paquetes con las botellas abiertas.

…

Remus y Peter se habían quedado dormidos allí dónde estaban: uno encima de la alfombra, caído sobre una almohada y el otro con los pies en el cabezal de la cama de Sirius y la cabeza en los pies. Sirius y James discutían en voz baja. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, de clase, de Quidditch, del tiempo que había pasado fuera… Iban a dar las cuatro de la madrugada.

Después de unas risas especialmente fuertes a costa de una ex novia de Sirius que se había confundido duramente respecto al uso de una máquina de depilar, se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Cada vez más, James sentía que levantaba pesas con los párpados.

- Merlin, suspiró. Cuántas veces me he dormido deseando despertarme contento al día siguiente.

Sirius entendía eso en profundidad. En algún lugar guardaba las noches que había pasado desvelado en la cama recapitulando las bazas que tenía a su favor. Contaba mentalmente a sus amigos: le había quedado como una letanía en la cabeza; "James, Remus, Peter, Sean, Rudy, Andrew…" Y vuelta al principio a James.

Ni siquiera se había hecho tan amigo de James para empezar. La diferencia entre sus familias le había inspirado curiosidad. Habían pasado cinco años sin levantarse la voz ni una vez y cuando se había querido dar cuenta, cuando se hartaba de la tranquilidad un poco apática de Remus, cuando se aburría del escándalo de Peter, no estaba de humor para Rudy, y por regla general pasaba de la humanidad, seguía apeteciéndole tirar el rato con James. No había un momento de estar harto de James. Era la clase de amigos que eran.

Se quedó sentado en silencio, con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo de la habitación.

- Cuando tenía diez años, empezó de repente -Tuvo que repetir, pero acabó con tono sardónico- Cuando tenía diez años… En fin, tanto yo como mi madre hemos verificado la partida de nacimiento y mis fotos de bebé veces para asegurarnos de que, desgraciadamente, no soy adoptado.

James se echó a reír.

- Vamos, macho. Tu familia no te quiere; supéralo.

Sirius también rió duramente. James le servía de voz de la conciencia. De todos modos la herida estaba casi cerrada. Calculaba que unos años más y apenas se le notaría que la primera que le había llamado "fracaso" era su madre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y de fuerza de voluntad. Todo estaba en la fuerza de voluntad y el tenía de eso todo un banco.

- No somos gente trágica, murmuró James reflexivamente. Aunque Lily me dejase…

Luego se le cortó la voz, tembló y pareció que dudaba. En la oscuridad de la habitación, Sirius observó que se había llevado la mano a la cara y estaba quieto en esa postura.

De repente, se levantó de un salto, agarró su capa y bajó corriendo el primer tramo de escaleras que llevaban a la sala común. Volvió a subir, corriendo como un loco. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sirius que seguía sentado y le dijo apresuradamente:

- Tengo una idea. Si me equivoco, dame una semana y volveré a ser un ser humano.

Sirius arqueó las cejas, resopló y, vagamente contento por la alegría de James, se tiró a la cama satisfecho. Confiaba en que Lily estaría abajo, y si no estaba, habría que vivir con ello.

…

James bajó las escaleras con una mezcla de esperanza y aprensión. Había mirado la hora distraídamente, para hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo de sueño le quedaba antes del principio de las clases. Al leer las cuatro de la mañana en las manecillas le había entrado una intensa nostalgia por la misma hora del viernes de la semana pasada. Se le había ocurrido entonces que quizá no era el único que había pasado a atribuir a esa hora algo especial.

Y estaba allí, tumbada en el sofá, con un jersey ancho de lana blanca y unos pantalones de deporte cortos y oscuros. Tenía los párpados pesados y el pelo se enredaba hasta rozar el suelo por encima de los cojines sobre los que apoyaba la cabeza.

- ¿Llego tarde? Murmuró al cabo de unos segundos de observarla en silencio.

Lily estuvo sobre sus pies y entre sus brazos en menos de tres segundos. James río de alivio al abrazarla. Tras unos segundos, la levantó del suelo por la cintura y le dio un beso rápido y impulsivo. Ella sonrió y deliberadamente posó los labios sobre la comisura de su boca. Al separarse, dijo alegremente.

¿A la cita que no teníamos? Sí… No te preocupes, te perdonaré algún día.

James levantó una ceja y la dejó en el suelo sin quitar el brazo su cintura. Se sentaron sobre el sofá.

- ¿Así sin más? Nunca me has perdonado así sin más.

Lily tomó su cara entre sus manos y le escudriñó con aspecto concentrado.

- ¿Quién quiere hablar de nunca?

- ¿Quién quiere hablar a secas?

…

Lily seguía con el dedo el cuello de la camisa de James pensando en todas las veces en las que le había dicho que no y preguntándose cuando había empezado a equivocarse. Siempre había hecho exactamente lo que sentía con él.

Moviendo su peso hacia el lado, se levantó sobre los codos y le miró fijamente. Por primera vez apreció el valor que James había necesitado para ser fiel a sí mismo respecto a ella. Pero después de todo y puesto que había llegado a ese punto, se dijo, el camino que habían seguido era por fuerza bueno.

James abrió los ojos en ese momento, y tras unos segundos de adaptación la imitó.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? protestó ella débilmente.

- Tú también me miras como una lechuza, señaló él alzando una ceja. Lily levantó la mano y se la bajó por la fuerza.

- Tú pareces un mochuelo, replicó sin acrimonia.

James se estiró, tendió los brazos y Lily sintió sus músculos tensarse debajo de ella.

- Para, anda.

- ¿Por qué a ti te favorece un par de ventanucos de barco en la cabeza?

- No… Pero yo soy un estúpido.

Lily resopló de indignación.

- ¡No es justo!

James se echó a reír francamente.

- Ah, ahora me envidiamos un poco de imperfección, eh?

Ella frunció el ceño durante unos segundos más, hasta que se le olvidó el motivo de su enfado. Entonces le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró al oído la pregunta que le había estado preocupando.

- ¿No iré a decepcionarte, verdad?

La parte de James que no acababa de creer que lo que estaba pasando no era parte de un sueño, o peor, de un elaborado engaño, desapareció. La abrazó con fuerza y le dijo:

- Te conozco, Lily. Tienes que confiar en eso.

- Vale, dijo ella fácilmente, y le besó en las mejillas, en la frente y en los labios.

…

A la mañana siguiente ambos Premios Anuales llevaban unas ojeras más profundas que la fosa de la Ballena, pero a Lily se le notaban menos porque sabía usar un corrector. Ambos acogieron con irritación el enésimo discurso relativo a la proximidad de los NEWts y la vox populi del colegio acordó unánimemente que estaban "empezando a hacer buena pareja".

A la hora del desayuno se anunció la sorpresa desagradable a la que ya se había referido James anteriormente. Lily estaba institucionalmente al corriente, los Merodeadores lo estaban de forma extra oficial, pero todos expresaron su recelo. El Ministerio había creado un puesto exclusivo para el control del alumnado, que ocuparía un hombre gordo, calvo y con cara de ser incapaz de diferenciar a un Slytherin de un Gryffindor si se cambiaban de bufanda. Hizo un discurso sobre la necesidad de erradicar la violencia, la barbarie y los malos modales de los jóvenes y se granjeó la antipatía de todo aquél que le escuchó.

- Dios mío, murmuró James desmayadamente. El adjetivo adivertido no se inventó para que no pudiera aplicárselo.

Se le pidió que dijese unas palabras para darle la bienvenida y el pobre obtemperó, no sin antes lanzarle a Lily una mirada de agonía.

"En nombre de todo el colegio, doy la bienvenida a Mr Stillman. No dudo que su presencia suscitará puntos comunes entre todas las casas. Espero que su estancia en el castillo resulte tan agradable como innecesaria. Lily Evans y yo estamos a su disposición en caso de que nos necesite."

En ese momento, totalmente a corto de inspiración, se tuvo que sentar y ahogar sus penas en zumo de calabaza. Sirius gruñó:

- Claro que suscitará puntos comunes. Lleva tres minutos en la sala y ya no queda ni uno que no lo odie.

Lily intervino pensativamente:

- Igual es la idea que lleva Dumbledore.

James se encogió de hombros con cara de horror.

- Llevo dos días soportándolo y tenemos reuniones diarias programadas.

Su novia le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le sonrió.

- Venga, no puede ser tan malo.

- ¿No? Gimió él. Por favor, que alguien me mate.

En ese momento intervino una chica de séptimo, Maggie McPherson, cuya principal característica física era su moño rubio tan tenso que parecía ir a arrancarle la piel de la frente, y intelectual, que era una plasta.

- Pues a mí me parece lo más indicado para la situación, dada lo delicada que resulta. La comunicaba a Karinna que era lo mejor, ya que tenemos que saber resignarnos a estas situaciones cuando se presentan, y mi hermano siempre la replicaba que tenía razones para creer…

- ¡Oid, oid! ¡El hermano de Maggie tiene razones para creer! ¡Tres hurras para el hermano de Maggie!

Los hurras fueron lanzados, tal como enseñaban los augustos maestros de los Merodadores, Messrs Stalky, Beatle y McTurk.

- ¿Qué la replicaba tu hermano? Prosiguió Rudy con voz chillona. Maggie le miró de arriba abajo – ¿Anda, que la replicaba? Nos encantaría saber lo que la replicaba, ¿verdad Pete?

Peter asintió gravemente, Sirius resopló.

- Nunca dejes que tu imitación supere al original.

Rudy arqueó las cejas.

- No te preocupes. Soy demasiado inteligente para ser laísta. Dime, Maggie, ¿qué dice tu hermano?

Maggie prosiguió sin inmutarse. James apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se dispuso a estudiar si se había dado cuenta de la falta solidaridad de su auditorio o si seguía totalmente impenetrable.

- Mi hermano siempre protestaba de su…

- ¡Merlin! Dijo Rudy rudamente. ¿Te sientes por encima del verbo decir?

Maggie le miró con altivez.

- No hay palabras para tu falta de educación, declaró con ánimo de seguir.

- Si las hay, sólo que tú no las conoces, gruñó él exasperado.

…

La noche del lunes montaron una fiesta en la sala común para celebrar el regreso de James, pero cuando Debbie dijo que también quería ir y no podía entrar en la de Gryffindor, se trasladaron a una de las salas vacías del cuarto piso.

Aparecieron unos cuantos alumnos de otras casas, Slytherin incluidos, y la cosa escaló desde "vamos a saludar a James" hasta "vamos a empalmar con clase mañana".

Lily y James habían acabado por colonizar un sillón tras un rato cada uno por su lado, y se miraban como si la última vez que se hubiesen visto fuera en el cuaternario. Peter bailaba, muy mal por cierto, en un rincón de la sala; Remus había desaparecido con Debbie –lo que le hizo murmurar a Sirius que no valía la jodida pena moverse después de todo- en cuánto a él, se había instituido samaritano de la fiesta y trataba de convencer a Ethan de que no era buena idea buscar al primer Slytherin que pillasen, para pegarle.

- Va, deja eso, dijo refiriéndose a una jarra de cerveza.

- Lo siento, replicó Ethan, he dejado la sobriedad; y con esas palabras zanjó la discusión.

Sirius tuvo la desgracia de distraerse un momento con Michelle, la Ravenclaw que había conocido en el bar la semana pasada, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ethan estaba en posición de boxeador borracho delante de Nott y se disponía a ser reducido a alcolizado polvo de huesos.

Sirius suspiró, pero le llamaba el deber y acudió valientemente: le plantó un puñetazo a Nott que le dejó lo bastante tieso como para que se olvidase de Ethan.

- ¡Hijo de puta! Soltó el Slytherin.

En ese momento volvieron Remus y Debbie con cara de satisfechos y se precipitaron hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Sirius parecía haberse desinteresado, pero Nott vomitó una serie de incoherencias respecto a los sangres sucia, sus defensores, los traidores a la causa, los premios anuales vendidos y de dudosa orientación de todos ellos.

- Yo soy un individuo singularmente inmune a las mentadas de madre, observo entonces Sirius con ecuanimidad- Pero esta vez creo que me voy a dar por ofendido.

Remus arqueó las cejas.

- Por tu madre será.

- Por la única madre que reconozco, Eva, a la que tengo mucho aprecio.

- Esa ha escuchado peores insultos que los suyos, gruñó su amigo malhumoradamente.

Sirius le ignoró y procedió a vomitar una descripción explícita de las actividades que la madre de Nott mantenía con varios conocidos y un par de animales de granja. El otro se puso lívido.

- Que los de Sirius me parece que no, murmuró Peter, que se había acercado, bajo la impresión del momento.

…

James discutía con Rudy y un chico de quinto de Hufflepuff. El primero había presentado al segundo con estas palabras: "James, este es Brian. Brian, James. Brian es una de esas personas que cada vez que hace una broma añade "Estaba de coña" después. James es una de esas personas que puede hacer eso y que la gente se ría de todos modos".

Aunque la aserción había resultado cierta, James tenía a Lily entre sus brazos y estaba muy dispuesto a juzgar benévolamente a cualquiera que se le acercase esa noche, aunque le hablase de Snorkacks, y le encontró sencillamente encantador. Lily simplemente no escuchaba.

En ese momento se acercó Sirius y anunció:

- Nott me ha desafiado a un duelo, Prongs. Necesito un testigo.

- ¿Cómo?

James por poco se echó a reír. Al observar a Sirius vio que estaba tan sorprendido como él. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ahora?

Una vez más, Sirius se encogió de hombros y señaló vagamente en la dirección de Avery.

- Tienes que ir a acordar las condiciones con su testigo.

- Te va a enviar a la mierda, opinó Remus. Los duelos son tan 1960.

James se levantó de todos modos y se dirigió hacia el Slytherin.

- Desde que sale contigo se siente irresistible, observó Remus en dirección a Lily. James seguía lo bastante cerca para darle una colleja, y lo hizo sin cortarse.

- Si me dice que no puedo acordar morteros como armas, iré a que Lily me consuele. Dios, me encanta ser yo.

Lily se echó a reír y le envió un beso desde el sofá.

Justo cuando se disponían a salir, irrumpió Stillman en la sala, blandiendo la varita por encima de su oronda barriga y con un sonorus para que se le oyera por encima de la música. La consternación fue general, porque aunque globalmente resultaba inofensivo, había algo en su manera de saltar de pie a pie cuando se sulfuraba que producía el efecto de un cubo de agua fría inyectada en vena a las seis de la mañana de un día normal. Cortaba el rollo por completo. Al poco se formó un corro a su alrededor de alumnos de séptimo curso, la mayoría mucho más altos, que con la cabeza gacha por esa única razón escuchaban con ecuanimidad y asombro como Stillman erradicaba las ganas de hacer fiesta.

Lily, asombrada ante semejante talento natural para conserje, trató de escuchar lo que decía y se perdió a las dos frases, porque realmente tanta obviedad tardaba tres segundos en transmitir una sensación de apisonamiento de cerebro.

El cuerpo extraño era algo como "y bajo estas circunstancias de violencia comportándose con agitación resulta en (hueco por inatención)… la disolución de las clases bajas, más pan y circenses, es falsedad…"

Lily suspiró y le susurró a James:

- Anda, iros a echar ese duelo. Ya me encargo yo de esto.

…

De ese modo la fiesta acabó en la salida a escondidas a los jardines de los Merodeadores y de un grupo equivalente de Slytherins, que habían insistido en que el único lugar para los duelos era en el exterior.

Todos tenían la mano muy cerca de la varita y muy malos presagios para el transcurso de la noche. Por desgracia, llovía, y hasta en el momento del desafío Sirius se negó a soltar el paraguas.

- Me parece bien que me mates, declaró Sirius parafraseando a un político francés, pero no quiero mojarme.

Nott respondió por un comentario insultante sobre lo que Sirius hacía en sus ratos libres.

- ¿Qué estás imaginando? Protesto éste con voz falsamente quejumbrosa. ¿Por qué no aceptas que soy demasiado majo para que se me ocurran siquiera la mitad de esas atrocidades?

- Merlin, no permitas que también los Gryffindors empiecen a hablar como Mr. Stillman, gimió Roy Doyle, que a pesar de su frenético egoísmo James siempre había considerado gente inteligente.

- Vuélvete al castillo, Doyle, toma el té y funda el club de "Todos odiamos las palabras de más de tres sílabas", replicó Remus ácidamente.

- Me encantan las palabras de más de tres sílabas. Estoy dispuesto a fundar el club "Remus Lupin es un gilipollas" para demostrártelo. Lo que me jode es la retórica empalagosa de Stillman.

- ¿Por qué no fundamos el club de "Todos odiamos a Stillman"? Sería mucho más fácil conseguir miembros, comentó James. Estaba de ánimo conciliador y hacía frío fuera.

Misteriosamente, la sugerencia pareció causar cierto impacto entre los Slytherin.

- A mí me parece buena idea, declaró Doyle.

El cuarto Slytherin, que se había mantenido callado y respondía al apodo de Hopper, pareció igualmente interesado. Al cabo de unos minutos, los Merodeadores al completo, Doyle y Hopper se volvieron adentro dispuestos a ir a inscribirse al registro de clubes.

Avery y Nott se quedaron fuera, desazonados y mojándose.


	14. Chapter 14

1975

- Oh. Mira, se ha abierto, dijo James fríamente después de una hora larga de intentar forzar la puerta de salida de uno de los pasadizos que llevaban afuera del castillo. Lo había acabado consiguiendo gracias a un sortilegio particularmente elaborado. Danielle no pudo contener una risita nerviosa – Esto no me gusta, Dani. Te prometí que te sacaría del castillo y eso he hecho… - Se paró pensativamente- O eso habré hecho dentro de cinco minutos, ¿pero por qué no te dejan tus padres pasar la audición para las Brujas? Es un equipo fantástico y solo queda una tarde antes de las vacaciones. ¿Qué más da que te la saltes? Yo y Sirius vamos a hacerlo y no tenemos ninguna audición.

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Creen que tengo que centrarme en acabar el colegio.

James se encogió de hombros.

- Yo hago lo que tú quieras, pero no quiero arrepentirme, ¿vale?

Ella le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Crees que me cogerán? ¿Francamente?

Él alzó las cejas.

- ¿Cómo tu capitán? Juegas bien con Rudy y él sería de las mejores incorporaciones de cualquier cantera inglesa. Si tienes un buen día, pasarás seguro.

No le dijo lo que ella no quería oír pero a lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas; que la parte del trío que les hacía casi invencibles era probablemente James y Rudy. Se lo agradeció mentalmente y le dio un abrazo antes de atravesar la puerta.

- ¿Cómo llegarás a Londres?

James tenía el ceño fruncido; eso desviaba las gafas y le hacía parecer mucho más mayor de lo que era en realidad. Estaba preocupado. Le pasaba pocas veces, y cuando pasaba lo combatía con todas sus fuerzas. Danielle intentó calmar las ganas de vomitar que tenía en el estómago.

- No te preocupes. Ya te contaré cuando volvamos a clase. Buenas vacaciones.

- Cuídate. Suerte, Danielle. No te preocupes, no conozco ninguna cazadora en el colegio que sea mejor que tú.

- Sólo le he marcado a Meaghan un par de veces, suspiró ella antes de irse.

- Ella lleva un año en cantera y yo y Rudy somos unos chupones. Todo saldrá bien.

…

Lily encontró a Danielle delante de su casa cuando volvía de la piscina con la carta en la mano y expresión de cansancio. Se notaba que había venido sin rumbo hasta su puerta, vestida de maga, con una túnica de verano de Madame Malkin que habían comprado juntas en Hogsmeade. Lily volvía de pasar una tarde con amigos, vecinos, restos de primaria y conocidos accidentales. Había hecho chistes televisivos y comido en un McDonalds. No traía en su bolso ni una sola hierba, a menos que se contasen los extractos vegetales de una crema hidratante, y se sentía tan poco maga como se puede llegar a ser.

Esperó hasta alcanzarla para darle un abrazo. Ya entonces sabía que había fallado la audición. De todos modos simuló que no se había dado cuenta y reaccionó con la apropiada mezcla de ánimos y tristeza cuando se lo dijo.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

Al entrar, sacó unos polvos de chocolate, los disolvió en leche y preparó dos tazas frías. Danielle se las bebió las dos en menos de tres segundos. En todo el día sólo había comido una bolsa de anacardos.

Lily no comentó, hizo otras dos tazas y sacó unas patatas fritas. Luego se instaló en el sofá y dio al botón de la tele. Daban una telenovela sudamericana.

Las dos chicas se quedaron unos segundos mirándola. Luego Danielle se tumbó también dejándose caer por encima del respaldo; con las patatas entre las dos, Lily dobló:

- Ay Maribel, ¿pero qué va a pasar entre nosotros? ¿Acaso nos separarán las malvadas argucias de tu media hermana Leonor?

Danielle, con la mayor seriedad, se comió una patata frita y dio la réplica cuando la actriz (una sudamericana morena y muy dotada) amenazó a su compañero con el dedo.

- Leonardo, todo ha acabado entre nosotros. Me empujaste por la escalera, me tiraste del tren, dejas la tapa del váter abierta y eres un actor terrible…

En ese momento, el actor se llevó la mano al pecho y puso cara de herido. Quedó muy a propósito. De repente, la actriz se quedó con la boca abierta y mirando la puerta con horror. Lily, cantó "Ah ah ah ahhhhh" al ritmo de la reina de la Noche de la Flauta Mágica.

Una figura apareció por el veranda en la emisión y Danielle exclamó:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡El malvado cirujano que te operó para librarte de esa curiosa excrecencia que deformaba tu muslo, pero que en su lugar gravó la catch phrase de Nike!

El desconocido tomó la palabra y Lily tomó una voz grave para decir:

- ¡Esmeralda! ¡Te encuentro junto a este señor! ¿Dónde has dejado mi honor? ¿Dónde donde?

Entonces el segundo sacó una baraja y extrajo un sota de corazones roto en el centro por un dardo de bar. Lily reflexionó a toda prisa y continuó- ¡Os voy a dejar a los dos igual que al sota! Y yo soy budista y no miento.

La mujer se acercó a él hasta que solo les separasen unos centímetros y añadió algo.

- Pues vale, pero olvídate de que vuelva a dejarte mi…

Entonces se acabó el capítulo y apareció un "continuará" en la pantalla, que no entendieron porque no estaba subtitulado.

- Vaya… suspiró Danielle. Le estaba tomando el gusto.

Lily le sonrió.

- ¿Ya no estás triste?

Danielle resopló.

- Una parte de mí sigue en un plan "lo siento por vivir en la misma tierra que todos los demás"… Pero- levantó las manos con gesto de impotencia – ¡"la vida es una corriente que atraviesa la materia"…!

…

Lily llamó a una amiga y se fueron a tomar un helado después de vestir a Danielle de chica muggle normal. Al llegar a la heladería, cada una se pidió un cucurucho a juego con su ropa sólo por hacer la gracia y se sentaron en un trozo de hierba de delante. Había un parque cerca y se escuchaba el ruido de los niños jugando. El calor era demasiado fuerte para intentar retener un pensamiento en la cabeza.

- Lily se ha dejado el vestido hecho un desastre, canturreó Lee, que vivía relativamente cerca de ella. Las había presentado un amigo común una noche, y desde entonces se llevaban bien, especialmente en vacaciones.

Lily hizo el esfuerzo de mirar detrás de su vestido color crema. Ya no era crema. Empezó a deliberar sobre exterminar todos los pigmentos vegetales del mundo, mirando melancólicamente su helado de vainilla. Danielle le dijo:

- Mira, no pasa nada.- y le añadió una cucharada de menta encima.

En ese momento salieron de la tienda de helados tres chicas vestidas con botas altas, faldas cortas y bisutería barata. Una de ellas dijo en voz muy alta:

- Os lo juro, hoy ya me han mirado cinco chicos…

Lily se echó a reír y Danielle se puso a hacer muecas raras. Lee, que era la única de pie, puso un codo sobre un árbol y la desnudó con la mirada.

- Mira, ya tienes una chica para añadir a la cuenta, le lanzó en tono burlón.

La otra le lanzó la típica mirada de y-que-quiere-esta-loca-y-por-que-me-dirige-la-palabra. Lee le hizo un gesto grosero y la otra la insultó. Lee le ofreció su opinión sobre los estampados animales y recibió a cambio un comentario semi-racista. Esa misma noche se fueron las seis juntas de fiesta y Danielle olvidó siquiera que había tenido una audición y que no había entrado.

…

1977

Fascinantes días de invierno ritman nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Aquí estamos, en la flor de nuestra juventud y nuestra fuerza, empleando nuestras considerables provisiones de motivación en menear enérgicamente la cuchara en el caldero, porque estamos en pleno examen de pociones y si no pasa algo –como que consiga acercarme a Lily lo suficiente- lo voy a suspender.

Mi poción tiene el color detestable que se supone que tenía que tener durante la cocción, pero es que hace media hora que he pasado a trabajar en frío y parece más inamovible la selección británica de rugby. Echo una ojeada al de Lily. Tiene un color rojo aterciopelado razonablemente bonito, que es exactamente como debería ser. ¿Adivinad qué? Su poción nunca pasó realmente por mi color detestable, que por supuesto estaba en el libro pero las pociones de Lily nunca adquieres colores detestables. De hecho suelen pasar directamente al correcto. Y si el color correcto es detestable, se las ingenia para que funcione igual pero sea verde manzana.

Lily lleva un rato mirando al techo con ensoñación. No es que me fastidie que esté con James. No me fastidia. Me alegro por ella. Da gusto verla levantarse por la mañana cantando "Dance Magic Dance". Bueno, quizá no es eso la parte que me da gusto, sobre todo desde que June se aplica a darle la réplica con "Beau oui comme Bowie". Como la letra se aplica demasiado bien a los dos, Lily se ofende mucho y se aplica en explicarle porqué no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Cruza los brazos, tuerce los labios, tortura una mecha de pelo y se pone muy mona.

Desde luego, la gente dice que ha cambiado mucho menos que él, que era propenso a pillarse cabreos y sacar puntos aleatoriamente. Pero quién la conoce a ella sabe que si no estuviese saliendo con James, ahora estaría exclusivamente pendiente de conseguir que mi poción obtuviese una nota decente en vez de estar mirando el techo con ensoñación.

A todas estas, mañana tenemos partido contra los Slytherin y les vamos a dar una paliza tal que probablemente no tenga ni gracia. No es nuestra culpa que seamos tan buenos. Es que esa gente no entrena. Ganar no hace ni ilusión.

Al día siguiente de que James volviese de Londres y de la fiesta en la que hice el gilipollas cumplidamente al enrollarme con un Gryffindor cruce de Fernand Sardou y de un Pokemon; -lo hice por una razón con una profundidad de 14 cm de vodka con coca cola y por mucho que lo sienta, Merlin sabe que no será suficiente, porque esta plasta, está Peeves y luego está Michael. Pero por alguna razón no le he sacado todavía el "No creo que esto tenga futuro"- Lily se quedó tumbada en la cama con una expresión de tan absoluta satisfacción que le saqué una foto con una Multiplette y bajé a enseñársela a James.

Me miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento e inquietud subrepticia, pero la guardó de todos modos. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común con los labios prietos y los ojos grandes. A su lado, Black masculló algo y Rudy lanzó la carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no se la vendas? Sugirió Peter.

Ains, que dulce es este tío.

…

Al día siguiente estaba nerviosa a pesar de todo. Rudy bajó las escaleras del comedor cantando "We will rock you", lo que significaba: "vamos a ganar y, además estoy tan seguro que me apostaría la escoba". Lily untaba una tostada distraídamente a mi lado, pero cuando llegó Laura y se la cogió no se inmutó lo más mínimo. Estaba guapísima. ¿Cómo es posible que se note tanto en la cara cuando te enamoras? Había perdido un poco de peso, y aunque ahora estaba por debajo de su ideal, el encanto que transmitía antes se había multiplicado por diez. Merlín, como le brillan los ojos.

Cuando James entró en la sala tenía su sonrisa de felicidad de "voy a ver a mi novia por primera vez en día". Ella también se iluminó al verle y desde lejos le hizo un gesto de ánimo. Llevaba la bufanda de Gryffindor en torno al cuello. Argh, creo que voy a tener una crisis de diabetes. Creo que me voy a ver a Michael. Me aburre, pero me deja siempre muy centrada.

Llevo mis gafas de Dolcce y Gabbana pre-Quidditch- siempre las llevo a los entrenamientos. Es una mezcla de imitación de That Thing you Do! Y puro esnobismo, pero supongo que sobretodo puro esnobismo – Creo que cualquier día le daré la vuelta a la tele de Lily, le pondré un tapete y decretaré que es lo más.

Bajé al vestuario con mucha antelación después de pasar cinco minutos con Michael- a veces pienso que va a explotar de orgullo de la ilusión de salir conmigo- y me metí en una cabina. Siempre aprovechaba para intercambiar cotilleo con Emily y Glynnis. Siempre que jugamos un partido agradezco que sean gente tan fantástica. De hecho, todos ellos son gente fantástica.

Eh… Vamos a atribuir este ataque de sentimentalismo a que solo queda medio año para el final de nuestro último año en Hogwarts. De todos modos, les digo con emoción.

- Os quiero, chicas.

Glynnis, que es también mona hasta la muerte, responde con seriedad:

- ¡Yo también!

Y Emily da la respuesta lógica y coherente:

- ¿Eh?

Al salir, veo a James apretándose las botas y le pregunto:

- ¿Alguna estrategia específica?

Él se encoge de hombros.

- El equipo de Slytherin es uno de los más patéticos de la década… No han entrenado nada este año. Supongo que será razonable no humillarlos. Frank y Nathan tendrán que hacer lo que puedan…

- ¡Para no tirarlos de la escoba! Completó Nathan con ligereza. Frank parece preocupado. Por regla general, cuando batea es absolutamente demoledor. Nath es más preciso, porque no tiene más remedio.

Salimos volando a medida que oímos nuestros nombres desde la tribuna. Como siempre, se turnan dos comentaristas de casas diferentes. Sirius Black se dedica a pulverizar por la nuestra toda muestra de ingenio que Angus Coogan tenga a bien producir.

Siempre es un chute de adrenalina salir volando detrás de Rudy y de James. Es de las aceleraciones más brutales del juego. Hoy me encanta más que nunca.

James se apodera de la Quaffle desde el primer momento. Es un placer verle jugar. Desde el principio se nota que quiere aprovechar el partido para entrenar a Nathan, que solo ha jugado uno con nosotros –el primero de la temporada, contra Ravenclaw, que ganamos sin dificultad. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato de pasearse no tiene más remedio que marcar.

Al cabo de cinco minutos se hace evidente que tenían razón, esto está siendo fácil hasta el disgusto. Sirius está de acuerdo y se pone a explicar por qué el partido parece un paseo en barca.

Frank comete una falta por pura desesperación y en los cinco segundos de pausa James se acerca a Rudy y a mí.

- Esto va fatal, dice, y aunque lo dice totalmente en serio me hace reír. Estoy esperando a que las gradas nos llamen abusones.

Rudy hace una mueca y señala hacia una parte de las de Ravenclaw.

- Ya lo hacen.

Glynnis sigue concentrada, lo que demuestra lo buen jugadora que es; pero los demás estamos en un plan entre desorientado y al borde de la risa floja.

- ¿Habéis visto? Comenta Frank. El despeje de Emily casi entra en el aro y lo ha tirado desde la puta portería. No podía creérmelo.

- ¿Creéis que es una estrategia para desorientarnos? Pregunta Luther esperanzado.

- Si lo que crees es que a mitad del partido van a decir "Ajá, y ahora digievoluciono y por el poder de las cartas os doy una paliza"… Francamente, no lo creo, dice James acariciando su escoba. Es una carísima preciosidad.

Presto el oído y escucho que Sirius está declamando la poesía introductoria de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Pregunto yo.

- Si al menos no hiciesen tan patente que el Quidditch les importa una mierda… No están amargando la juerga a todos, suspira Rudy.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza. James suspira.

- Sabían que no podían ganarnos y han optado por esto. Y joder, ¡qué bien funciona!

- Se han pasado todo el año maquinando el ataque del otro viernes, farfulló Emily desde sus aros. Así que han dejado el Quidditch totalmente de lado. Merlin, no podrían marcarme ni a puñetazos.

Al reanudar el juego todo el equipo de Gryffindor está totalmente desconcentrado, pero aún así seguimos sin tener rival. Meto un par de tantos de casualidad. Rudy se entretiene intentando rematar con la cola de la escoba y lo consigue sin demasiado problema, a pesar de que las bolas salen totalmente parabólicas. James busca a Lily en las gradas y le envía un par de muecas. El único que está ofreciendo un partido decente es la Snitch, lo que, como subraya Sirius, es una auténtica lástima.

Acaban por marcarnos un par de tantos de todos modos en un descuido de Emily.

Al cabo, James solicita una pausa y nos dice:

- Escuchad, esto no puede continuar así. Si no se motivan ellos solos tendremos que motivarlos nosotros.

Se va a hablar con la Profesora Hooch un rato. Al cabo vuelve y suelta:

- Danielle, Rudy, Emily, Luther, estáis fuera.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu fantástica solución es jugar solito con Frank y Glynnis? Rudy abre mucho los ojos.

James se echa a reír.

- Na, yo también me salgo. No os preocupéis, nos van a remplazar ventajosamente. ¿Tienes una prima muggle, verdad Em?

Y así es como los Slytherin boquiabierto se encuentra frente a frente con un equipo constituido íntegramente por nuestros parientes muggles. Le he cedido el puesto a Michael, mi novio, que me ha venido muy bien porque solo tengo parientes magos; Rudy le ha pasado su escoba a Ethan, que es su primo lejano. Emily, cuya prima resultó ser un tercer curso llamado Julian, le ha cedido también el puesto. La mejor amiga de Luther no tiene ni gota de sangre maga; se llama Lee, como una conocida mía y de Lily, y mira la escoba como si la hubiesen tallado a partir del sauce boxeador.

Por suerte, Glynnis y Frank ya tienen la sangre mezclada y pueden quedarse. En cuanto a James, por supuesto, se ha ido a buscar una camiseta limpia para Lily, le ha dejado su escoba –ya está, ya lo tenemos, las ranas han criado pelo- y le ha prometido que estaremos todos con la varita sacada dispuestos a salvarles el culo si se caen.

Si acaso James ha conseguido algo y es recuperar la atención del público. El estadio ruge de emoción. Nosotros cinco, en cambio, nos miramos algo perdidos, hasta que James se encoge de hombros y nos vamos a sentar en la parte alta de las gradas. Todavía llevamos el uniforme. Alguien nos saca unos snaks y nos disponemos a contemplar el espectáculo.

Los Slytherin superan su incredulidad inicial y se ponen a jugar con más vicio de lo que le he visto en los últimos tres años juntos. Al principio me hace gracia, pero al cabo de un tiempo empiezo a inquietarme. Hasta James, que parecía completamente relajado hace unos instantes, no despega los ojos de Lily.

Ella está saliendo del paso lo mejor que puede y una parte de mí está muy orgullosa de mi amiga. Se aferra a la Quaffle como un diablo pelirrojo; se ha atado el pelo en un moño y tiene una mueca resuelta en la cara. A ratos parece asustadísima, pero creo que no está pasando un mal rato. Sé que James se está fundiendo por dentro por momentos.

Michael hace el ridículo ocasional y ya se ha quedado colgado boca abajo de la escoba un par de veces, pero ha marcado un tanto. Lástima que le hecho tanta ilusión que Frank haya tenido que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir a salvarle el culo.

Otra de las ventajas de esta idea es que ahora Frank está haciendo el partido de su vida. Parece que se ha multiplicado por doscientos mil; está en todas partes, pega como Hulk, y es a la vez el ángel guardián y el azote bíblico del campo.

Rudy jalea a Ethan, con el que ha jugado muchas veces y al que siempre ha apalizado. Julian tiene dificultades para no caerse de la escoba y no consigue parar ni una bola. Por suerte, Lee resulta bastante hábil, pero su puesto le sienta horriblemente. Es alta y delgada; cuando le da a las Bludgers a penas las desvía por dos metros.

El que está sacando todo el jugo que la situación ofrece es Sirius.

- ¡Abusones! Aúlla. ¡Os mantienen a ralla un equipo de aficionados! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Ah, ha! ¡Ala la pelirroja!

Lily le hace un gesto de agradecimiento. Los ánimos le vienen bien.

De todos modos, en una pausa del juego vuela rápidamente hacia James y le mira con impotencia. Él le aparta el pelo de la cara y le besa en la frente, sin que le importe el sudor. Los demás miramos hacia otro lado.

- No te preocupes, le dice James alegremente. Lo que no te mata te hace mejor jugador de Quidditch.

Se refiere a una Bladger que ha debido hacerle ver a Lily hasta la Osa Mayor. Él dirá lo que quiera, pero he visto a James palidecer de horror al oír el impacto.

- Ya han remontado toda la ventaja que teníais, me dice Lily sin aliento.

Yo le sonrió y la animo como puedo.

De todos modos, todos los auténticos jugadores miramos a Glynnis con cada vez más ansiedad.

Cuando superan los 150 de ventaja respecto a nuestro equipo Rudy empieza a soltar bromas tontas y Emily se va quedando ronca a fuerza de chillar. Julian ha mejorado y se ha puesto a parar unas cuantas. Frank está obviamente reventado.

Miro a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo es posible que el partido más animado que ha jugado mi equipo es precisamente el que no juego? De repente, alguien se interpone en mi línea de visión. Tiro del pelo de James para llamarle la atención.

Es Meghan McCormack, la capitana y guardiana del equipo de Hufflepuff, la rival que tanto Rudy, como James y yo detestamos cordialmente. Algún día será jugadora profesional y todos nosotros diremos "Pues yo fui al colegio con Meaghan McCormack y ganamos a su equipo en más de una ocasión", pero mientras tanto no la podemos ni ver. Es la frustración condensada en forma femenina, y no demasiado, porque es plana, lleva el pelo relativamente corto y se mueve con más eficacia que gracia.

Está un punto demasiado seria y se dirige directamente a James.

- Potter, me parece una idea perfecta y le has devuelto la gracia al partido y las ganas a ese conjunto de capullos, pero si esto sigue así, vais a perder.

Es automático: los cinco ponemos cara agresiva.

James le dice:

- ¿Te importa bajarte? Mi novia está jugando un partido y me preocupa que algún estúpido se le acerque demasiado.

En ese momento Lily consigue marcar y nos volvemos locos durante diez segundos. La única razón por la que ha conseguido meterla es que ha hecho un gesto de bola de petanca ladeada, pero mira, ¡si funciona…!

Meaghan espera pacientemente. Resulta que no venía para decirnos eso.

- En mi equipo tenemos muchos jugadores de origen muggle, explica. Si quieres te los dejo y hacemos un frente común contra esa plaga.

A Rudy le sienta fatal que se dirija exclusivamente a James y se pone a parpadear rápidamente.

- Por mucho que te apetezca presentar frente unido a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, querida Meg, este es el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin… Gryffindor contra Slytherin, le suelta.

James por suerte es más educado, pero está de acuerdo. Además no está claro que nos dejasen efectuar ese cambio aún más excéntrico que el anterior. De hecho me pregunto por qué nos han dejado efectuar el primero. Probablemente porque la profesora Hooch quería hacerle un corte de mangas a los Slytherin tanto como nosotros.

- Gracias, Meaghan, pero no vamos a perder.

La otra alza las cejas.

- ¿Has visto eso?

Se da la vuelta y sigue la dirección del dedo de James. Todos los demás lo hacemos también y Luther exclama:

- ¡Glynnis ha visto la Snitch!

Efectivamente, tiene toda la pinta. Está disimulando pero conocemos su manera de volar y me sobran cinco segundos para asegurarme. De todos modos, que James se halla dado cuenta mientras hablaba con Meaghan me deja una vez más boquiabierta. Tiene un talento brutal también como capitán y entrenador.

Meaghan también exclama excitadamente:

- ¡Es verdad, la tiene!

Pero aunque la cogiese, a estas alturas perderíamos el partido. Nos llevan 160 puntos de ventaja. James chirría:

- Si solo Frank se diese cuenta…

Efectivamente, si Frank se diese cuenta esto estaría en el bolsillo. Dejaría de cubrir a Glynnis, como ha estado haciendo desde que hemos salido – los Slytherin sabían que nuestra victoria solo podía venir de allí y se pusieron especialmente agresivos con ella, lo que le proporcionó a Sirius una tonelada de metáforas de mitológicas- y fundiría a los cazadores enemigos el tiempo suficiente para que Lily o Ethan metiesen un par de puntos. Entre tanto Lee, Julian y Michael probablemente estuviesen espachurrados en el suelo del terreno, pero ¡hey! Al fin y al cabo para algo tenemos que servir nosotros.

Rezamos todos intensamente, y al fin, gracias a Merlin, Frank se desencadena. Esté tío es la reencarnación de Sansón clonada a partir de espermatozoides de Goliat.

Ethan, y luego Lily, consiguen deslizar la Quaffle en los aros y menos cinco segundos después Glynnis remonta con el puño cerrado en alto y cara de absoluta alegría.

El infierno se desata en las gradas. La gente invade el campo entre aullidos cavernícolas. Lily no baja de la escoba y se dirige directamente hacia la grada. Se cae unos metros antes; aferro la varita, pero James ya la ha hecho levitar suavemente hacia él. La abraza y ella hunde la cabeza en su cuello. Salvo la escoba. James me lo agradecerá.

Sirius ruge:

- ¡Hemos ganado!

Y canta el himno de colegio a ritmo reggae.

Yo le doy un beso a Michael y un abrazo a Ethan. Están llevando a Glynnis a hombros. Se han portado genial.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como James le estrecha la mano a Meaghan y desaparece en los vestuarios con Lily.

…

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Preguntó Frank, que se había refugiado en el vestuario para escapar de la idolatría general.

- Admirarte, Frankie, replicó James alzando las cejas. Frank enrojeció y farfulló algo antes de agarrar su ropa y desaparecer dentro de las duchas de los chicos. Lily rio; era la primera vez que estaba en los vestuarios del estadio y eran más grandes de lo que había imaginado. James la tenía de la mano y la dirigió suavemente hacia el fondo.

Ella se plantó frente al espejo, se armó de un peine e emprendió la labor de arreglarse el pelo. James, apoyado sobre un lavabo, la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Me encanta cuando me miras estúpidamente, le dijo Lily. James parpadeó muchas veces- Me encanta. Nunca lo haces.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Preguntó él, con una calma ejemplar.

Lily suspiró de alegría.

- Ha sido divertidísimo. ¡Hemos ganado!

- Sí… Tengo que acordarme de darle un beso a Glynnis.

Lily le sacó la lengua.

- Bah, me harás llorar.

- ¿Te hace llorar que de besos? Preguntó James aviesamente. Yo no lloro. Te sería muy difícil hacerme llorar de ese modo.

Lily se acercó a él y le besó. Cuando se separaron, casi sin respiración, James le murmuró:

- He creído que iba a matar a Rowann. Ha sido la entrada más sucia del año, Lily.

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

- ¿Te has asustado? Yo no. Sabía que me recogerías antes de que tocase el suelo.

James asintió.

- Desde luego. Pero de todos modos me parece un individuo repugnante.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas contra él.

- Te quiero, le susurró al oído.

Lily cogió su cara entre sus manos y estudió cada uno de sus rasgos; sus ojos, de repente muy vulnerables, su boca, la línea de su mandíbula, todo lo que hacía que él era James y que nunca se había sentido tan completa. Cerró los ojos, casi incapaz de soportarlo, y él esperó entre sus brazos a que dijese algo.

Sin saber lo que hacía pero sin dudar un segundo, le besó de nuevo y dijo:

- Y yo te quiero a ti, y se lo repitió tantas veces como quiso oírlo.

En algún momento Frank apareció, se coloreó de nuevo hasta la raíz del pelo y salió por piernas hacia fuera. Ellos no se dieron cuenta siquiera, pero fue una buena cosa porque les dio la nueva tanto al equipo de Quidditch oficial como al improvisado de que quizá era una buena idea ir a ducharse en el castillo.

Al cabo, Lily se hizo con una toalla –la de James- y se metió en la ducha de las chicas. Tenía la cabeza llena de él. Se sentía eufórica.

Se desnudó lentamente delante del espejo y abrió el grifo de agua. Salió muy fría y lanzó un chillido al entrar. Luego cerró los ojos y por lo bajo se le escapó su nombre.

- James.

Le vio como le había dejado, todavía apoyado contra su lavabo, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión desorientada en los ojos.

- James, dijo más alto.

Sabía que estaba todavía del otro lado y que la esperaba pacientemente, tal como llevaba haciendo todo el año.

- ¡James! Gritó, y entonces se abrió la puerta y ya no volvió a pensar en nada.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

Sirius entró en el dormitorio compartido de los Merodeadores con las manos en los bolsillos y martilleando "Y ahora a ti, oh capitán" sobre el parquet. Una ojeada le descubrió a su mejor amigo sentado a su mesa, con la pluma en la mano y mirando al infinito. Remus decoraba su cama con un grueso volumen encuadernado en cuero con inscripciones en escritura demótica. Se acercó y subió el tono para berrearle a James al oído:

"ruego con el mayor fervor,

que jamás a mí me entierren

en iglesia o claustro gris."

James sonrió y agitó la mano en dirección indeterminada entre la lámpara y en el suelo. Sirius le estiró sin piedad las orejas hacia los lados y le hizo girar la cabeza hasta que puso una expresión digna de los primeros mártires cristianos.

- James, oh James, inclínate sobre mis problemas.

El premio anual recuperó la misma sonrisa beatífica y respondió:

- ¡Claro!

Sirius puso cara de legítimo horror, se sentó sobre una cama y declaró:

- Vale, me declaro oficialmente asqueado.

- No seas tonto, replicó James pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Remus levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y dijo:

- Es cuestión de higiene moral. No puedes pasearte por ahí pervirtiendo nuestra reputación de gente seria.

En ese momento apareció Peter en el marco de la puerta y añadió:

- ¿Y nuestro espíritu puro? ¿Qué hay de nuestro espíritu puro?

Sirius lanzó un gruñido de frustración y quiso lanzarse contra él, pero en un segundo James y Remus se le sentaron en la cabeza llamándole "hijo de Gran Bretaña" y "ser encomiable", hasta que no tuvo más remedio que dar golpes en el suelo en señal de rendición. En cuanto se levantaron olvidó que se había rendido y persiguió a Peter por toda la habitación con un tomo de Ovidio en alto, saltando por encima de las camas y aullando como toda una tribu picta. Cuando le tuvo sujeto en un lock de suelo se entretuvo experimentando con los tonos de rojo que podía llegar a adquirir.

- Argh… Qué lindo es entre los jóvenes el amor, comentó James burlonamente.- Suelta al pobre chaval mientras siga quejándose cuando le pegan. -Sirius relajó el agarre y le desordenó el pelo a su víctima mientras recuperaba la respiración.

- Ben 'eho Pad, dijo una vez que puedo articular un mínimo. Las estrangulaciones se te dan cada vez mejor.

- Gracias Wormtail.

- ¿Qué seríamos sin los fans? Añadió Remus en tono burlón y Sirius le dio una colleja que encajó con elegancia.

- Un día el más fuerte seré yo, te ganaré y te haré suplicarme humildemente, profetizó Peter sin muchas esperanzas de que realmente llegase a cumplirse.

- Si un día eres más fuerte que yo, declaró Sirius magnánimamente, eres bienvenido a estrangularme cuando mejor te convenga.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos y se echaron a reír con cara de ya-claro. Peter le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y le dijo:

- Ve a decirle al bienaventurado James tu asunto antes de que se te olvide.

- Vale, vale, respondió Sirius plácidamente. Pero ya debería saberlo. ¿Lo sabes, Prongsie?

- Seguro que sí, ¿a qué te refieres?

Remus sacó de entre las páginas de su libro un taquito de pergaminos y suspirando con exageración se las tiró a la cabeza. James las recorrió con la mirada: eran todas notitas referentes al orden del día de la reunión de prefectos extraordinaria que había solicitado un prefecto de Ravenclaw y de la cual el Premio Anual se había enterado por casualidad.

Cuando las hubo acabado de mirar, Remus le tiró una última a la cabeza. James la atrapó al vuelo y suspiró ostensiblemente.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Estás convocado a la reunión de prefectos? ¿Te ha cogido Ferret fuera de los límites del pueblo? Merlín… Tiene que haber algún terrible error factual en que yo me convirtiese en Premio Anual.

Los tres otros asintieron con gravedad.

- Veo que estamos todos de acuerdo, dijo James sardónicamente. ¿Qué quieres que haga, tío? Ahora formo parte del sistema.

- ¿Sí? Dijo Remus. Pues es una pena, porque esta es la última semana antes de Navidad y estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo antes de las vacaciones.

- ¿Qué tipo de algo? Preguntó James, súbitamente interesado. De todos modos, pareció pensarlo mejor, se levantó, puso cara de bobo enamorado y se dirigió hasta la puerta.- Me voy a ver a Lily, anunció.

Entre los chillidos indignados de sus compañeros, desapareció en la escalera. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió:

- Era una broma.

Sirius le abrazó como si volviese de la guerra y Remus le llamó "Judas" e "hijo pródigo"; ambos le aplastaron la cabeza contra la pared y actuaron como si tuviese que estar agradecido. James lo aceptó todo con filosofía y declaró:

- No os preocupéis; el hecho de salir con Lily no hace que pierda la gracia lo de correr por ahí gastándole bromas a todo el mundo…

- No, lo que hace que pierda la gracia es formularlo así, contestó Peter tirándose de los pelos.

- ¿Desde cuándo tiene gracia la formulación? Preguntó Remus, enterrado de nuevo bajo sus apuntes de Pociones.

- Argumento lúcido y válido, subrayó James.

- ¿Lo discutimos con la cena? Sugirió Sirius. Remus le echó una ojeada al reloj.

- Es la una y media de la madrugada, Pad.

- Razón de más para empezar de inmediato, respondió Sirius con ecuanimidad.

…

- Lily, échame una mano con este problema, anda, solicitó June en una de las salas cerradas contiguas a la biblioteca que se usaban para trabajar en grupo. June intentaba confeccionar una poción particularmente endiablada, ahora bien, en su grupo, hacer Pociones era usualmente sinónimo a copiar a última hora lo que tenía hecho Lily. A cambio June se encargaba de Adivinación, Danielle de Herbología y Laura de Aritmomancia.

- Defínele "problema" porque es obvio que el concepto se le escapa, dijo Danielle con un resoplido. Lily estaba mirando al techo con aspecto de felicidad paradisíaca.

- Caaalma, caaaalma, no os excitéis, replicó ella sin borrar su sonrisa. Déjame ver.

Le cogió el tintero y se puso a trazar arabescos sobre el papel con el dedo. Luego le echó una ojeada al enunciado de la poción y en un tiempo obscenamente corto empezó a dictar ingredientes.

- ¿Por qué no lo escribes? Preguntó con genuino asombro al cabo de un par de minutos de solucionar la poción a viva voz.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Con mi sudor y mis lágrimas?

Lily miró hacia su dedo teñido de tinta, puso cara de culpabilidad y empujó el tintero de nuevo hasta su dueña.

- No te acerques, gruñó June. Tanta feromona me arruinará la Poción.

Laura intervino para decirle a Lily que se viniese con ella, ya que por el otro lado no la querían; cuando ya hubieron pasado un cuarto de hora picándose mutuamente, se dieron cuenta de que en esos casos siempre hay que hacer una pausa de cinco minutos. Se subieron al dormitorio y se pusieron a planear las túnicas que llevarían para el baile de Navidad de aquel viernes, el último día de clase. Un par de horas después June se quedó dormida entre la mitad del contenido de su baúl y Danielle se encerró en el baño cantando West Side Story. Laura escribía en cuaderno –contenía una mezcla de diario, dibujos y letras de canciones- y Lily se quedó desvelada en el centro de la habitación y con ganas de ver a James.

Tras una mirada al reloj no pudo resistir la tentación de bajar a la Sala Común y comprobar por sí misma si realmente su novio se aparecía todas las noches a las tres de la madrugada en la Sala, si se pasaba las noches allí o si por una extraña coincidencia les entraban a dos ganas de bajar escaleras al mismo tiempo y en plena noche.

Y James estaba allí. Lily empezó a sonreír mucho antes de que la viese. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con el pelo desordenado, el jersey medio abierto, y los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio. Delante de él deambulaba Ethan dando patadas a las sillas e invectivando las paredes.

El fastidio de James se multiplicó por doscientos mil al verla, por amor al arte y al teatro, pero una parte de él se sintió considerablemente aliviado. Lily se encogió de hombros y apuntó a Ethan con el dedo con cara interrogativa.

- Es un baile tribal sudamericano, explicó James con ironía.

Ella se sentó pulcramente a su lado y dispuso ambas manos sobre las rodillas.

- Uh-uh, asintió. ¿Y cuanto dura?

- De momento viene durando dos horas.

Lily siguió a Ethan con la mirada durante un rato con cara grave.

- ¿Se baila durante el festival de duelo por la cerda de la novia que le puso los cuernos?

James asintió con la cabeza con gravedad. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio viéndole deambular.

- Cantando "haligh", añadió James reflexivamente.

- ¿Ethan tiene novia? Preguntó Lily al cabo de un rato. James le señaló:

- Ya no.

- Ha, ha. ¿Quién era?

- Una Ravenclaw de quinto curso, Diana Harwick.

Lily meditó sobre el asunto durante unos segundos.

- Es un poco arpía. Lo sé, es mi amiga.

James asintió gravemente.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Yo tengo una idea, pero no quiero que me dejes por brutalizar a mis amigos cuando les dejan. No quiero sentar mal precedente.

Lily no se lo pensó lo suficiente y dijo:

- No, por favor, adelante.

…

Lily tardó un rato en recuperarse tras asistir al apocalíptico escenario; cuando lo hubo hecho, le dijo:

- ¿Sabes, James? Cuando dijiste brutalizar pensé que le echarías un Stupefix y le enviarías a la cama con una sentencia filosófica como "mañana será otro día".

James sonrío modestamente.

- ¿Pero convencerle de que es mejor ser asexual porque ningún género es lo suficientemente bueno para él? ¿Con tu novia delante?

- Lo extremo siempre parece causar impresión, comentó James reclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá. Tampoco es que le haya convencido. Le he dado algo para repetirse mentalmente, que no es lo mismo. Y por favor, sigue refiriéndote a ti misma así un rato, por favor.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y él parpadeó muchas veces.

- No voy a hablar de mi misma en tercera persona ni siquiera por ti, James…

James frunció las cejas unos segundos, reflexionando, y dejó escapar un silbido.

- ¡Pobre Ethan! ¡Ahora su "campo de caza" se reduce a Morrisey…!

Lily resopló de risa y se acurrucó contra su pecho. James pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y suspiró:

- Merlín, podría morir feliz aquí mismo.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio que era sincero. Cerró los ojos.

- No… Yo tengo muchas ganas de vivir… Si muriésemos aquí Filch colgaría nuestros cadáveres por los pulgares y Slughorn los electrolizaría para cubrirlos de plata y colgarnos del árbol de navidad.

El cuerpo de James tembló suavemente al reírse.

- Slughorn siempre ha tenido un espíritu celebratorio.

Luego la besó. Lily se entregó, y tenía la blusa medio abierta y la respiración entrecortada cuando súbitamente James se quedó quieto y con cara de horror. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había visto y se encontró cara a cara con la cabeza flotante de una mujer morena y entrada en años en la chimenea.

Su mirada se paseó de James a ella mientras se alisaba el pelo dentro de lo posible.

- Hola, mamá, dijo él en cuanto se hubo recuperado de la expresión.

La cabeza se inclinó en dirección a Lily. Esta estaba helada de pies a cabeza y con la sensación de haberse tragado un kilo de plomo en el estómago.

- ¿Sabe hacer borsht?

La pelirroja miró a James y vio que estaba alzando las cejas frenéticamente.

- Sí, claro, dijo al azar.

James tuvo un suspiro muy audible, pero la señora Potter se relajó sensiblemente y consideró a Lily con más benevolencia.

- Te cuidado, cariño, le dijo. James puede ser muy particular cuando le llevan la contraria.

- ¡Mamá!

- Un día, empezó ignorándole completamente, mientras a su hijo se le dilataban los ojos de espanto- Un día que le corté la paga se llevó mi híbrido de cactus con mandrágora y dejó una nota a su lado "Tu mandrágora ha sido secuestrada. Si no pagas el rescate de cinco galeones, despídete de ella para siempre". Lo ignoré y seguí trabajando. Al cabo de un rato recibí un cachito de hoja de mandrágora y otra nota "¡Ya solo quedan dos horas..!"

Lily puso cara de asombro y James de profunda humillación.

- Anda, dime para que te apareces y deja de…

En ese momento sendas exclamaciones de ilusión le hicieron darse la vuelta y encontrarse con las expresiones encantadas de sus tres mejores amigos.

- Es que James, tienes vetas ligeramente cafres… Intervino Sirius sonriente. ¿Qué tal, señora Potter?

- Muy bien, gracias, Sirius. ¿Qué tal, Peter, Remus? ¿Cuidáis mucho de James?

Remus y Peter asintieron gravemente y James hizo una mueca:

- Esperad que voy a suicidarme y vuelvo, ¿vale?

Lily le acarició el pelo y él le lanzó una mirada que no se le escapó a nadie.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te echaríamos de menos? Preguntó Remus aviesamente.

- Es mejor estar conmigo que sin mí, respondió James con lógica. Me echabais de menos seguro. Digo yo.

Peter alzó las cejas y le imitó.

- Sí, seguro. Vamos, creo. Probablemente. Pondría la mano en el fuego. Bueno, mejor la uña. Cortada. Y del dedo pequeño.

- Argh, soltó James fríamente. ¿Para qué llamabas, mamá?

- ¿Para verte?

- Bueno, pues ya me has visto.

- ¿Me los llevo? Preguntó Remus señalando hacia los demás. A Lily le molestó que la incluyese en el lote.

- No… Sólo quería deciros una cosa a los cuatro. Escuchadme bien: sé lo que estaréis pensando, pero manteneros a raya respecto a Arturo Stillman. No hará nada al menos que le deis una razón.

- Me alegra confirmar que es una criatura racional, respondió Remus, pero no esperábamos menos de un enviado del ministerio.

Peter se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo y la señora Potter exhaló un suspiro.

- No está en mi poder hacer nada respecto a Remus y Peter, pero James y Sirius, tened claro que relevaré a todos los elfos domésticos de sus tareas durante las vacaciones si me entero de que le habéis chistado.

Sirius murmuró por lo bajo, pero la señora Potter se relajó inmediatamente y empezó a preguntarle a James sobre sus notas. Él le respondió con el mismo tono indiferente que usaba ella. Lily, todavía entre sus brazos, se sintió incómoda y quiso hacerse a un lado; pero él se negó a moverse y tuvo que convertir el movimiento en un gesto para alisarse el pelo. Al cabo de un rato la madre de James se despidió uno a uno antes de desaparecer en un ramillete de chispas plateadas.

- Tu madre es genial y le agradezco mucho que me deje quedarme en vuestra casa, empezó Sirius. Pero ocasionalmente da miedo.

- Si el señor oscuro y la señora Potter jugasen a tu me tiends, je te tiends… empezó Peter.

- Absolutamente, como dice Katow, remachó Sirius.

Peter y Lily le miraron interrogativamente, pero fue James quien explicó.

- Katow, de la Condición Humana. Lo dice todo el rato. ¿No lo habéis leído?

Lily hizo que sí con la cabeza, pero Peter respondió con altanería:

- Lo escribí yo…

Todos se echaron a reír y Lily le dirigió una sonrisa desarmante.

- ¿Sí? Pues pásame por favor esa manta, Andrés…

Peter parpadeó muchas veces.

- ¿Querrás decir Honorato?

- Urgh, emitió Remus-.

- Lo confundes con la Especie Humana, corrigió James pensativamente.

- En realidad, dijo Lily con una sonrisa, es con la Comedia Humana.

- ¿Eso no era de Dante? Preguntó Sirius desorientado.

- El hecho de que seas precisamente tú quién lo confunde habla y prolijamente de tu complejo de divinidad griega, refunfuñó Remus.

- Todo va bien, dijo Sirius poniéndose delante del fuego. ¿Veis? ¡No brillo!

- ¿Cómo ibas a brillar, entre tanta referencia oscura? Replicó Peter.

- Ha, ha, cortó James. Anda hombre. Iros a la cama con los lunnies. Me estáis rallando.

Los Merodeadores, por una vez, hicieron caso y tiraron para arriba. Sirius se entretuvo cantando por el camino una canción que estaba muy de moda: "You spin me right round baby right round, right round like a record baby right round right round" y James puso cara de dolor y dijo:

- Ahora sí que estoy rallado.

Lily se rió suavemente y le susurró al oído.

- Puede que nos hagamos amigos al final y todo.

James sonrió. Luego, girándose hacia Lily, levantó la manta para verle bien la cara y dijo.

- A ver, ¿dónde estábamos?

…

El día siguiente era un sábado, pero James y Lily se tenían que levantar temprano para asistir a la reunión de prefectos. James estaba cansado y no se tomó la molestia de disimularlo cuando a las ocho de la mañana sonó a voz en grito el despertador de Sirius, que cantaba Fun Time a voz de grito.

"Hey baby we like your lips…"

Peter improvisó una batalla de bandas, y aunque hubiese querido cantar la canción de la abeja Maya, como se le había olvidado se lanzó con "Si vols aigua ben fresca".

James se hundió tanto en el colchón que prácticamente atravesó el somier.

Al final, Remus usó todos sus mejores argumentos para persuadirle que se levantase (hechizó el colchón y le dio la vuelta como una crêpe) y James se vistió aproximadamente –pero siempre le había quedado mejor la ropa aproximada- y se presentó en la sala donde tenían lugar las reuniones. Ignoró olímpicamente a todos los presentes y se dirigió directo hacia Lily. Ella le hizo una mueca, le puso la zancadilla y le sentó a su lado. Él puso cara de que se le había muerto el perro, pero se dejó hacer.

Empezaron a discutir los asuntos del orden del día, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ferret, el prefecto de Ravenclaw que había convocado a Sirius a la reunión y que tenía fama de ser Dostoeivskianamente antipático (y también antipático a secas), no había aparecido, lo que en sí no era raro porque era su deber traer a Sirius ante la reunión y eso podía ser un asunto delicado.

De repente oyeron un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Contraseña? Preguntó James con tono aburrido.

- No me jodas, James, me la has dicho tú esta mañana.

- Como si te la hubiese dicho hace tres minutos, Ferret, si no la dices no entras.

El otro parecía haberla olvidado, pero James juró que por el alma de sus antepasados se iba a atener a las regulaciones, y que si no había contraseña no había reunión y listos.

Estaba a medias de conseguir que los prefectos restantes aprobasen una moción para modificar los estatus -no para dejar entrar al pobre Ferret, sino para introducir desacato al tribunal en el reglamento de las reuniones y aplicárselo de inmediato- cuándo se oyó la voz de Sirius, cristalina de limpieza espiritual.

- "Hurón de barro", y como ilustración aquí traigo un hurón y al alfarero se lo llevo.

James respondió impertérrito.

- Muy bien, Lawless. Adelante.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y se vio la figura sonriente de Sirius, a quien la perspectiva de una reunión de prefectos ponía de notablemente mejor humor que a su amigo. Unos pasos por delante de él Francis Warwick, apodado Ferret, paseaba su estirada figura.

- ¿Le has dicho la contraseña a Black, Potter? –preguntó Paul Conroy, prefecto de séptimo de Ravenclaw.

James le devolvió cada onza de altivez al responder:

- No, Conkings, pequeño. Pero Sirius no se deja detener por pequeñeces.

Conroy se encogió de hombros malhumoradamente. Lily se inclinó hacia su novio y le preguntó lo mismo. Por supuesto, esta vez el Premio Anual respondió obedientemente.

- Puede que me haya dejado el papel donde lo ponía en una carpeta hechizada que Sirius sabe abrir.

Los prefectos, con la excepción de Remus que ya lo sabía, fruncieron el ceño, sobre todo cuando Lily no pudo evitar reírse al ver a James alzar las cejas.

- Bueno, vamos allá, decretó mordiéndose los labios. Ambos estaban sentados en la cabecera de una mesa dispuesta en forma de U. ¿Qué ha hecho Black esta vez?

Ferret se lanzó en una explicación sobre cómo había sorprendido a Sirius en una heladería de Hogsmeade vetada entre semana, y las subsecuentes faltas de respeto que le había dirigido. Expresó su voluntad de enseñarle a comportarse y a tratar adecuadamente a los responsables del colegio.

A partir de cierto momento se volvió patente que ni James ni Lily estaban escuchando. Los demás prefectos intercambiaron unas miradas para ver quién les interrumpía y se llevaba el comentario ácido que le tocaría al que asumiese el cometido ingrato.

Fue Sirius.

- James y Evans, este tribunal exige saber de que estáis hablando y si es relevante con el asunto que nos concierne, a saber el hecho de que yo mismo estuviese fuera de los límites asignados el martes.

James parpadeó un par de veces y Lily puso cara de culpabilidad.

- Le estaba contando una serie muggle.

- Es totalmente inverosímil, interrumpió James con indignación. Los protagonistas son todos estadounidenses vampiros y hombres lobos y uno lee los pensamientos de los demás. Hasta ahí bien. Pero es que otro es negro, gay, sureño, viste de mujer y sin embargo es prácticamente el único que está vivo de toda la serie. ¡Eso sí que no se lo cree nadie!

Remus, prefecto de séptimo de Gryffindor, asintió con la cabeza. La suerte de las minorías nunca dejaba de conmoverle. Conroy carraspeó y el delgado cuerpo de Ferret se estremeció de arriba abajo.

- Enfin. ¿Tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa, Black? Preguntó Lily con más seriedad.

- Sí, dijo Sirius orgullosamente. No fui yo.

- ¿Cómo que no fuiste tú? Aulló Ferret, ya muy nervioso. ¡Yo te vi! ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

- Claro que no, Ferret. Simplemente digo que existe la posibilidad de que hayas sufrido una pequeña confusión. ¿Puedes demostrar que fuese yo el que estaba con Maggie en esa heladería en ese momento?

- ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos!

- Y yo te estoy diciendo que no me viste a mí. No era yo. Te habrás confundido.

James miraba, recostado en su silla, a ver dónde llevaba aquello.

- No me viste a mí porque yo estaba en el Dormitorio haciendo deberes de Pociones. Al que viste fue a…

Y con un amplio gesto designó hacia la puerta, que se había quedado abierta y desde dónde se podía ver el semblante regordete y satisfecho de Peter.

- ¡A Peter Pettigrew!

A Lily se le apareció en la cabeza un gran "Take that" con ribete rojo.

- Super special awesome, agregó James en falsete.

Toda la sala explotó en chillidos en diferentes gamas. Remus se fijó especialmente en la prefecta de Slytherin, que chillaba "¡El polyjuice está prohibido! ¡El polyjuice está prohibido!" una vez tras otra, agitando el brazo tendido de arriba abajo. También miró a James, que había saltado la mesa apoyando una mano y pasando los pies juntos por encima, por supuesto para el placer de los ojos de Lily, y conferenciaba con Sirius en voz baja. Cuando se restableció la calma, Sirius tomó la palabra de nuevo.

- El caso es que tenéis una falta y dos personas para cumplirla. Uno se declara culpable y el otro que dice que no estaba ni cerca.

- He sido yo, afirmó Peter convincentemente. No me quiero aprovechar de una confusión de Ferret para inculpar a Sirius. No te preocupes, Ferret. Todo el mundo puede equivocarse.

- Eso, no te preocupes, Ferret, dijo Sirius dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda. No es culpa tuya…

Ferret, rojo de rabia, giró sobre sus talones y salió a grandes pasos de la sala.

- Ahí va el testigo, dijo Sirius con voz lastimera. Y yo que quería la exculpación.

Luego levantó las manos y añadió:

- Pues sin testigos, no hay caso, tíos.

Conroy protestó vagamente, pero los demás estaban hartos de juzgar a Sirius y renunciaron alegremente a hacerlo en esa ocasión. Desgraciadamente para todos, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de salir de la sala apareció Ferret, con sus plumas en su sitio de nuevo, junto al profesor Stillman.

Sirius, que había organizado su pequeña mascarada sólo para entretenerse y fastidiar a Ferret, no tuvo más remedio que mantener su versión de los hechos ante el profesor. Peter, valerosamente, se cargó un castigo desproporcionado. Entonces Sirius quiso dar marcha atrás y decir que después de todo puede ser que hubiese estado ligeramente fuera de los límites ese día por esa hora. Lamentablemente, Peter había cargado demasiado convincentemente las tintas y Stillman quedó convencido de que Sirius estaba intentando cubrir por él. Bajo la mirada consternada de los dos Premios Anuales y de todos los prefectos, las cosas fueron escalando hasta que el comisionado del Ministerio acabase convencido de que prácticamente todos los castigos que se habían impuesto en Hogwarts en los últimos siete años se habían dirigido a inocentes que cubrían por otros. Una mirada a los libros le descubrió que la mayoría de los castigados era en realidad una minoría de cuatro chicos, todos de Gryffindor y todos con buenas notas. Extrañamente eso validó su teoría. De modo que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que soportar que un gordo y enfurecido hombrecillo, seguido por Lily y James que no sabían si reír o llorar, apareciese en su despacho y cuestionase todas sus decisiones desde el Génesis, prácticamente.

- ¡Tiene usted cuatro jóvenes chivos expiatorios en su casa! ¡INTOLERABLE!

Tras asegurarle que estudiaría la cuestión, la profesora suspiró hondo, se ajustó el moño y le dijo a James sentidamente:

- A veces me pregunto si las risas que me dais merecen el trabajo que me costáis.

James se inclinó profundamente y salió sin palabra.

…

Por la noche, agotados, los Merodeadores hicieron el punto del día y coincidieron que los habían tenido peores y que la situación tenía su gracia.

De repente, James se levantó sobre un codo.

- Hey, Remus. ¿No proponías hacer algo antes de Navidad?

Remus se estiró y dijo:

- En realidad, sí. Hay una cosa que nunca hemos hecho porque nunca hemos podido y que tengo ganas de hacer.

Sirius frunció las cejas intrigado.

- ¿Algo que no hayamos hecho…?

Remus asintió.

- Ver a un unicornio, de cerca.

Peter negó con la cabeza, pero a Sirius y a James se les aceleró el pulso.

- Seguimos sin poder. Sólo las mujeres vírgenes se les pueden acercar. Ni siquiera en forma animal podríamos acercarnos…

De repente se interrumpió.

- ¿O quieres convencer a alguna de que nos ayude?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- No es como si no hubiese alguien en quién pudiésemos confiar ahora…

James no pareció muy contento.

- Si estás pensando en Lily, no puede ser. Lily no es virgen.

Sirius se echó a reír sonoramente.

- Si hacemos caso a las leyendas, eso da igual. Los unicornios acuden a ver a doncellas puras –ahora, virgen y pura no son sinónimos, empezó Remus.

- Genial, sólo queda esperar que nos encontremos con un unicornio lexicalmente enterado y modernillo. Lástima que vivan cientos de años y eso, dijo James con buen humor.

- Deja que acabe. Y aún es las leyendas antiguas… las doncellas puras pero no vírgenes se acercan a ellos perfectamente. El problema es que luego las matan de una cornada.

- Que irónico, observó Sirius.

- Razón de más para no traer a Lily, observó James firmemente.

- No seas cabrón, James. ¿Y si a ella le apetece? Nosotros hemos jugado con cosas mucho peores. Hombres lobo y ese tipo de fieras malévolas. ¿No quieres ver un unicornio de cerca? Luego ya estaremos nosotros para evitar que le pase nada. Y tu cornamenta es más larga que la de esos bichos.

- Odio cuando habláis de mi cornamenta, refunfuñó Prongs. ¿Me meto yo con vuestro rabo?

- Como si los ciervos no tuviesen un rabo, soltó Peter.

- Si… Pero estoy de acuerdo con el bueno de Prongs. No cuenta. Casi ni se ve, remachó Sirius.

- ¿Y qué harías tú mirando, de todos modos? Gruñó James.

En ese momento, Peter resopló y todos rieron durante un segundo.

- Hay una cosa que me intriga, Moony, dijo James de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Dices que estaremos allí. Y en luna llena. ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Lily? ¿Crees que puedo decírselo?

Remus le miró, pensativo.

- Creo que tú quieres decírselo. Creo también que no le importará que sea un licántropo porque no lo entenderá, nació muggle. Pero quizá esté bien el hecho que no le importe. Aunque sea irracional.

- Siempre usas un lenguaje tan neutro, dijo James. "Quizá esté bien". Si que quiero decírselo. ¿Qué os parece a los demás?

Peter sonrió.

- Claro, tío. Si quieres, le puedes decir que soy animagus. ¿Pero no le puedes decir que la rata es Sirius?

- Vamos, la rata es muy práctica. ¿Quién pararía el Sauce Boxeador si no estuvieses tú?

James omitió mencionar que se hacía bastante bien con una rama.

- ¿Paddy?

- No me llames Paddy.

- Vale. ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

- ¿Pero qué quieres, casarte con ella?

- ¿Quieres ver un unicornio, sí o no?

Sirius levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- De acuerdo. Me parece bien. Dile a Lily lo que quieras.

James se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Vaya, gracias por el permiso.

- ¿Ahora no querías el permiso?

Entonces, Remus se hartó y chilló:

- ¡Basta!

James y Sirius se miraron antagonisticamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Sirius se apartó el pelo de los ojos y dijo:

- Vamos, Moony. No te gustaría tener amigos que no se peleasen nunca. No somos un convento.

…

Había habido aquella vez, cuando estaban en sexto, en la que al bajar a la hora de la comida Sirius y James se habían encontrado con un Slytherin de séptimo tratando de hechizar la comida de la mesa de Gryffindor para que saltase a la cara de la Profesora McGonagall. La broma no les hizo gracia y le hicieron levitar a él por la ventana del primer piso.

- ¡Parad! ¡Parad, banda de animales! Chillaba el otro hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos para que lo distinguiesen por encima del ruido que hacían los de la mesa.

- ¿Crees que puedes enseñarnos algo en materia de levitación, Martin?- Preguntó James. Hizo como que miraba fijamente y continuó.- Dice que no. Vamos a merecerlo.

…

- No, no somos ningún convento. Somos menos pervertidos y nos lo pasamos mejor, dijo James, y Sirius se echó a reír y le chocó la mano.

- Ahora, si os parece bien, me iré a ver a mi novia. A convencerla para que se olvide de su posición de Premio Anual y primera, o segunda, o lo que sea de la Promoción para ir a hacer el gilipollas por la luna lleno conmigo y mis amigos bajo forma de animales. Será fácil.

- ¿Tú nunca duermes, James? Preguntó Peter con preocupación.

- Últimamente me pasa con poca frecuencia, reconoció su amigo. Pero no pasa nada. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Y una vez más los tres otros Merodeadores se quedaron solos en el dormitorio.

- Me pregunto si tendría que colarme a veces en la sala común de Ravenclaw a ver a Debbie, reflexionó Remus en voz alta. Igual le gustaría.

- O igual te tiraría los apuntes de Transformaciones a la cara por despertarla en plena noche. No todo el mundo opina que dormir es algo opcional –y con esas palabras, Sirius se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a aplicarlo. De repente añadió en voz alta:

- Alguien tendría que recoger las toallas.

…

James bajó a la Sala Común con la misma incertidumbre de los días anteriores, y cuando, una vez más, encontró a Lily allí, no pudo evitar decirse que le sobraban secretos para compartir con ella si eso podía hacer más fácil verla a solas en un internado lleno de gente. La salle sur demande le parecía ampliamente prescindible.

Se acercó al sofá lentamente y le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

- Hey Lily, empezó. Hay algo que te quiero decir.

Ella iba a asustarse cuando le miró y vio que parecía demasiado contento de verla para ir a contarle nada malo.

- …Pero no sé por dónde empezar.

- ¿Te faltan las palabras, a ti? ¿James? Bromeó ella tirando de su mano para que se sentase a su lado.

- No es algo que diga con mucha frecuencia –luego frunció el ceño- ¡Y Remus! ¿Por qué no baja y me ayuda, en vez de reírse de mí?

- ¿Es algo de Remus? Preguntó Lily frunciendo las cejas.

- Exactamente. Así es más fácil. ¿Por qué no haces preguntas y yo las respondo? Espera, a la mierda con eso, parecería un veo veo. Mira, Remus es un licántropo, y Sirius, Peter y yo nos hemos hecho animagos para acompañarlo las noches de luna llena. Se vuelve menos violento. Y ahora Remus dice que…

- ¿¡Qué?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

Pero en lugar de contestar, James se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. De algún modo el hecho de que Remus fuese un licántropo le parecía a Lily algo muy segundario al lado del hecho de que James le estuviese dando la espalda.

- Más lento, por favor, imploró.

- Es ilegal ser animago, explicó James. No estamos registrados. Lily, ¿sabes lo que es ser un hombre lobo? Esto es nuestro mayor secreto.

Ella parpadeó lentamente.

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, James? No es como si fuese a decir algo. Quiero mucho a Remus.

- Pero no conocías ese aspecto de él. hemos dedicado muchas horas a mantener esto en secreto. Los Merodeadores somos este secreto.

Estaba todavía muy lejos, al lado de la ventana, y jugueteaba con la piedra de la pared nerviosamente.

- No es verdad que no le conozca… Conozco al Remus que ayuda con los deberes a los primer curso y que hace chistes sobre los hábitos sexuales de Tintagel...

James tuvo una sonrisa torcida y Lily se relajó la bastante para abrazarse a un cojín del sofá y acariciar su borde ribeteado. Continuó con suavidad:

- Le importan horriblemente sus amigos y el helado de chocolate y los cafés de moka de Honeyducks, pero no quiere confesárselo porque piensa que no hacen comercio justo. Os sigue la corriente aún cuando no le apetece y le encantaría que Fear of Music volviese a formarse y que reeditasen El Libro de la Selva en versión mágica. Creo que es de las mejores personas que conozco, licántropo, vampiro u hombre de las cavernas.

- Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, interrumpió James abruptamente. Lily se sintió halagada pero incómoda.

- No digas eso. Me abruma. No me gusta tener la impresión de que estás conmigo porque te parezco buena persona.

- No lo sé, dijo él sinceramente. Me ha costado mucho estarlo. Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Me reconcilia por entero. Siempre lo he tenido todo tan fácil, siempre me ha bastado con empezar a querer algo. Es muy difícil querer cosas así. Y ahora está todo moviéndose muy rápido y estar contigo es lo único que sé que es bueno.

- Entonces, dijo ella con el corazón a cien por hora, ¿por qué estás al lado de la ventana y no sentado a mi lado?

James se acercó a grandes pasos y la abrazó.

- Lo siento, le dijo en voz muy clara. No tengo práctica diciendo secretos. Me siento como si me hubiera destripado.

- Ya, y yo me siento como si hubiésemos alcanzado la base setenta en 10 minutos, masculló Lily.

- ¿Y cómo se siento uno en esa situación? Preguntó él con cara de confusión, y luego se sentó en el sofá, pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y puso cara satisfecha – En realidad no está tan mal contarte cosas, añadió. No sé por qué me he acojonado tanto.

Lily le sonrió, pero interiormente se dijo que James, a pesar de lo extrovertido y exuberante que resultaba, era sorprendentemente reacio a desvelar sus sentimientos.

- ¿En qué te transformas? Preguntó, desordenándole el pelo. Cada vez que lo hacía le parecía un chiste buenísimo.

Él agarró la mano y se la quedó mirando, separando los dedos uno a uno. Lily olvidó lo que había preguntado.

- En ciervo… Yo en ciervo. Peter en rata. Sirius en perro.

Luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Las manos de Lily se pasearon por su cara.

- Merlín, suspiró ella. Es increíble.

- ¿Te asusta?

Lily pareció pensárselo un poco.

- ¿Qué te transformes en bicho a voluntad? No lo sé. No me llena de entusiasmo pero me impresiona. Eres increíble, James.

James miró el techo con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo es que acabaste diciendo que sí, Lily?

- Me esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Sí? Pues a mí se me acaba de ocurrir.

La pelirroja puso cara da incredulidad, pero luego se río, aunque con un matiz de burla.

- Me empecé a aburrir con cualquiera que no fuese tú.

- Menuda razón. ¿Estás conmigo porque te entretengo?

- Podríamos plantearlo así.

- ¡Dios!

- ¿Y a ti esto sí que te molesta?

- No. Sí. Quizá. Me da miedo concretar en palabras lo que tenemos. Eso lo traería a la realidad y podríamos pasar a encontrar cosas feas en ella. Si no me hago preguntas no las tengo que responder.

- ¿De qué os sirve ser animagos?

- Encierran en luna llena a Remus en la Cabaña y se pasa la noche aullando a la luna y astillando restos de muebles si no vamos a buscarle. Entonces le sacamos y nos vamos al bosque prohibido. Cuando estamos bajo forma de animales le controlamos y hacemos que retenga parte de su conciencia. Pasamos la noche en el bosque.

Lily le cogió contra ella y le abrazó con fuerza. James encajó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Y qué hacéis?

- Corremos, lo exploramos. Conocemos las cosas que viven dentro. Evitamos que nos maten. A veces las matamos a ellas, sobre todo cuando dejamos que Moony se nos aleje un poco. Un lobo adulto corre jodidamente rápido.

- ¿De allí vienen los apodos? ¿Moony?

- Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail. Sí.

Lily le acarició el pelo.

- Eres el amigo más fantástico de la tierra.

- No es todo por él, sabes. Hace tres años que pasamos las lunas llenas perdiendo totalmente el control. Nunca ha sido una carga, al contrario.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

- Porque Remus me ha dicho que lo haga. Bueno, no. Porque ha tenido una idea que requiere que lo sepas.

- ¿Una idea que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Remus?

James asintió.

- Ahora prácticamente sólo queda una criatura del bosque maldito que no hemos visto nunca, ni de cerca ni de lejos, y que no es probable que lleguemos a ver antes del final del año al menos que hagamos algo. Un unicornio.

Lily se quedó realmente asombrada.

- ¿Hay unicornios en el Bosque Maldito? ¿Y se pueden ver?

- Unos cuantos, sí. Pero ni como hombres ni como animales hemos alcanzado a verlos. Remus opina que sería posible si nos ayudases.

- Me encantaría, James, pero sabes mejor que nadie que no soy…

- Virgen, ya, y los dos se echaron a reír. Él opina que da igual.

- Es que me gustaría saber si el unicornio va a ser de la misma opinión antes de arriesgarme a morir por vuestro afán de coleccionistas, Jimmy.

El aludido hizo una mueca.

- No te preocupes. Yo también puedo vivir tranquilamente sin unicornios si la condición es dejar que te atraviese la barriga.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- Pero me gustaría comentarte que puedo correr a unos 40 km por hora en el bosque y que es probable que hasta a un unicornio le cueste trabajo alcanzarme, sobre todo si un par de hechizos nos facilitan el trabajo.

Una vez más pilló a Lily por sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que me suba encima de un ciervo?

- Siempre que te eches un par de hechizos de reducción de peso… ¿De verdad no es lo primero que se te ha ocurrido en cuanto te lo he dicho?

Ella resopló, pero se vio que la idea empezaba a tentarla.

- ¿Cómo de grande es Sirius cuando está transformado?

- Lo bastante grande para contener a Remus él solo. Y Peter ha perfeccionado el arte de morderle las orejas. Le mantiene frotándose la cabeza. Es muy divertido, te gustará.

De repente fue obvio que a James le divertía cada vez más la perspectiva. La misma Lily recordaba su infancia de pequeña muggle mirando unicornios por la tele y dibujando caballos con cuernos en la frente. Sus experiencias en equitación, soñando que su caballo gris claro –Sal y Vinagre, tenía nombre de ensalada- era en realidad blanco y brillante y su sangre daba la vida eterna.

- La niña pequeña que yo era está ahora mismo muy contenta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué le parezco? ¿Le caigo bien?

James torció ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Nada. Ni siquiera podía imaginarte.

Se quedaron un rato pensativos, uno en los brazos de otro, más cerca que nunca de formar una unidad.

- ¿En qué piensas? Preguntó James de repente.

- ¿Sinceramente?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- En cómo me mirabas cuando hicimos el amor en la ducha del vestuario.

James arqueó las cejas con una media sonrisa irónica.

- Algo a lo Edvard Munch, supongo.

- No te rías, murmuró ella. Me parece que no he pensado en otra cosa desde entonces.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella con una expresión muy parecida.

- ¿Qué te gustaría, Lily?

- Sólo que mañana sea como hoy hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

…

…

Mientras tanto, también era responsabilidad de los Premios Anuales organizar el baile de Navidad, que tendría lugar el último día de clase. Casualmente también era la luna llena y el día en el que Remus estaba perfeccionando su plan para acercarse a un unicornio. James decretó desde el primer momento que organizar un baile le parecía un rollo, y aunque estaba dispuesto a echar una mano, a él le gustaba improvisar las fiestas y no vestirse en túnica rígida y traerle a Lily copas de champán mientras escuchaba un grupo de universitarios formado la semana anterior.

- No seas aguafiestas, James, le sermoneó Lily.

- ¿Por qué te apetece a ti? Le preguntó él desafiante, reajustándose unas gafas de sol. Rudy, con el que estaban hablando, se situó poco discretamente entre los dos y les empujó hacia los lados.

- La perspectiva de ponerse la túnica que compró en las últimas rebajas de Madame Malkin le emociona, sencillamente.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que me apetezca vestirme bien de vez en cuando? Y aparte, ¿tú como sabes eso?

- Me lo acabas de confirmar, pequeña Lily. Por cierto, ven que tengo que decirte un secreto.

Y la arrastró por la manga hasta un rincón de la sala común y le susurró algo al oído, mientras James subía con Sirius al dormitorio.

- He invitado a McCormack al baile.

Lily dio un salto casi más alto que el árbol de Navidad.

- ¿Cómoooo?

Rudy puso cara de ofenderse.

- ¿Tan raro te parece?

- No, salvo por el hecho de que llevas cinco años intentando partirle la cabeza con una pelota roja una vez al mes, masculló la Premio Anual para sí. En realidad estaba pensando en Laura y en como nunca había llegado a salir con nadie más que Rudy – También está que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que la has llamado marimacho.

- Urgh, no seas tan desalmada, respondió él tan feliz. Vale la pena aunque solo sea para ver la cara de James.

- Rudy, yo te quiero mucho pero no entiendo porqué me lo cuentas ahora.

- Has compartido mis odios, es justo que compartas mis amores.

Y era verdad, porque Rudy hacía enemigos con frecuencia y nunca se libraba por completo de la sensación de que en algún lugar había gente normal, simpática y decente, que le detestaba. Hubiese deseado que todos los que le odiasen fuesen el Anticristo, o mejor aún, completamente ininteresantes.

- Dentro de medio año Hogwarts se habrá acabado y nos eyacularán a la vida real y ya no me verás la cara cada día, agregó con arrogancia.

Lily se desarrugó al ver que era sólo un caso de nostalgia.

- Por eso no hay necesidad de ir despidiéndose, Rud.

Él arqueó sus hombros huesudos.

- Sabes cuándo empieza, pero nunca cuándo acaba.

Lily le dio un empujón de juego y un beso en la mejilla, y luego subió hacia el dormitorio buscando a James. Apenas estaba a mitad de la escalera cuando la abordó June.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Rudy?

- De nada. Le apetecía hablar conmigo porque ha visto que estaba contenta.

June la miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

- Estás radiante, en realidad. ¿Qué tal los preparativos del baile?

- Tenemos decoraciones, grupo, comida y… No sé, creo que no queda gran cosa. Convencer a James que se vista de etiqueta.

June asintió comprensivamente.

- Sabe que le favorece la ropa casual. No vestirse es en él un acto de coquetería.

Lily emitió una risita y siguió subiendo después de darle a June un abrazo impulsivo

- Ya, ya, le dijo ella, devolviéndoselo a la americana. Luego se puso una mano en la cadera y la estudió durante unos instantes.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu amiga, constató de repente, y luego siguió bajando la escalera. Lily se quedó sonriente en el rellano durante unos segundos más, pero oyó la voz de James viniendo desde arriba. Inmediatamente varió sutilmente su postura.

Había conocerle bien para notar en su cara un cambio al verla. Acabó lo que le estaba diciendo a Remus y se le acercó con toda naturalidad. Era la nonchalance de James lo que había impedido que la gente se hiciese más ruido del deseado cuando Lily consintió a salir con él. Era imposible sorprenderse cuando los propios interesados actuaban con tanta sobriedad. O tal vez, se dijo Lily, tal vez murmuraban a sus espaldas hasta la saciedad y ella estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta.

Merlin, pensó para sí mientras le veía bajar por las escaleras. No sabía ni por qué ni como había sucedido pero la sensación era intoxicante. James llegó hasta ella y por un gesto de su mano le dejó claro que le devolvía el sentimiento.

- Hola, Lily, saludó Remus. Dice James que te apuntas a nuestra excursión de mañana. ¿De verdad te apetece?

Lily asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- Me alegro, dijo el licántropo, y la pelirroja comprendió al fin que había algo que tenía que hacer. Avanzó dos posas y se colgó del cuello… de Remus, cuya cara se transfiguró de alivio –y no que hubiese estado preocupado anteriormente. James hizo morros.

- Allí estaré, prometió Lily, que en realidad no lo había decidido hasta ese momento. La noche anterior James y ella habían acabado por olvidarse del tema antes de acordar nada. Pero en ese momento, jugarse la vida en el bosque maldito con los amigos de su novio adquirió el cariz de actividad lúdica consistente en demostrar a Remus que seguía siendo una persona, y Lily no era quién para resistir semejante acontecimiento.

Remus acabó por darse cuenta de que estaba estorbando a su amigo y declaró que le esperaban, no sin antes plantarle a Lily un agradecido beso en la mejilla.

- Que bien ha ido eso, comentó James siguiéndole con la mirada. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?

- Creaba expectativa como antes de las comidas.

James se echó a reír.

- Ríete, pero lo único que hago con tantas ganas como besarte es beber agua, añadió Lily con un mohín.

En un segundo James la hubo apartado de la escalera y estaban escondidos en un recoveco de un pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lily se echó a reír quedamente.

- Me he recordado al cumplido más estúpido que me han echado jamás, explicó por lo bajo.

James alzó las cejas interrogadoramente.

- Dije que una botella de agua era bonita y el tío me respondió que yo lo era más. Tú nunca caíste tan bajo.

Él alzó las cejas con ironía y la besó de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Antes me daba cosa verte con tus amigos, aunque fuese Remus. No sé si me dabais miedo. Quizá me daban celos, no lo sé. No pretendo entender lo que pasa entre nosotros. Sería la primera en comprender como funciona la química y por qué ahora es bueno, y cierto, y correcto estar contigo y antes no lo era. Pero ahora… ¿Sabes? Ahora… Cuando pienso que no estamos solos, que tú no lo estás y yo tampoco… Ça me chauffe le coeur.

James escondió la cabeza contra su cuello pero no dijo nada.

…


End file.
